Eclipse Of The Heart
by Siha Krios
Summary: What if Nihlus Kryik didn't die on Eden Prime? Find out! A possible reality for the young Spectre as he must chase down the geth and Reaper threat w/his human protégée in tow. Will the student/teacher relationship blossom into something more?
1. Conversations Over Liquid Courage

"Commander Shepard, this is Spectre Agent Kryik. He'll be joining us on the Normandy for our mission next week to Eden Prime." Captain Anderson introduced Shepard to the turian in typical military fashion.

Shepard nodded and offered her hand. The alien's claws felt strange around her fingers as he accepted and shook her hand. He seemed taller than other turians she'd met, and his fringe was a bit longer. She wondered if that was attractive among his people.

"Glad to have you aboard." She greeted him.

"The pleasure is mine." He replied graciously. "I will be observing how the crew operates on the ship as well as the Normandy's performance."

"I'm sure you'll find she's a fine ship." Shepard answered, then turned her attention to her Captain. "Sir, I need to return to my duties. There are preparations I need to see to."

"Yes, of-course, Commander." Anderson nodded to her as she politely excused herself.

Nihlus Kryik watched her leave. She was one of the few humans he'd seen with blonde hair. It had become as genetically rare as red hair had been centuries ago. Coupled with her strikingly dark eyes it was an impression he would not forget.

"I've read her reports and reviewed her records." He said, turning to Anderson. "The Council appreciates your cooperation in this matter. It will greatly benefit humanity if she is accepted."

"I'm glad you feel that way. She's one of the Alliance's best officers." Anderson replied. "I'll inform her that she'll be assisting you until our departure."

"Very well." Nihlus nodded and left the room.

He was curious about this human. After reading the reports from Elysium, he had been impressed. Meeting her, although brief, gave him a better sense of her personality. He was looking forward to working with her.

Shepard was certainly efficient at any task he gave her. Though he hardly thought sending her off like some sort of secretary to fetch his 'coffee' was fair use of her skills. She was making sure the ship was properly stocked, maned and ready to go, on top of assisting him with his own preparations. Captain Anderson had offered him a console in the ambassador's office. He was currently reading a report when the doors hissed open and Shepard walked in.

"Commander." He greeted her.

"Kryik." She nodded and assumed a military pose, hands clasped behind her back. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you would join me in the Embassies Lounge for lunch. I'd like to ask you a few questions about your service history."

"Everything is in my file, why do you need to ask me about it?"

"Reading a report isn't the same as hearing it from the source, and I thought you may enjoy some down time before we ship out."

Shepard made eye contact with the turian, trying to gauge his intentions. His bright green eyes stared back at her from the darkness behind the white mask of paint. He seemed to be genuine in his request and professional.

"Fine, as long as you're buying." She said.

He surprised her when he chuckled. She was glad he had a sense of humor.

"Alright, I'll pick up the tab." He said, amused. He stood up and swept a taloned hand toward the door inviting her to go ahead of him.

He chose a booth on the balcony to take advantage of the Citadel's sky and view of the trees and lake on the Presidium. He took the seat that would allow him to put his back to the wall out of habit. Shepard sat opposite him. His drink sat on the table, untouched. The light from the 'sky' refracted through the glass casting the blue color of it onto the smooth surface. Shepard kept both hands around the glass of pinkish liquid that she heavily nursed. She was nervous.

"Relax, Commander. I'm not here to interrogate you." He said calmly.

"Sorry."

She let go of her glass and let her hands settle in her lap. The dark blue of her military issue uniform amplified the lightness of her hair and the deep brown of her eyes. There was a slight blush in her cheeks.

"So, tell me about yourself. I'll start with myself if it makes you more comfortable." He offered.

"As I said before, it's all in my file. I'm not sure what you..."

He cut her off with a raised hand.

"I simply want to hear it from your point-of-view. No military guild lines or political obstacles."

Shepard tried to relax her shoulders. She was tense, like she was a teenager on her first date. She felt ridiculous for feeling that way, and she didn't understand why she should, but there is was. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks.

"I grew up on Earth. New York, mostly. Not in the nicest areas, but it was home. I did my best to avoid the gangs and drugs that ran in the streets. Joined the Alliance as soon as I was of age to get the hell outta Dodge."

She wasn't sure if he would understand the metaphor or not, but it was how she'd felt at the time.

"Why didn't you join a gang or partake in the drugs?"

"I suppose it would have made life easier to be apart of a gang. Then I would have had something of a family. As it was, I pretty much raised myself. I was in an orphanage for a while, but after you turn fourteen they kick you out. It used to be eighteen, but there just isn't room for kids to stay that long anymore."

Shepard took a long sip from her glass. If he wanted it he was gonna get it. She was going to need the liquid courage to tell it.

"I never joined because I didn't feel right about the things they did. Crime and shaking people down for 'protection money'. Everyone was poor to start with. I wanted to do something to stop them, but I was a kid and alone. There wasn't much I _could_ do if I wanted to live through it, so I stayed out of the way. Slept in shelters, went to public school, volunteered in the kitchens to have some place safer to be." She paused for a moment. Remembering the old days was hard. She looked down at her glass on the table, ashamed of her past.

"I was born on a small mercenary outpost beyond Hierarchy space." Nihlus said, breaking into her thoughts. She looked up at him in surprise.

"That would make you..."

"An outsider among my people, yes." He interrupted.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter where you come from, Shepard. It doesn't dictate what you can become. The decisions you made and lessons you learned are what make you who you are."

"How did you become a Spectre?"

"I was transfered to a new ship after disobeying an order that saved the lives of my team. The turian military gave me the metal with a boot to a new crew. That's how I met Spectre Saren Arterius. He befriended me, despite my status, and groomed me for the Spectres."

"Well, it seems you're better at summing up your life than I am. Here I was spouting my past as if you were taking notes for my biography."

Nihlus grinned a bit. He was starting to like her.

"What about your military career, would you like to talk about Elysium?" He suggested.

"Elysium. The Skyllian Blitz. You want to know why I stuck my neck out? Or do you want to know how I did it? 'Cause they're both long stories." She opened both her palms and offered them to him as if the story was a physical object in her hand.

"How about how you did it, for now." He nodded to the hand representing that story.

"Okay. In short, training took over and I went into over drive. I was protecting people from bullies. Something I was able to do because I had backing from the Alliance, not to mention weapons and armor. I guess that's more a why than a how..." She shrugged. The alcohol was helping to loosen her tongue.

"The pirates had managed to breach the defense barricades. They were coming through the gap in droves. I used up most of our grenades in the first five minutes creating a lot of dead bodies for the enemy to hide behind... or under. I'm a biotic, so I used them. I would push them back then send a warp mass their way. The other soldiers and some civilians with guns filled them with lead while I held them back. Eventually the Alliance showed up and they retreated. Honestly, I'm not sure we would have lasted much longer."

"It's impressive that you were able to produce such powerful botic defenses repeatedly over a long period of time. Most_ asari_ would have found the task daunting." He took a sip from his drink.

"I'm not saying it was easy. But I wasn't going to let them take the colony. Those people were just trying to live their lives." Shepard downed the rest of the pink liquid in her glass.

"Shepard, I'm curious. Would you have done the same for a non-human colony?"

"Absolutely." She answered without hesitation. "I don't care what _s_pecies they were. They were innocent people, and there home was being attacked."

Nihlus studied her for a while. There were no signals that she was telling him what he wanted to hear as an alien. No change in the pupils, or pulse in her neck. Her breathing remained regular and she had maintained eye contact, but not forced it. He believed she was being honest, or at least she believed she was.


	2. Expecting Trouble

The Normandy left the Citadel with a full crew, plus one. It made the crew nervous to have the turian on board. This was supposed to be a simple shake down run to test out the prototype ships' abilities and systems. With a Spectre aboard, it raised suspicions.

It was less than three hours to the relay. The Normandy would make the jump to the Utopia system in the Exodus cluster half way across the galaxy. In about a day they would be at Eden Prime. No one knew why that colony had been picked as the destination. It was a garden world, mostly used for agriculture. There was nothing of any real interest about the colony itself, other than the fact that it was one of the first human colonies established beyond the Sol system. It lay on the boarder of the Terminus Systems, placing it just inside Citadel space and a potential target for attack. That added to the nervousness of the crew. Eden Prime had been protected from any pirates or mercenaries that had tried to plunder it by the small Alliance Military force stationed there and the anti-craft guns that lined the perimeter of the settlement.

Commander Shepard was as curious as anyone else, but the Captain refused to give up any information. He fed her the same story he was spooning everyone else. Shepard's omni-tool beeped an alarm. Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau was preparing to hit the relay. She left the mess where she had been eating her lunch, and eyeing the young Lieutenant Alenko, to head up the stairs to the command deck and the cockpit.

Kryik was standing behind the helm, talons locked behind his back. Joker was giving the read outs. Shepard leaned over the line that divided the cockpit from the walkway, narrowing her eyes, scanning the console display. She always found the first jump of the day exciting.

"Board is green..." Joker's fingers danced over the console. "... in three, two, one.."

She felt the familiar vertigo as the relay sent the Normandy blasting through space with a giant arc of blue energy.

"Disengaging FTL drives, emission sinks active. Board is green, we are running silent Thrusters; ..check... check... all systems on line. Drift; just under fifteen-hundred K." Joker read off the data.

"Fifteen-hundred is good. Your Captain will be pleased."

Nihlus complimented Joker dryly and left the cockpit.

Shepard watched him go over her shoulder. She noticed a slight swagger in his step and grinned to herself. There was just something about him she found... interesting.

"I hate that guy." Mumbled Joker.

Shepard looked at the back of his head with curiosity.

"Nihlus just gave you a complement, sooo you hate him." Kaiden commented.

"Remember to zip up your jump suit on your way out of the bathroom, that's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pin head. That's Increasable. Besides, Spectres are trouble."

Shepard took a military posture behind his chair.

"I don't like haven' em on board. Call me paranoid." Joker continued.

"You're paranoid." Replied Kaiden. "The Council helped fund this project, they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

Shepard silently agreed with him.

"Only an idiot believes the official story." Joker shot back.

Shepard smiled at that. Both men were right. She had a feeling she would find out exactly how right they were, soon.

"They don't send Spectres on shake down runs." She said, glancing over at Alenko.

"See? The Commander knows what's up." Said Joker.

"Actually, I don't know anymore than you do, Joker. Captain's been keeping us all in the dark." She corrected.

"Joker, Status report." Anderson's voice demanded on the com.

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. We're running solid." Joker answered.

"Good."

Sonya's mind wandered away from the conversation, thinking about what Kryik had said to her in the lounge on the Citadel.

"Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is heading your way." Joker warned.

She started listening again when she heard mention of the Spectre.

"He's already here." Said the Captain, clearly annoyed.

Joker glanced over to Kaiden, who was staring back with an 'I told you so' look on his face. Joker shook his head.

"Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the com room for a debriefing." instructed Captain Anderson.

"Get that, Commander?" Joker teased.

"Yep, you made him mad. Now I get to pay for it." She teased back. She turned to go.

"He always sounds like that when he's talking to me." mumbled Joker.

"Can't possibly imagine _why_." Kaiden shot Joker a side long look.

Shepard allowed herself a smirk. Both men were incredibly cute. However, she could only be sure she wouldn't break _one_ of them. Maybe if she was really careful with Jeff, and he lay on his back... She almost laughed at herself before bumping into Pressly.

"Oh, sorry. Excuse me." She apologized.

"Commander, do you know anything about the Spectre?" Pressly asked.

"What?" She felt her face get warm.

"Do you know why he's on board? It's making the crew nervous."

"I don't know any more than you do, Pressly. But I'll see what I can find out, ok?" She said, nodding to him.

"Okay. Sorry to bother you, ma'm." Pressly apologized.

"It's okay. I'll see you later."

Shepard patted his shoulder and went around him only to be stopped again by Jenkins and Dr. Chakwas just outside the com room.

"Do you know why were're headed to Eden Prime?" asked the young officer.

"Uh," She sighed. "No. Now spread the news, 'cause I'm tired of answering the same damn questions. I don't know anything you don't know. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'm. Sorry, ma'm!" Jenkins said, standing at attention.

"Don't call me "ma'm", it makes me feel old." She teased, feeling guilty about snapping at the boy. Jenkins laughed.

"Hey, didn't you grow up on Eden Prime?" She asked.

"Yeah, I used to climb up the hill and look at the lights of the colony after dark. It's peaceful. Too peaceful. That's why I joined the Alliance. I wanted more action in my life."

"Your '_action_' usually ends up with me sewing together holes in your hide after removing rounds from your flesh." Dr. Chakwas stated flatly.

Her mannar was usually more polite, but she could see the gleam in the soldier's eyes that she had seen many times before. That gleam almost always ended up in the med-bay, blood shot and dulled.

"The doctor's right. Don't get too excited. Just stay focused. You'll be alright." Shepard said, then excused herself with a nod to each of them.

She was surprised to see Kryik waiting in the com room sans Anderson. The turian was looking at footage of Eden Prime on the viewer. He turned to her when she stopped a few steps behind him.

"Commander Shepard, I was hopping you'd get here first. Gives us a chance to talk." He kept his talons locked together behind him.

"About what?" Shepard asked.

She was curious why he was glad to have her alone. It made her a little nervous. Truth be told, it also made her a little excited. His bright green eyes fascinated her. He held her in his gaze, and the feelings she felt bubbling in her stomach were a mixture of incitement and fear. The same brightness of his eyes that she was drawn to also scared the piss out of her. Like they were filled with an un-natural demonic fire. He was a bit intimidating.

"I'm interested in this world we're going to...Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful." He said as he paced the floor.

"I've never been there." She replied flatly.

"It's a symbol for your people, isn't it? A perfect little world on the edges of your territory. Proof that not only can humanity establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe are they really?" Nihlus stood a meter away from her. He could faintly smell her skin.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" She eyed him cautiously.

"Your people are still new comers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

Nihlus walked over to the railing and leaned his back against the console. He crossed his arms as he looked at her. He lowered his head slightly. He wondered what she was thinking. It was difficult to read her dark eyes in the shadows of the debriefing room.

The doors to the room hissed open. Captain Anderson came briskly down the ramp behind the Commander.

"I think it's time we tell the Commander what's really going on." said Anderson.

"This is far more than a simple shake down run."Kryik began..

"I figured there must be something else going on." Shepard said, turning her attention to Anderson.

"We're making a covert pick-up. That's why we needed the Normandy and her stealth systems on line." Anderson continued.

"What's the payload, Captain?" She asked, straitening her posture.

"A research team un-earthed an in tact Prothean Beacon during an expedition. We're taking to the Citadel where they have the facilities to study it." Anderson took a position next to the Spectre.

"Obviously this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander." added Kryik. "This discovery could effect every species in Council space."

"Are we expecting trouble?" Shepard asked, she looked directly at Kryik, almost accusingly.

"I'm always expecting trouble." Kryik said mater-of-factly.

He took a few steps toward her. He sensed her mistrust when her eyes narrowed at him.

"There's more,"Anderson continued. "Nihlus isn't just here for the tests and the beacon. He's also here to evaluate you."

"Is there something you need to tell me, Captain?" She asked Anderson directly.

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. We want more say in the Council's decisions. The Spectres represent the Council's power. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come." Anderson explained.

"I was impressed when I read the reports from the Skyllian Blitz." Kryik continued. "Not many would have survived what you did on Elysium. You showed a remarkable will to live and desire to protect others."

"So, _that_'s what that whole conversation was about." She thought to herself.

"That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres." Nihlus was having slight difficulty in keeping his tone of voice professional. He wasn't sure why, but something about Shepard put a warmth in his gut when he was near her.

"Why would a turian want a human in the Spectres?" Shepard asked with a point of her chin at him.

"Not all turians resent humanity," Nihlus shook his head. "Some of us see the potential of your species. We see what you have to offer to the rest of the galaxy... and the Spectres." He brought himself up a little taller. "We are an elite group. It's rare to find an individual with the skills we seek. I don't care that you're human, Shepard. I only care that you can do the job."

Nihlus studied the gentle angles of her face. Looking into the depth of her eyes, he caught himself wondering exactly how_ little_ he cared that she was human.

It was unlikely he would find a _turian_ female that would have him, being an outsider. He knew enough about Shepard to respect her. He'd spent enough time with her to know he liked her. How much would more time with her further his interest in her? It was an intriguing thought.

"Just tell me what I have to do." She said, looking up at him. The white tattoo on his face seemed to emit it's own light as it reflected the glow from the insets over head. She thought it made him look regal.

"I need to see your skills for myself, Commander. Eden Prim will be the first of several missions together." His talons were locked behind his back in military fashion, as unconsciously swayed on his feet slightly. He let his gaze linger on her a little longer than he should have. His hormone levels steadily increased with his curious thoughts.

"You'll be in charge of the ground team." Anderson continued, ignoring Kryik's distraction.

David Anderson knew Shepard was a lovely girl and that males, even of differnt species, would find her attractive at some point. He felt like a father to her after working with her for so long. Part of that meant looking out for the wolves.

Nihlus Kryik was a Spectre, and a turian. Anderson admired the alien for becoming a Spectre at such a young age. He respected him for standing up for what he believed was right, even when it got him in trouble. If Nihlus wanted to pursue her, well, Sonya was a big girl and it was her decision. He wouldn't interfere. But right now they needed to be soldiers.

"Secure the beacon and get it onto the Normandy ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you though his own mission." Anderson said, glancing up at the turian.

"Just give the word, Captain." Shepard replied.

"We should be getting close to Eden Prime..."

"We got a problem, Captain." Joker's voice came over the com, interrupting Anderson. "We just got a transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this."

"Bring it up on screen." Captain Anderson ordered.

They all moved toward the screen, Anderson in the middle. What they saw formed knots in their stomachs.

Gunfire, explosions. Military personnel were firing at something. One man grabbed the camera quickly giving a run down of the situation and requesting evac. He died mid sentence from a shot to the back of the head.

Shepard looked to her fellow officers. They stared at the screen, stone faced. She wondered if they were feeling the butterflies she was feeling.

On the screen the camera shifted blurring the image as the cameraman ran with it. It came to focus on a large black ship hovering just above the colony. It had long fingers, like tentacles. It looked to Shepard like a squid. It made her hungry, despite the butterflies. Then the camera jumped around again. More gunfire. The image went fuzzy.

"Everything cuts out after that. No com traffic at all." said Joker over the com.

"Reverse and hold at thirty-eight-hundred." Instructed Anderson.

The vid rewound and held. The image of the strange ship paused on the viewer. Arcs of red energy leaped away from the fingers. Kryik's mandibles twitched, just once.

"Status report." demanded the Captain.

"Fifteen minutes out. No other Alliance ships in the area." replied Joker.

"Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet." He looked at Nihlus. "This mission just got a lot more complicated."

"A small strike team could move more quickly, without drawing attention." said Kryik.

"It's our best chance to secure the beacon. Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold." Anderson agreed.

Kryik turned to leave. As the doors slid open he chanced a quick glance over his shoulder to Shepard. If they survived this, the evaluation would be a valuable one. He was interested in seeing her in action.

"Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You're going in." Anderson ordered. He watched Shepard as she looked at the screen.

What Shepard saw floating over the colony in the vid frightened her more than Nihlus' eyes. She steeled herself, narrowing her eyes at the screen before heading up to fetch Alenko and Jenkins. Whatever it was, it was just another bully. She was going to stop it.

"Hey, Alenko... suit up. You and Jenkins are coming with me to the surface."

Shepard was barely in the cock pit when she gave him the order and left. Joker looked at Alenko and gave him a knowing smile.

"Thanks, Joker. I feel much better about it now." Kaiden glared at Joker before leaving.

In the cargo hold Shepard and her team stood at the ready. Anderson was just walking toward them with Kryik not far behind.

"Your team's the muscle of this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head strait for the dig sight."

"What about survivors, Captain?" asked Jenkins.

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon is your top priority." Captain Anderson shouted over the wind as the bay doors opened.

"Approaching drop point one." Joker said over the com.

Shepard watched Kryik as he walked up, checking his weapon one last time.

"Nihlus, you're coming with us?" asked Jenkins.

"I move faster on my own." He replied, checking his sights. He didn't to look at the team as he jogged out of the bay and jumped down to the surface a few meters below.

"Kryik will scout ahead. He'll feed you status reports though out the mission." Anderson explained. "Other wise, I want radio silence."

"We've got his back, Captain." Shepard replied.

She tried to sound tough, professional. Her voice came out softer somehow. She was trying to steady her nerves. When she was on Elysium, her performance wasn't being judged. There were pirates and thugs, not some gigantic ship spouting electrical charges. She bit her tongue to focus her mind.

"The mission's yours now, Shepard. Good luck." The Captain nodded to her.

Anderson held her gaze a moment before they reached their drop point. He wanted her to do well, for the mission to be a success and for her to become a Spectre. Not the fist human to do it, though. He had screwed that up for himself years ago.

On the surface, Shepard led the team around some rocks and up a narrow path. There were strange floating creatures. She vaguely heard Alenko say something and Jenkins explained that the creatures were harmless. 'Gas bags', he'd called them. Shepard wondered what evolution caused them to develop that way. She continued up a path past a pond, almost tripping over an arm of a charred body.

"What happened here?" Jenkins asked through the helmet com. His voice carried the shock and fear they all felt.

The path opened up ahead. Shepard knelt down and held up her fist, signaling her team to wait. She trained eyes scanned the area. There were plenty of places for cover. That meant enemies could be waiting for them. She listened. Examined the ground. No shuffle marks for foot prints in the dirt. No sounds that could be heard over the wind and gun fire from the ani-craft guns near by. Doing her best to ignore the devastation of the colony below and the giant ship in the distance, she motioned to move out.


	3. Death of Jenkins

Alenko took cover. Then Jenkins moved out. Suddenly there was gunfire. Shots zinged through the air. Two armed scout bots hovered out from behind a rock. Jenkins didn't have a chance.

Shepard had to watch from cover as Jenkins was riddled with a barrage of enemy fire and crumpled to the ground. Shepard dove into the nearest cover, firing rounds into the closest drone. She saw Alenko's bullets fly and hit his target. More shots fired. Shepard ducked back into cover. She loaded her weapon with warp ammo and fired at the remaining drone. It exploded.

Shepard met Alenko at Jenkins' body. Jenkins was still breathing, barely. The gurgling sound of his struggle was sicking. Shepard knelt and ejected the L-pill capsule from his suit. Alenko looked at her, his expression hard and angry.

"He's not going to make it. This will end the pain." She said softly.

Kaiden reluctantly nodded his agreement. She was right.

Jenkins' eyes met hers. He was afraid and in agony. Shepard offered a sympathetic grin as she cradled his head with one hand.

"It's going to be ok." She said.

Jenkins blinked back tears and allowed his mouth to fall opened the capsule with the thumb and forefinger of her free hand and let the pill slide out into Jenkins mouth. She gave him water from her canteen, enough to help him swallow. Jenkins kept his eyes on his commander as the chems took effect. It didn't take long. Shepard did her best to keep up the soft smile for Jenkin's sake until she saw his eyes go dim and the gurgling stopped.

Alenko had been kneeling on the other side of the boy. He placed a thumb a forefinger over the solders eyes, closing the lids when he died.

"Ripped right through his shields. He never had a chance." Alenko said, shaking his head.

Shepard looked at the body and back to Alenko. She'd seen dead bodies of people she'd known before. It wasn't new, but it never stopped hurting.

"Sometimes marines die. We'll give him a proper burial when the mission is over. Understand?"

She had meant to sound comforting as well as remind him that they had a mission to complete. It came off colder than she'd intended. Kaiden tried to make eye contact with her though her helmet. She dipped her head so the sun reflected off the eye shield, blocking him from being able to see the tears welling in her eyes. She blinked them back. She hated loosing people. Hated the loss of life. It was easier to deal with faceless numbers than one of her team.

"Move out." She words were weak in her own ears.

"Aye, aye, Commander." Alenko nodded.

Kaiden heard the struggle in her voice and felt compassion for her. He liked that Jenkins wasn't just an expendable soldier to her, but he wondered how she ever got to be a Commander if she cried every time she lost a man.

There were more drones further up the path. The two took them out easily enough, using trees and rocks for cover. More shots were fired up ahead. Someone else was shooting things too.

"Lot's of burned down buildings here, Shepard. Lot of bodies." Kryik came over her com. It was reassuring to hear his voice. "I'm going t check it out. I'll try to catch up with you at the dig sight."

Shepard took cover and fired at some more bots. There were hovering turrets, as well. Alenko used his biotics to over load their systems, taking down their shields. Shepard shot them until they dropped or exploded. More shots rang out. Not theirs. Not at them, but near by. Shepard ran up the hill and took cover behind a tree, leaning out to assess the situation.

An Alliance soldier. Female, one she recognized from the vid. She was being shot at by some kind of robots. Shepard fired. One of the synthetic's head exploded. Alenko was alight in blue, biotic flame. They gave the soldier cover fire until she got behind an out crop of rock. Several rounds later the synthetics were on the ground in pieces. Shepard ran to the female solder to make sure she was alright, and get some answers.

Ashley recognized the rank coloration of the woman's armor and gave her name and rank promptly.

"Gunner Chief, Ashley Williams of the 2-12, Commander."

"Are you wounded, Williams?" Shepard asked

"A few scrapes and burns. Nothing serious..."

"Where's the rest of your squad?" Shepard cut her off.

"We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit, ma'm. We tired to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. We tried to double back, but we ran into an ambush. We held our position for as long as we could, but the geth overwhelmed us. I don't think anyone else made it. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

"The geth haven't been seen beyond the Veil in nearly two-hundred years. Why would they show up now?" Alenko asked.

"Maybe they came for the beacon, it' at the dig sight, just over that rise."

"Okay, come with us. We could use your help." Instructed Shepard.

They headed down the hill. Tall, tapering spikes lined one side of the path. They had bodies of colonists impaled on them. Blood ran down the spikes from the bodies. It made Shepard sick to her stomach. One of the body's fingers were still twitching with after death nerve reflexes. Shepard had to look away. When they reached the dig sight it was empty.

"It was right here. They must have moved it for transport. We should head to the loading docks. That's were they would have taken it." Said Williams.

"Change of plans, Shepard."

Nihlus was on her com again. He sounded emotionally taxed. He'd probably seen worse than what she just had.

"There's a small space port up ahead. I want to check it out. I'll wait for you there."

The tone at end of his sentence lightened noticeably in her ears. Maybe he had some good news.

Williams lead them up the ramp that would take the to the camp and then the space port. Some of the pre-fabs were on were more spikes. The people on them had been changed. Mutilated.

"What did the geth _do_ to them?" Williams wondered aloud.

They found out enough in the next few seconds. The spikes retracted, sending shocks of electricity into the bodies. The bodies re-animated and ran toward them, howling. Shepard didn't care if they had been people. They're weren't any more and they were attacking. She took cover.

"Fire!" She shouted

The mutilated bodies charged at them. Shepard used her own biotics to send one flying into the rocks. When their shots ripped through their target, flesh and tech spewed out behind it. These new creatures were synthetic. Their skin was black mesh and wires. Their eyes had been replaced with cybernetic ones that glowed a hollow blue. It sent shivers up her spine.

They found two scientists hiding in a pre-fab near by. Shepard learned little from them. One, a male, seemed to have lost it. She laid him out, just to shut him up. She couldn't take any more crazy shit right now.

"That might have been a little extreme, Commander." suggested Alenko.

"Take us to the space port, Williams." Shepard ignored him.

"Yes, ma'm."

Williams eyed the man on the floor then looked back to Shepard. This woman was _nuts_.

Around the bend the path lead up and down rolls in the hill. The space port was on the other side. Kryik would be there waiting for her. She picked up her pace.


	4. Saren's Betrayal

Nihlus cautiously approached the space port. He took cover behind some crates. There was someone there... a turian. He moved in closer. With his back to a crate he peeked around the corner to get a better look. He couldn't see the face. He left cover and pointed his rifle, prepared to fire. His face relaxed, his eyes grew wide. He lowered his weapon.

"_Saren_?" Nihlus said in disbelief.

Saren turned to face the turian. "Nihlus."

"This isn't your mission, Saren." Nihlus said with authority. He wasn't Saren's pupil anymore. He held a taloned hand up with a shrug. Defensive.

"What are you doing here?" He felt like a cadet again, being doubted.

"The Council thought you could use a little help on this one." Saren said as he walked casually over to Nihlus and put a reassuring claw on his old protege's shoulder, then passed by him.

"I wasn't expecting to find the geth here. This situation's bad." Nihlus confessed to his friend.

His eyes were drawn to the monolithic ship that hovered near by with it's arches of electric power cascading over the tentacle like extentions. He lowered his head for a second in thoughts of Shepard and her safety. He knew she could handle herself, but he still worried. They didn't train for geth. No one had seen them in...

"Don't worry. I've got the situation under control."

Saren's voice interrupted his thoughts from behind him.

Nihlus' features furrowed into a defeated expression. Saren had come to take over. Had the Council lost faith in his abilities? Why had they really sent his old mentor?

Saren pulled out his gun and aimed it at the back of Nihlus' head. It was for the best.

Nihlus heard the click of an armor weapons release clip behind him. He checked the area for hostiles. He saw none. He heard the safety release. Alarms went off and training and survival instincts kicked in at full blast. He ducked at the last second before Saren's gun fired where his head had been. He didn't wonder why Saren had tired to kill him. He just reacted. Saren would know his fighting style. He had to do something his 'friend' wouldn't expect, besides dodging the bullet.

Nihlus kicked out a leg, hitting Saren above the ankles and knocking him to the ground. Saren may have been more experienced, but Nihlus was younger. He moved quickly, while Saren was still down, to land a hard blow with his elbow to the unshielded neck of his former mentor. It crushed Saren's windpipe.

Saren grabbed at his throat, pushing Nihlus off of him with one powerful arm. He couldn't breath. Somehow Nihlus had dodged a point blank bullet. Perhaps he underestimated him, or trained him too well. He smiled up at his former student before sweeping out his own leg. Nihlus hit the ground, face first. Blue blood splattered the pavement. Saren rolled onto his knees and pushed himself up, ignoring his screaming lungs. He stretched his neck, hoping to open the air ways. It helped, but the path was still partially blocked. To his right, Nihlus was recovering his stance. Saren rushed over to kick him in the more exposed area of his waist. The force sent the young turian tumbling across the floor.

Saren was charging at him. He had to get up, fast. There was a fire burning in the corner, maybe he could use that. Nihlus rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet just as Saren came sailing through the air to pounce on him. It was Saren's turn to color the pavement with blood. Nihlus mounted his prey, landing a blow to the back of Saren's head, smashing his face into the pavement once more. He grabbed the plate at the base of Saren's neck, ripping off the strip of them in one quick motion. Blood poured out of Saren's neck like the screams from his throat. Nihlus had every intention of pulling out Saren's spine. It was exposed, centimeters from his capable talons, but he hesitated. The shock of betrayal setting in as well as the realization that he would have to explain Saren's death to the Council. It was enough time for Saren to thrust up and throw Nihlus to the blood covered ground. Saren howled his rage and agony before charging Nihlus. The young Spectre scrambled to his feet and managed to avoid the talons that would have tore out his throat. He heard gun shots not to far off.

"Shepard!" He breathed. She was coming.

Saren heard the shots through his rage. He was in no condition to take on back up. His lungs were screaming for more air. He was loosing too much blood. His head pounded inside his skull. Saren locked glaring eyes on Nihlus.

"I could have spared you the agony of your death, Nihlus," He choked out the words between gasps. "But you have chosen the way of pain! The Reapers are coming. They will wipe our time from the face of the galaxy. Join me... join Sovereign, and you may live!"

The beaten turian held out his talons in offering. He was hunched and his breathing was labored. The bleeding was slowing as the wound was filled with medi-gel from his suit. Nihlus shook his head and pulled out his gun, aiming at Saren's head.

"You've changed, Saren. You've lost sight of what it is to be a Spectre. I can't let you leave." He paused for a moment, mourning the loss of his friend. "I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am!" Saren seethed.

The pain in his lower abdomen threatened to cripple him, forcing him to take several steps backward. He felt the crates shift against his back and he leaned into them cupping a hand over the wound. Cobalt colors fluid leaked out between his fingers.

Saren had been quick to draw a pistol hidden under his armor. Something Nihlus had not expected. He heard shouting. Shepard's team was topping the hill. While he and Saren had been fighting, geth had taken cover around them. Shepard flung one into the rock wall in a wave of biotic power, smashing it against the side of the cliff. Saren had seen the same thing he'd just witnessed and glowered at him before running off toward the transports.

"Damn it!" Nihlus swore. "Why isn't the medi-gel working?" He wondered allowed. He hoped Shepard would get to him before he bleed out.


	5. The Beacon

Shepard had almost reached the top of the hill. She heard a gun shot in the direction of the space port. Geth were everywhere. The large intimidating ship from the vid was only a few miles off, looming over them like doom incarnate. Williams and Alenko said something about it, but Shepard didn't hear them. Shepard didn't care right now.

She scanned the area for the turian Spectre. Nothing. A few more shots and she ducked back into cover. Williams was a few feet over. She shot a geth with her sniper rifle. She was a good shot. Alenko was alight with biotics. He was good for taking down shields. Shepard left cover and fired several rounds into a husk. It fell and skidded to a halt at her feet. Williams and Alenko took out the last of the geth. Shepard started to run.

"Get those people out of there!" She shouted to her team pointing at a pre-fab shed.

She'd heard a woman in there scream when a geth exploded near them. As she neared the space port she saw something near a pile of toppled crates on the ground. It was long and lean with a bulk about one end... it was turian armor.

"No..." she huffed as she ran up the stairs.

"Kryik!" She called to him.

Shepard was out of breath when she knelt by Nihlus. She saw the blood seeping through his fingers. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing.

"Kryik?" She put her hand over his to help put pressure on the wound. His eyes blinked a few times then he looked at her.

"Shepard..." He breathed her name, then winced from the pain in his gut. "Saren... shot me." He grunted. "He headed for the transports... ah." He winced in pain again.

Shepard removed his hand briefly to examine the wound. An armor piercing round had penetrated his shielding, and his medi-gel injectors had been damaged.

"Don't worry about me. You must stop him! Go!" He growled at her, grabbing her armor by the lip of the chest piece. His green eyes burned into her deep brown ones, bringing her face mere inches from his. He felt an overwhelming urge to press his mouth to hers before he pushed her off him with a growl.

Shepard heard foot steps on the dirt path. Her team was running to her. She looked up to see Alenko and Williams armored feet click across the tiled surface.

"Commander, it's Nihlus!" Alenko said.

"There's no time for obvious statements, Alenko." She said more sharply than she'd intended. "Williams, you're taking me to the loading bay and that beacon. Now." Shepard stood up, unable to take her eyes from the turian's as he lay bleeding.

"Someone's behind those crates, Commander." Williams warned as she drew her gun.

Shepard grabbed her sidearm and aimed it at the crates behind Nihlus. Alenko stepped up behind her, pistol in hand.

"Come out now and I won't have to kill you." Shepard shouted.

"All right! All right!" a dock worker appeared from behind the cargo, hands raised in surrender.

"Don't shoot me! I can tell you what happened to the turian." He offered.

"We already know that, I don't have time for this crap." Shepard's words were like the growl of an angry tiger. "There are other survivors. Go join them before you join the dead!"

"I'm going. I'm going!" the dock worker ran off.

Alenko opened his mouth to say something about the Commander's treatment of the survivors. She shot him a look that might have killed if looks could. He decided not make his comment. Shepard knelt beside Kryik, taking a medi-gel pack from a compartment in her suit.

"Here," She said softly as she handed him the pack. "Don't die."

She couldn't hide a smirk when the turian took the pack from her roughly with his free hand, avoiding her gaze.

The next hour was a blur. Shepard's body functioned on training and adrenaline. The Commander was giving orders and ducking between shots. She was disarming bombs and shooting geth and husks, taking cover when her shields were low. When all the enemy had been destroyed the team walked down the stairs leading to the loading area. The sun blazing red as it sank below the horizon before them. The destruction by the geth and the strange monolithic ship left a massive ring of fire and char where it hand landed. It was difficult to tell where the fires stopped and the sun began.

Near the edge of the loading dock the beacon stood as a tall, slender monument. It pulsed with a green glow. Shepard put a hand to her com and contacted the Normandy.

"Beacon is immediate evac. I have one wounded... and one dead." Her free hand tightened into a fist as she flexed her fingers.

Behind the Commander Alenko and Williams slowly approached the beacon. Ashley narrowed her eyes at the slender artifact.

"This is amazing! Actual working Prothean technology. Unbelievable!" Kaiden was in awe as he spoke to Williams.

"It wasn't doing _anything_ like that when they dug it up." She replied, then walked over to the Commander.

"Something must have activated it..." Kaiden said to Ashley. He hadn't noticed she'd left him standing. He took a few steps closer toward the beacon, drawn to it like a moth to the flame.

"Roger, Normandy. Standing by." Shepard ended the communication.

"Commander," Williams approached her. "I was wondering, with the colony destroyed, do you think they will rebuild? I mean, if it's ok with your Captain... and you, I'd like to transfer to the Norman.."

Something behind the woman caught Shepard's attention. Alenko was floating in mid air in front of the beacon! Shepard reacted without thinking, tackling Alenko and throwing him toward Williams. She tried to move, but something was wrong. Whatever force field or power had held Alenko now held her. She couldn't move. Energy coursed through her body in a slow steady heat. Her nerves were on fire with searing pain. The muscles in her face were pulled taunt, her eyes were forced open. Images ran though her mind, nightmarish, random. She could hear screams and shouts of panic. A horrible low rumbling sound pushing a spike through her mind. She saw the death of thousands, burning buildings and crashing ships. She could smell the smoke and the stench of death. Then it everything stopped, like hitting a brick wall full force.

Shepard woke in the infirmary on the Normandy. She felt the worse than she had after a three day weekend in Miami, and she hadn't even tired to sit up yet. She groaned and attempted to right herself.

"Doctor, Doctor Chakwas! I think she's waking up." a male voice was saying.

"Kaiden..." She grumbled. "Is that you...?"

She put her head in her hands. Her body ached. Her head was reeling, pounding. The tiled floor was blurry and spinning. She was pretty sure she was going to loose control of her stomach.

"Am I dead?" she groaned..

Slowly her vision cleared and steadied. She managed to turn her head enough to see who was in the room. It _was_ Kaiden. If she was dead, then he'd died too and she was in purgatory.

"You had us worried there, Shepard. How are you feeling?" The doctors smooth, kind voice was like nails on steel in her ears.

"Like the morning after shore-leave." She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. It was worse than that. Way worse.

"Shepard, are you with us?" The doctor's words cuts through her misery.

"How long was I out? What's the damage?" Shepard asked.

"About fifteen hours. Physically you're fine..."

The doctor went on to tell her something about brain waves. Shepard had a hard time concentrating on anything but the pressure in her head.

"Something happened down there with the beacon, I think." The Doctor finished. 

"It's my fault." Kaiden spoke up. He was scared to death that Shepard would jump though him as soon as she was able, but he wasn't going to hide.

"I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way."

"You had no way to know what would happen." Shepard told him, glancing back at him from the med-bed.

Kaiden grinned. The Commander was usually nice to him. He was pretty sure she was at least attracted to him. He'd seen her eyeing him in the mess a few times. He didn't mind admiring her curves when she wasn't looking either.

"Actually we don't even know if that's what set it off." Said Chakwas. "Unfortunately, we'll never get a chance to find out."

"The beacon exploded," explained Alenko.

"Great," thought Shepard. "There goes my shot at Spectre status, the information in the beacon...everything... gone. Then there's the deaths of the colonists, Jenkins... the Spectre..." Then her thoughts trailed off to something she was less able to put into words, even in her own head.

"...stem overload maybe." Alenko was still talking. "The blast knocked you cold. Williams and I had to carry you back here to the ship."

"I appreciate it..." she offered a weak smile. "How are you?"

"My migraines were a real nightmare for the first six hours, but I'm okay now." Kaiden grinned back.

"How's Kryik doing?" Shepard turned her attention to the doctor.

."He's fine. The injury would have been handled by the medi-gel in his suit, but the shot damaged the injectors. If you hadn't giving him the emergency pack, I'm not sure he would have survived when he couldn't stop the bleedng. I've removed the pieces of projectile and sewed him back up as well as I can. Turian skin is as tough as it looks." Chakwas paused and smiled at the Commander. "He's been in to check on you twice since I released him. Kaiden hasn't left your side."

"Thanks, Alen... Kaiden."

Kaiden just smiled and nodded back at her. He was a romantic at heart, after all. No poetry or chocolates, but he'd bring her flowers when it rained.

Captain Anderson entered the med-bay. He inquired about her condition then sent everyone out of the room. He informed her that Williams had been added to her team on the Normandy, and to complain about everything that had gone wrong.

"Jenkins is dead...Nihlus was injured by a rouge Spectre, the Beacon was destroyed," he kept listing things. "... the geth are invading. The Council's going to want answers."

"The geth would have wiped out the whole colony if I hadn't stopped them." She protested.

"I'll stand behind you and your report Shepard. This isn't about that."

Anderson continued to say that even though Saren shot Nihlus and was probably working with the geth, the Council was going to want proof. They talked about the beacon and her 'bad dream'. Anderson eventually quit talking and she excused herself to her quarters. She had heard about half of what he said through the low rumbling in her head.

On her way to the elevator she ran into Kaiden. He reached out and touched her wrist to get her attention.

"Hey, thanks again for pulling me away from that thing." He said.

"Yeah, you're welcome, I guess. I'm not real happy about these headaches though. Were the migraines this bad?" She teased.

Kaiden's brow furrowed.

"It's okay. I'm just... " She smiled. "I should go lie down." She started to walk away.

"I know some techniques that might help your headaches..." He started after her. "If you're interested."

"Thanks, Kaiden. I think I'll just eat something in my room, and get some rest before we get to the Citadel." She offered a weak smile and continued to the elevator.

Kaiden looked after her, a little disappointed, but he understood. Whatever had happened on the surface with the becon, he'd only gotten the start of it. She got the whole enchilada. He didn't envy the pain she have felt.

A few short hours later there was a beep at her door. Groaning, Shepard climbed out of her bunk, still in her uniform, and answered the door. She was surprised to see the turian Spectre making the wake-up call.

"We've reached the Citadel. We'll be docking shortly." He informed her. "How are you feeling?" He asked with genuine concern.

The deep, rumbling tones in his voice vibrated in her skull, aggravating the head aches.

"I'm getting better. Thanks. I'll be ready when we reach port." She nodded and started to close the door. Nihlus stopped the door with a taloned hand. Shepard looked up at him warily.

"I need to debrief you before we dock." He stated.

"I thought Captain Anderson already did that." She complained.

"I read his report. It's vague on several points." He explained.

"Fine. I'll meet you in the com room in ten." She hit the button to close the door again.

Nihlus removed his talons allowing the door to shut. He tried to shake off the heat that was building in his face. He went to his guest quarters to take a cold shower.

He was angry with Saren for betraying him, for trying to _murder_ him. He was trying to not let it get to him, but it obviously had. He had just been rather unprofessional with Shepard. For a second he'd considered... He pushed the notion away. It wasn't an appropriate thought.


	6. The Council

Nihlus leaned on the railing by the console in the debriefing room staring at his claws. His thoughts were preoccupied with this anger at Saren when Shepard entered the room in her dress blues for her meeting with the Council.

"Spectre?"

Her soft voice filtered into his thoughts. He turned to her, leaning his back to the rail and crossing his arms.

"What happened with the beacon? Why was it destroyed?" He glared at her.

Shepard clasped her hands behind her back, trying to hide her nervousness.

"It was active when we arrived. Alenko was being pulled toward it by some kind of force field or tractor beam. When I threw him free of the beam I was pulled into it myself. I was unable to move. Then I blacked out. Alenko and Williams' reports should show that the beacon exploded the same time I blacked out. We believe the explosion caused the black out... sir." She explained.

"Why didn't your team stand clear of the object?" He growled.

"We had no way of knowing..."

"Exactly!" Kryik interrupted her. "You had no way of knowing what would happen if someone approached the beacon. You should have ordered your team to stand clear!"

He left the railing to point a sharp talon in her face. He was seething, and he was wrong. He should not have been reprimanding her. He should have been praising her for her exemplary performance against the geth, and whatever those husks were. She had rescued the survivors, gleaned important information and probably saved his life. But she had lost the beacon, and one of her team. Mostly he was taking his feelings of abandonment from Saren's treachery out on her. An abnormal loss of control on his part.

"Yes, sir. I apologize, sir." Shepard responded promptly.

Nihlus took a deep breath and relaxed his threatening posture. He closed his eyes for a second to compose himself.

"I apologize. You did well, Commander," He nodded. "We should get to the air locks. The Council will be expecting us."

He brushed passed her without further comment. Shepard was throughly confused, and more than a little pissed off, but she held her tongue.

"Saren claims you attacked him on Eden Prime, Nihlus. That is a heavy accusation. What do you have to say for your actions?" The Turian Councillor asked.

"Councillor, I would be dead by Saren's hand if I had not reacted as quickly as I did. It was simply defending myself. Saren _betrayed_ the role of the Spectre, as he will betray you and the_ galaxy_! We found geth on Eden Prime. Geth! And Saren is working_ with _them!" Nihlus nearly shouted at the Councillor.

"It is rare to have Spectres accusing the other of attempted murder. Clearly, one of you was more successful in your attempt, given Saren's injuries." Said the asari Councillor. "What were you doing on Eden Prime, Saren?"

"I was following a suspicious ship to investigate it's intentions. It lead me to Eden Prime."

"You told me the _Council_ sent you, Saren. If you were following a ship, then what did you find out about it? Stop your deceitful lies and tell the truth, Saren." Nihlus growled.

"Why are you doing this, Nihlus?" Saren asked. His voice could have belonged to a snake. "We were friends, I mentored you. And now you're turning on me. Why are you trying to divert the Council's attention away from the destruction of the Prothean Beacon?".

"That was you!" Shepard shouted. She had tolerated about as much of this as she was going to take.

"The beacon wasn't even active when they dug it up. You did something to it and you tried to murder Nihlus Kryi!" She turned her attention to the Council. "I have an eye witness. One of the colonist saw what happened."

"I'm not sure if we can accept the accounts of one human eye witness as proof, especially when a member of the team was being evaluated for the Spectres." The turian Councillor stated. "The witness could be collaborating your story for your favor."

Shepard narrowed her eyes at him. He always seemed to find a reason not to believe them.

"There were others," Williams added, stepping forward. "Four other survivors hiding in a shed by the space port. They watched through the cracks They saw Saren fire his gun at the back of Nihlus' head, but he dodged it. It was a miracle."

"Yes, I read the reports and I still don't..." the turian Councillor started.

"You cannot discount five eye witnesses." The asari cut him off.

"Agreed. The accounts were from two perspectives, one at close range. All five provide coinciding descriptions of the events." the Salarian Councillor spoke up. "And it is not likely that all five would be willing to risk dishonesty to this Council."

"You are not seriously considering the lies of _humans_, Councillors?" Saren chuckled.

"Given the evidence against you, we have no choice but to find you guilty of the un-provoked attempted murder of Spectre Agent Nihlus Kryik. This puts high suspicion on Spectre Kryik's claim that you are working with the geth and behind the attack on Eden Prime to be true."

The asari paused to concur with the salarian and the turian. They each nodded to her, the turian did so reluctantly.

"Saren Arterius, we, the Council, declare you unfit for the title of Spectre to the Council of the Citadel and are revoked your status. You are to report to Citadel Security for your immediate arrested to be charged with attempted murder. There will be an investigation into your actions involving the geth. If significant evidence is found, you will be charged with treason." The asari stated and closed communications.

The hollo of Saren faded. The last image was of him staring down at the small band that had undone him with open malice.

"Spectre Kryik, as it is unlikely that Saren will return to the Citadel for his arrest, you are charged with hunting down Saren and returning him here. You will also investigate his involvement with the geth. You are to continue the evaluation of Commander Shepard, and mentor her. We look forward to your results." The asrari Councillor continued.

"As for the Protean Beacon, we will salvage what we can. It was a great loss, but not one that could have been foreseeably avoided. We hope your future missions go more smoothly." The asari dismissed them and the Council left the podium.

Nihlus turned on his heels and left the esplanade without a word. Udina followed, clearly annoyed that his job had been done for him. Anderson turned to his crew.

"Williams, next time let Udina or myself provide the additional information."

"Yes, sir. But I.."

Anderson looked at the Chief sternly.

"Sorry sir. Won't happen again, sir."

"What happens now, sir?" Asked Alenko.

Anderson turned to Shepard, his features no less stern. She had a big job ahead of her, and with Saren involved, is wasn't going to go anymore 'smoothly' than Eden Prime.

"Shepard, we've got our work cut out for us. You and Kryik will be taking the Normandy. I'm stepping down, for a while. Take care of 're going to need a team for the job you've got ahead of you. And you may want to catch up to Kryik," He pointed with his chin after the direction Nihlus had gone.

"Sir, the Normandy's..." Shepard began.

Anderson cut her off with a raised hand.

"You'd better hurry. Turians have long strides."

"Yes, Captain. Thank you." Shepard said, then saluted her Captain before briskly following after Kryik with Alenko and Williams in tow.


	7. Lake Presidium

Shepard found Kryik with his talons tightly wrapped around a rail, looking out at the lake on the Presidium. He didn't appear to be too happy. She wasn't sure if she wanted to brave his wrath again, but she certainly wasn't going to expose her team to it.

She instructed Williams and Alenko to buy some supplies via a list she transfered to their omni-tools. She would meet them on the ship. Shepard flexed her fingers nervously before she cautiously approached the turian. He had a reputation for being cool under pressure. This did not strike her as 'cool'. This was hot. Her eyes wandered over his alien form. He was defiantly hot.

"Sir, uhm... are you ok?" She asked hesitantly.

He didn't answer. He just glared at the water as if fish would appear if he looked for them hard enough. Shepard leaned against the rail on her elbows next to him. She watched the subtle waves of the water lap the stone shore and the light sparkle on the surface in a million tiny points of brightness. It reminded her of the stars as she looked up at them from her window on Earth. She listened casually to the conversations of passers by, letting her thoughts wander along the nudges of their words. She found herself enjoying standing there next to him like this. It was calming, peaceful. It was deceptively serene.

Finally she chanced a side long look at the turian. He didn't seem as angry as he had been... minutes, hours ago? She wasn't sure how much time had passed. One of the passers by had mentioned the asari consort. It was a long shot, but...

"Have you ever been to see the consort?" She asked, breaking the silence. To her surprise he answered her.

"No. Nor do I intend to." He said flatly.

"Why not?" She asked, curious.

"I do not spend my free time with harlots or those who do." He replied.

His answer was harsh, but simple. She could respect that.

"What _do_ you do in your free time?" She pressed.

"Shepard, I appreciate what you're trying to do... but I'm not looking conversation." He said, patiently.

"Well, if you're looking for fish in there," She pointed with her chin to the water below, "I'm pretty sure you're not going to find any."

Nihlus turned his face away from her to hide the grin he couldn't hold back. She was getting to him in ways he didn't expect. A small part of him was glad she was there, pestering him, forcing him to return to a calm. He returned his attentions to the water. He herd her sigh with concerned frustration.

"I'm sorry about Saren." She said softly. "If there's anything I can do..." She turned to walk away.

"Thank you."

She almost didn't hear him. She paused a moment and nodded to him. She started to leave again when he called to her.

"Shepard...," He looked over his shoulder at her. She turned back to him once more.

"Will you..." He trailed off and looked back at the water. "I"m not very good at this, Shepard."

Sonya walked over and rejoined him on the rails in silence. He wanted her company. She could give him that. She couldn't understand what he was going through. Not really. She had seen it before, on Earth. But she'd never been through quite what he was going through. Never trusted anyone like that, except the Captain. He was the closest thing she'd ever had to a father. But Anderson would never betray her. She was sure of that. The thought occurred to her that Nihlus had trusted Saren just as much.

Nihlus... she didn't know what to think of him. He was devout in his duty. Hard on the surface physically as well as emotionally, but there was a tenderness in him. It showed in these moments of pain and resentment toward Saren, and when he'd asked her to stay by him. It made her want to know him.

More time passed. Her legs ached, her back was sore, but she stayed and watched the water with him. Eventually he stood up right. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck.

"Let's go." He said in a low, even tone and walked away from the water. Sonya followed a few meters behind.


	8. Harkin

They didn't leave the Citadel right away. There were people Nihlus wanted to add to the team before leaving. Both of them he knew only by reputation. One was another turian, a C-sec officer that was assigned to assist in the investigation into Saren. The other was a krogan mercenary, hired to kill the owner of a strip club; Fist.

Nihlus had no interest in assisting the krogan in his bounty. He went after Garrus first. He could 'convince' the volus banker to divulge the information of Garrus' recent movements. Nihlus knew the banker worked for the Shadow Broker. Or he could dive into the seedy underworld of the Citadel in Fist's strip club and 'persuade' a recently fired C-sec officer, Harkin, to help them locate the turian. Shepard didn't want to owe anything to anyone affiliated with the Shadow Broker. Kryik conceded her point.

The music was loud and distasteful. The smells even more so. Asari dancers with exposed buttocks wiggled on a raised stage in the center of the room over the wet bar. Shepard felt her stomach turn in disgust.

Nihlus leaned in toward her ear and spoke in a low tone.

"I think that's him by the door way." He pointed with his chin.

She saw who he was indicating. The human, balding male was drinking something blue from a tall, narrow glass. They decided it would be best to approach him casually.

"Hey, sweetheart. Your bod's lookin' real nice in that soldier getup. Why don't you sit down here on Harkin's lap and see where things go?" Harkin smiled drunkenly up at her and patted his thigh.

"I'd rather chew glass for breakfast." She said coolly, narrowing her eyes at him.

Nihlus' mandibles twitched when he tried to suppress a smirk. He rather enjoyed her humor, and the face Harkin made in response was priceless.

"Hey, princess, no reason we can't be friendly." Harkin almost pouted.

"Listen, we're looking for Garrus Vakarian. Can you tell us where he is or not?" She got strait to the point.

"Vakarian, that pain in the ass? Why do you want to find him? You collecting turians, princess?" Harkin scoffed as he eyed Nihlus.

"Don't call me that." Shepard said sternly.

"What... _Princess_?" Harkin teased.

Shepard unclipped her pistol and smacked Harkin across the face with it, making her point clear.

"AAAgh!" Harkin cried as he cradled his face. There was a red welt in the shape of a sight and barrel on his cheek. He spit a tooth into his hand.

"You'll pay for that, bitch." Harkin spat at her.

Sonya raised her gun for another swing when Nihlus steadied her hand and shook his head. She reluctantly complied and clipped the pistol back in place. As soon as the gun clicked into it's hold, Nihlus let his hand fly back into Harkin's already bruising face, knocking him out of his chair. Shepard was taken back. She looked at Nihlus' stern face, his brow plates knitted in a scowl. Why had he defended her?

Nihlus grabbed Harkin by the collar of his shirt and pick him up off the ground until his toes were tangling inches from the floor. Harking grabbed at his throat and Nihlus' claws, gasping for air. A krogan bouncer approached them,

"Hey, you can't treat our customers that way. I'm going to ask you to leave. Now."

"I'm a Spectre. This man is part of an on going investigation. Step aside." Kryik said authoritatively. He didn't bother to look at the krogan.

"Make it quick. You're disturbing the other customers, and the dancers." The krogan said, nodding to the stage, then left.

"The lady asked you a question. I suggest you answer it." Nihlus growled. His gaze bored into Harkin.

"Ok, ok..." Harking choked.

Nihlus sat him roughly in his chair. Harkin's elbow knocked against the table, spilling the drink.

"Aww man, why did you have to go and do that..." Harkin complained.

"Where is Vakarian." Kryik curtly cut him off.

"Don't ask me, ask his doctor friend. He's always snooping around there..." Harking grumbled as he tried to shake the last drop of blue liquid from the bottom of the glass.

Nihlus tossed a few credits onto the table.

"For your trouble." He mocked, and left the bar.

Shepard followed a few steps behind, stunned. The walkways outside the bar were empty. A transport zoomed under them. Shepard waited until they reached the corner turn to speak.

"Why did you do that?" She asked bluntly.

"He was being difficult." He answered flatly.

"No, why did you stop me only to smack him yourself? I could have handled it."

Her last words reminded him of himself. He stopped and turned to her. Her dark eyes threatening to swallow him. He wanted to let them.

"He had no right to be rude to you. I did not mean to insult you."

"It wasn't exactly insulting... I just..." She paused looking up into his eerily green eyes and white tattooed face. Suddenly he didn't seem so scary to her. "Thank you."

Nihlus flashed a grin.

"You are welcome." He nodded to her. "Next time I will let you pistol whip him out of the chair." He grinned again.

Shepard laughed. He liked the sound. It made him feel something through the rage that clouded his mind, and his heart.


	9. Dr Michelle

Kryik and Shepard took the stairs to the upper level. There were Terra Firma activists protesting in the main lobby. They shouted various insults toward the turian crossing the room, and questions to the human at his side as to her true allegiances and other such propaganda. Sonya and Nihlus exchanged uncomfortable glances. Neither agreed with Terra Firma's platform. In Fact, Shepard openly opposed them. How could they say they wanted no alien influence and be _on_ the Citadel? That in itself was a contradiction.

The doors to the doctor's office slid open. A turian c-sec officer was crouched with his back to a half-wall divider, weapon drawn, inching his way to the corner. Beyond his position the red-headed doctor was being handled roughly by some shady characters, all human.

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" the doctor cried, her fear was evident in her voice.

"That was smart, doc." A man with an eye patch said and took steps toward the doctor. "You know if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut or we'll..."

The thug saw the new and armed arrivals walk through the door. He pulled his pistol and grabbed the doctor, using her as a human shield.

"Who are you?" He shouted.

"Let her go!" Shepard demanded, her own weapon trained on his head.

Garrus took the opportunity to round the corner of the half-wall and took a shot at the assailant's head. The round made a neat hole at the temple mark without exiting. Brain matter and blood was forced though the entry wound when the body fell hard to the floor. The doctor cried out in surprise at the sound of the gunshot. When the arm around her chest went slack she ducked and crawled to cover. The other two thugs took aim at the officer. Their alarm evident on there faces. They had no idea he had been there the whole time.

Shepard fired rounds into the shoulder of one of the thugs as he tried to duck into cover. She ran for her own cover behind the half-wall Garrus had used. Kryik was right beside her. He signaled her to stay in this position with a stern look and a quick gesture. He made is way to the other end of the wall, shooting around the bend. Shepard rose from cover and fired. Both criminals where behind a pillar or supply crates. It was difficult to hit one. She ducked back into cover when the man behind the wall leaned out to shoot at her. It left him vulnerable to a bullet to the head from Kryik's pistol, killing the thug_ almost _instantly.

The last of the hired muscle held his position behind the crates. He was cornered less than a meter from Shepard, but the crates were up against the full wall that her cover extended from. She would have to jump the wall and round the crates without getting hit by the cross fire. She activated her emergency shields and jumped the wall. Her shields held against the friendly fire as she rounded the crates and shot the thug in the face. The expression it held before she disfigured it was priceless.

Kryik left his cover and crossed the room quickly. His own expression not as happy as she'd hoped, but he nodded his approval. He stood over the doctor as Shepard helped the woman to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you so much for..."

"Perfect timing,." Vakarian said as he ran over to them. "Gave me a clear shot."

"Glad I could help." Shepard nodded.

"Dr. Michelle, are you hurt?" Vakarian asked the victim as she rubbed the bruise developing on her arm.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks to you, all of you." She replied with a light Russian accent.

"Tell me, who were those men, who do they work for?" Kryik asked the doctor.

Michelle fidgeted with her fingers nervously. She shook her head, refusing to answer the question.

"I'm a Spectre. We can protect you." Kryik said, trying to encourage her to speak. It seemed to be enough.

"They work for Fist. They wanted to shut me up. Keep me from telling Garrus about the quarian."

"What quarian?" Asked Shepard.

"I treated her for a bullet wound. I asked her how she got it and she became nervous. I assured her it was okay. She told me she had information about the geth that she was going to trade for a transport off the station. But something went wrong."

"Fist was working for the Shadow Broker, but my investigation hinted that he's secretly working with Saren. She must be able to link Saren to the geth if Fist was after her." Said Vakarian. "There's no way the Council can ignore this."

"Looks like we're going to pay Fist a visit after all." Shepard commented, glancing up at the Spectre.

"Indeed." Kryik nodded. His gaze lingered on the doctor as he thought about his next move. He wasn't so much looking at her as using her for a point of concentration. Michelle shifted uneasily under his stare.

"This is your show, Spectre," Garrus said, drawing Kryik's attention. "But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you." Vakarian was adamant.

"Why do you want to bring him down so badly?" Asked Kryik.

"Saren is a _traitor_ to the Council and a _disgrace _to our people. He _can't _be allowed toruinthe reputation of all turians." Vakarian replied fervently.

"Welcome aboard." Kryik nodded to him, impressed by his resolve.

"Fist is going to be waiting for us. When we hit him, we better hit him hard." Said Vakarian.

"Maybe we'll run into our krogan on the way." Shepard mused.

"Perhaps." Agreed Kryik, glancing down at her.

Nihlus' mandibles twitched. He was not happy with her, but he couldn't bring himself to reprimand her again. She was starting to remind him of himself. He felt frustrated and proud at the same time. He wondered if his old superiors had felt the same.

"A krogan? Do you mean that mercenary C-sec brought in?" Vakarian asked.

"We are aware that a krogan has been hired to kill Fist. He doesn't seem concerned about public knowledge of his actions." Kryik replied. "His name is Wrex."

"That's the one. We'd better hurry before C-sec has to release him" Vakarian nodded.


	10. Fist The Council

They got to C-sec in time to see a group of officers that were questioning the krogan. Wrex had openly admitted to his intent to kill Fist. Any other species would have been locked up, any other krogan... maybe. But krogan's, especially this one, were more difficult to apprehend with out someone getting killed.

Wrex was 'released' when he decided to walk over to the trio waiting patiently to one side. Two male turians and a human female. It was uncommon, but he was no one's judge, unless he was being paid to be.

"Do I know you?" Wrex asked, eyeing each of them as if they were prey.

"I'm Nihlus Kryik." The turian stepped forward as he spoke, establishing a silent battle of dominance with the krogan. "We're going after Fist. We thought you might want to come along."

"Ah.." Wrex growled. "Kryik. _Spectre_ Kryik. I've heard a lot about _you_. We're both warriors, Kryik. Out of respect I'll give you a fair warning." Wrex leaned into the turian, glaring up at him. "I'm going to kill Fist."

"Fist knows you're coming. We'll have a better chance if we all work together." Vakarian said.

"My people have a saying," Wrex said, backing away a step. "Seek the enemy of your enemy and you will find a friend."

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine, Wrex." Kryik said, offering his hand to seal the partnership. Wrex took it heartily.

Garrus was right, Fist was ready for them. The bar had been emptied of patrons and dancers. It now housed men and krogan with guns. The team quickly removed all threats within line of sight of the door way. Vakarian sniped a human off the raised stage with a satisfied grin.

Using the bar as cover, Shepard made her way around the room. A krogan blind sided her from behind a column. She'd never been charged by a krogan before. It hurt. A lot. Even with her armor and shields at full the pain in her body was crippling. She rolled onto her back on the floor to open her lungs back up. He'd knocked the wind out of her. She had little time to recover when he turned back for another run. She managed to roll out of the way just in time to miss being trampled. Her lungs screamed at her for air, but she pushed through the pain. Shepard unloaded her gun into his face, turning it to a mess of blood and tissue. The krogan howled at her through the gore, still alive.

"Damn!" She muttered and recovered her feet.

Shepard took off at a run to take cover on the other side of a over turned table. A blue aura surrounded her as she prepared to throw a ball of warp energy at the monster. She let it fly.

The krogan was slammed to the floor, the rest of his face spewing into the air with the force of the fall. He didn't get back up.

"Finally." She breathed.

She was glad Wrex was on her side. He was bigger than the one she'd just taken out, and he had scars to prove what he could survive.

Nihlus watched Sonya handle the krogan with interest. Beside him Garrus was taking aim to assist her. He quickly grabbed the barrel of the officers's gun, shaking his head. He needed to see her operate on her own.

Garrus knitted his brow plates, but nodded to the Spectre and lowered his weapon. Wrex was having too much fun killing of the remaining mercs to care what anyone else was doing..

Nihlus kept his own rifle at the ready, just in case. He was surprised at how well Shepard handled the blow of a charging krogan. When she emerged from behind the table he ran over to her, joining her by the bar.

"Thanks for the help." Shepard said sarcastically. He glared up at him, still trying to catch her breath.

"I had every faith in your abilities, Shepard. If you are ever alone in the field, there will be no help." He stated mater-of-factly.

Her gaze softened, but she was still irritated. His little lesson could have killed her, but he made his point.

Wrex and Vakarian were at the private office access door at the back of the bar. Garrus was hacking through the security systems locking them out when Kryik and Shepard joined them. A few seconds later the doors hissed open. The team was greeted by two un-armored humans with pistols, and not very good ones at that.

"Stop right there!" The men shouted, training their weapons on the intruders.

"_Warehouse_ workers? All the real guards must be dead." Vakarian. mused.

"Stay back or we'll shoot!" One of the workers threatened.

"We just took out every guard in this place. This would be a good time to find somewhere else to work." Kryik suggested, at gun point.

"Yeah, right. That's a good idea." Said one, eyeing the barrels trained on him.

"Yeah, I never liked Fist anyway." Agreed the other. He was looking at the scared krogan. He wasn't sure, but he was almost certain he'd pissed himself.

The men left in a hurry past the intruders and through the door. Wrex chuckled when he smelled the effects of fear on the one who had soiled himself.

"Amusing as that was, it would have been quicker just to kill them." Grumbled Wrex.

"Shooting people isn't always the answer." Garrus replied.

"It's always worked for me." Wrex said.

Nihlus shook his head and pushed passed them toward the door a few steps away. They didn't have time for discussions.

The doors to Fist's office opened. Defense turrets popped up out of two false tables and started firing. They could hear Fist mumbling something about doing everything himself. Shepard took cover behind a steel partition. Garrus was next to her. Nihlus concentrated his fire on one of the turrets, making strafing steps across the room to a partition on the other side. Wrex charged toward Fist, who was cowering behind a club chair, ignoring the turret rounds that pelted his armor. Garrus moved around her to cover behind a chair. He activated his omni-tool and sent out an energy pulse to overload the systems of the turrets. Shepard followed suit with a wave of warp energy. The combined effect caused the guns to explode. Wrex had a gun pointed at Fist's face and a foot on his torso.

"Wait! Don't kill me, I surrender!" Fist pleaded, looking up at the ferocious krogan, struggling to keep control of his bladder.

"Where's the quarian?" Kryik started the interrogation as he left the cover of the partition.

"She's not here, I don't know where she is. That's the truth!" Fist shouted.

"You're lying." Kryik called his bluff as he took the landing.

He nodded to Shepard and Vakarian. They promptly aimed another set of guns at his head. Wrex took the initiative to apply more pressure with his foot.

"Okay, okay!" Fist groaned under the weight on his chest. "I don't know where she is, but I know where you can find her!" He gasped, grabbing at the krogan's foot. "The quarian isn't here! She said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself! Aakk!"

"Impossible. The Shadow Broker only works through his agents." Said Vakarian.

Nihlus glanced at Wrex and pointed with his chin to the krogan's foot. The mercenary eased of, but only a little.

"Let him up." Kryik ordered Wrex, narrowing his eyes at the mercenary.

Wrex complied, reluctantly. Fist stood up slowly, holding his chest and narrowing his eyes at the krogan. Wrex blew hot air through his nostrils and huffed at the human.

"No one meets the Shadow Broker, ever! But she didn't know that." Fist grinned. "I told her I'd set a meeting up. It'll be Saren's men waiting for her."

At the mention of Saren's name, Nihlus released the safety on his gun and pointed into Fists face. His rage returned with a vengeance.

"Tell me where the meeting is before I blow your lying head off." Kryik growled.

"In the wards, the alley behind the markets. She's supposed to meet them right now. You can make it if you hurry." Fist nearly screamed, putting his hands up defensively.

"Are we done here?" Asked Wrex.

"We're done." Kryik answered and turned to leave. Shepard and Vakarian followed.

There was a gunshot behind them. Kryik turned on his heels to see the smoke rising from the barrel of Wrex's gun and a headless body on the floor. He made his way briskly across the floor and leaned into Wrex's face with a pointed talon.

"Don't you ever do that again unless it's a direct order from me." He growled.

"I took the job to kill Fist before I joined your team. I _always_ finish a job." Wrex didn't even blink.

Kryik glowered at the krogan then turned sharply, leaving the office. Shepard and Vakarian exchanged glances before following the Spectre out.

There were reinforcements on the way out of the club. Ill trained reinforcements. They just kept replacing their fallen in the hall entry to Fist's office making themselves easy prey. They reached the meeting in time to duck into cover. The quarian hadn't fallen for the trap. There was a keeper near by working on a console. It ignored the fighting and gun fire.

Nihlus recognized the turian that had pawed the quarian right before the fight broke out. His face paint marked him as being from a colony that had been a bitter rival to Nihlus' colony. Those days were long past, but the pride of one's home remained. Kryik took aim and fired. The threatening pointed teeth and skull motif shattered after the impact of two successive cryo rounds.

Nihlus surveyed the damage to the alley. He frowned to himself when he saw the keeper slumped over the console. It had been killed by a stray. A panel in the wall opened and two more keepers emerged. They drug the corpse through the opening and a third exited to close the panel and resume the previous keepers duties. Not many saw what they had just witnessed, if anyone ever had. Nihlus mentally cataloged the event and turned his attention to the quarian.

Tali Zora nar Ryya was unharmed and willing to share her information with them. They took her to the human embassy. The ambassador would need to hear the evidence as well. Tali had seen a group of geth, curious as to why they had ventured beyond the Veil, she . Eventually she was able to single one out, then disabled information she had recovered from the audio banks of the get was a recorded conversation. One Nihlus found very interesting.

"Eden Prime was a major victory." Saren's voice filled the room from Tali's omni-tool. "The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit."

Shepard glanced over to Kryik. His features were stern, his eyes glaring out of the white markings that decorated his face. She wondered how long he would brood like this.

"That's Saren's voice! This proves his involvement in the attack!" Said Captain Anderson, his eyes wide.

"Saren has already been revoked his status and a warrant was issued for his arrest. This only adds to his charges." Nihlus said as he shook his head.

"There's more. Saren wasn't working alone." Tali said and played the full audio.

"Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit."

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." A deep female voice followed Saren's words.

"I don't recognize that other voice, the one talking about Reapers." Said the ambassador.

"What are the Reapers?" Shepard asked.

Tali explained her findings on the Reapers from the memory core of the geth, and about their destruction of the Protheans. The geth believed the Reapers to be as gods and that Saren knew how to bring them back.

Ambassador Udina was not convinced and even less excited about the news of geth gods. The Council was also unconvinced of the Reaper threat, but they did accept the evidence of Saren's involvement at Eden asari Councillor recognized the other voice as asari Matriarch Benezia. Spectre Kryik made a mental note. That was their next lead.


	11. Do You Want To Catch a Movie Sometime?

The Normandy left dock from the Citadel the next morning at 0700 hours. The ship glided through the space between the station and the relay, a thing of beauty and grace. At least that's how Joker saw her. She was his girl, his one and only love. Sure they couldn't have kids together, but who wants kids anyway? Maken' 'em's the fun part and that would likely break his pelvis, so he was happy to fly.

Shepard stood in the arch way behind Joker for the first jump of the day, the way she always did. The helmsman pulled the ship along side the relay, reading off the stats the way he always did. The sound of the words in his voice had become a conditioning to her excitement. The blue arch of energy hit the ship and flung her into space. The vertigo came then went as they dropped out of FTL and Joker finished off the experience with the arrival stats to Artemis Tau.

It almost felt like a threesome for the pilot. It put a grin on his face to think of it that way. How else would he ever get two women at once and not end up in a body cast after? And it was practically guaranteed every day. How many guys could say_ that_ about their love life? Yeah, he was a lucky man.

"Hey Commander," He called to her, "Are you gonna stand there all day, cause I gotta warn ya... things get kinda personal up here around eleven-hundred hours." He teased.

"I'll see ya after thirteen-hundred hours then." She teased back.

"Commander! I think you over estimate my libido, but thanks for the compliment." His smile widened as he glanced back at her.

"Oh my god..." Shepard threw her hands up and walked away. "I'm outta here." She could still hear Joker laughing as she descended the stairs.

Kryik was waiting for Shepard in the debriefing room. Somewhere in the Artemis Tau cluster there was a young asari researcher of all things Protean. He felt she would be of value either through her knowledge, or through Saren's possible pursuit of her for the same reason. It was also a possibility that she was already involved. If she was unwilling to assist them, she would have to be eliminated.

The doors hissed open behind him. He could hear Shepard's soft foot steps as she walked down the ramp.

"So, what are we doing here?" She asked casually.

"There is an asari scientist that specializes in Prothean history and archaeology. I believe, if she is not already working with Saren, that he will be seeking her services... by force if necessary. It would be in our best interest, and hers, if we get to her first." Kryik explained. He continued to glare at the floor.

"From what you've said I have to agree." She nodded. "What's the plan?"

"We will assess the situation when we go in." He replied flatly.

"I'll tell Garrus and Tali to suit up." She said, and turned to leave.

"No." Kryik said sternly.

He heard her foot steps stop and the shuffle of her feet as she looked back at him. He turned toward her to see the puzzled look on her face.

Nihlus crossed the room until he was close enough to smell the musk of her skin and the clean scent in her hair. They had been working side by side for little more than a month. It seemed much longer. There was a desire building in him to be near her. There was something about her that provoked an emotional response.

She had stayed with him after facing Saren in the Council chambers. Comforted him in silence with her presence. Why had she done that for him? Then he had defended her against Harkin's unwanted advancements and harsh words. Why did he feel the need to protect her? She was more than capable of taking care of herself.

The sound of Shepard clearing her throat pulled him from his thoughts. He was still standing inches from her. She was waiting for him to tell her who to bring with them to the surface. He could see her growing discomfort on her face.

"I think we should take a smaller team in. Just you and myself." He said. He wondered if he was being to forward with his intentions.

"Okay." Shepard shifted her weighted nervously. "You don't think we should bring along one other team member?"

"I think we should do this mission alone." He wasn't unaware of the innuendo that could have been interpreted from that statement. He realized he wouldn't mind it.

"Nihlus, is there something else you'd like to talk about?" Sonya asked.

She could feel the warmth in her face. She wasn't going to lie to herself. She'd noticed the differences in him and other turians. His height and long fringe often earned him shy smiles and craving glances from the asari on the station. Garrus got them too, but not like Nihlus did. She'd spent a few minutes to look up what made a male attractive turian culture on the extra-net. Nihlus would be considered quite alluring among his people if he were not an outsider. While she tried to not let that affect her own tastes, it didn't hurt.

Nihlus's mandibles fluttered and he flexed his fists a few times. He never expected to feel nervous around her.

"After the mission... I could see what we have on board to drink. Maybe we could talk, like we did in the lounge?"

He knew it was a risk. He didn't care that she was human, but did she care that he was turian? She hadn't given him any clear signals that she was interested. He was surprised at his own advances.

"I'd like that." She grinned up at him.

He didn't know how to respond. He had prepared to be brutally shut down. They'd basically just made plans for a date! Turians usually didn't court this way. He didn't know what humans did. It increased his nervousness when he couldn't think of something else to say.

Sonya saw his eyes dart away for a second. She thought he seemed a bit unsure, so she decided to be the one to walk away. She tired not to feel too self conscious as she walked up the ramp.


	12. T'Soni

Creepy and geth infested. That's how Shepard would describe the Protean ruins they were running through shooting synthetic life forms. The walkways creaked, the elevator jolted when it started and skidded to a halt with sparks flying when it stopped. The two of them moved quickly, fluidly. She knew what to do and where to go without him telling or signaling her, anticipating his actions. The awkwardness that she thought would be between them wasn't there. On the mission, it was almost as if the conversation in the com room had never happened. They found Dr. Liara T'Soni in an unusual situation at the bottom of broken scaffolding.

"Help! Is someone there? Can you hear me? Please help!"

"Dr. T'Soni?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, are you with the geth?" Liara asked warily.

"No." Shepard answered flatly.

"I'm trapped. Can you help me?"

"How did you get yourself into this situation?" asked Kryik.

He tried to to grin. The asari was in a rather awkward position. Liara's limbs were pulled in a star, held captive in some kind of suspended bubble in a room behind a force field.

"I knew the barrier curtain would keep the geth and that krogan out. I must have hit something I wasn't supposed to."

"We'll find a way to get you out." Shepard replied.

"Please hurry!" Liara pleaded.

"If the geth were sent after her then she is not working with Saren. There's a mining laser over there." Kryik pointed out the machinery below them. "Maybe we use it to make a way in." He suggested.

Shepard examined the lava flow that had solidified around the structure without damaging it. It was a marvel of engineering.

"We have no way of finding a weak spot that isn't supporting critical weight. Won't making a hole destabilize the chamber?" She asked him.

"It's a chance we'll have to take if we're going to get Dr. T'Soni out of there." He replied, impressed, but not surprised by her forethought. "There isn't going to be another way in." He added, guessing her next sentence.

There were more geth, but no krogans. According to Liara, there was at least one. The two of them took out the few geth easily. Hacking the controls for the mining laser was slightly more difficult. Kryik knew he got it right when the beam shot out from the needle, blasting a hole under Liara's position through the rock and stone.

The found a huge platform circling a central column. There was a control panel near the middle. Shepard examined the console. After Tali explain what the geth knew about the disappearance of the Protheans, Shepard had realized that her visions from the beacon were of the destruction of the Prothean's civilization. She wondered if the visions from the beacon had also down loaded other information to her. She had with held the information from everyone, but Anderson. Thankfully he had not insisted she share. She didn't need anyone thinking she was crazy, especially with the opportunity to be a Spectre at steak.

The characters on the keyboard looked familiar, but she didn't know what they said. She put her fingers on the console and hoped her fingers would 'know' what to do. She tapped a few keys and the lift jolted to life, raising them up to Liara's level.

"How did you know which keys to hit?" Kryik asked her, curious and a little suspicious.

"Luck?" She shrugged and jogged over to Liara before he could as her more questions.

"Thank the goddess. How did you get in here? I didn't think there was any way past the barrier curtain." Liara asked.

"The mining laser." Shepard answered as she let her fingers tap the keys that released the doctor.

"Umph!" Liara landed with a grunt. Shortly after the building shuddered.

"I think you may have triggered a seismic event. We should leave quickly." suggested Dr. T'Soni.

Shepard wondered if the woman's voice ever became harsh or louder than a whisper. If she was alarmed, Shepard couldn't tell by her tone.

"Agreed." Kryik nodded. "Dr. T'Soni, can you operate the lift?"

"I think so." She answered.

They three of them ran to the lift. Liara's fingers moved quickly over the keys and the platform jolted to life once more. As it acceded the column, Liara began asking questions.

"Who are you?"

"We were sent by the Council. We're to secure you, and find out what you know about the geth and Saren. Do you know anything about your mother's involvement with him?" Kryik began.

"No, I haven't spoken to Benezia for years. Do you think she is why the geth were sent for me?" Liara asked with wide, child like eyes.

"It's a possibility. More likely Saren is interested in your knowledge of the Protheans. What do you know about the conduit?" he continued.

"I don't know anything about a conduit. I..."

Debris fell from the ceiling onto the lift, jarring it, but not stopping it. Shepard activated her omni-tool.

"Joker, get the Normandy air born and lock in on my signal." Shepard ordered.

"Aye, aye, Commander. Secure and away. ETA; eight minutes."

The lift halted at the top of the column with a shudder. A krogan and more than a few geth blocked the only exit.

"Surrender, or don't. That would be more fun!" Said the yellow faced krogan as he approached the lift.

"In case you didn't notice, this place is falling apart!" Shepard retorted.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" The krogan mocked. "Thanks for getting rid of those energy shields for us. Now, hand over the doctor."

"Whatever it is you want, you're not getting it from me!" Liara spat.

"She'll stay with us, thanks." Shepard said sarcastically.

"Not an option." The krogan shook his head. "Saren wants her and he always gets what he wants."

"Not always." Kryik growled.

"Kill them. Spare the asari if you can... " The krogan ordered "if not, doesn't matter." he shrugged and pulled out his rifle.

Shepard immediately hit the krogan as hard as she could with a warp blast, knocking him to the ground. Liara followed suit with lift, then ducked into cover. She was other wise unarmed.

Shepard fired several rounds into the suspended krogan. The wounds regenerated before her eyes. This was going to be one tough son of a bitch to take down. Shepard hit him with another warp blast and ran for cover behind the console, firing shots behind her, still burning with blue flames.

Kryik ran up to the ledge where the geth were fanning out to flank them. He was grateful for the assistance of Lira. She leaned out of cover, alight with blue flame, sending geth into the walls with warp or throw. Kryik finished them off with a round to the head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shepard go down with a hard blow from the charging krogan. He couldn't believe the creature was still alive. He'd never seen a krogan regen that fast. He unloaded his gun into the side of the krogan's face. Liara left cover to send a volley of warp blasts. Their combined effort slowed the warrior down, but did not stop him.

Shepard rolled onto her feet, kneeling on one knee she fired her sub-machine gun from the hip. The krogan ignored the bullets hitting him from both directions, charging strait for Shepard. She didn't flinch. As the last round fired from her weapon a large section of the ceiling fell away and crushed the krogan. Shepard could hear him moaning, still alive under the rock. But he was pinned down. It was their chance to get away.

Liara ran ahead, Nihlus hesitated by the opening of the building for Sonya. He pushed her ahead of him with a taloned hand on her lower back. The roof of the cavern was coming down fast. Kryik shot down the geth that continued to peruse them. T'Soni and Shepard were both blue with a biotic glow as they threw any geth in there path off the scaffolding to the ground below. He ran up fast behind them shouting,

"Move, move, move!"

Kryik was worried they may not make it out. The tunnel to the surface seemed longer than it had coming in. T'Soni pushed the hatch open. He could see the Normandy as she flew down, blocking out the sun for a few seconds. When he and his team were in the light of day and he could feel the breeze on his face, when he saw that Shepard was safely on board the Normandy, he was satisfied.


	13. Two Bottles of Wineoh!

Sonya got off the elevator, clean and dressed in her military issue uniform. She took a deep breath and let it out. She was nervous, unsure of what to expect. She was meeting Nihlus in his quarters, the captains quarters. She was thankful when she saw there was no one in the mess and Alenko was absent from his post. Fraternization between them would surely be looked upon as dishonorable, and there were regs. She didn't want people to think she was interested in him for a favorable eval for the Spectres, or be court-martialed. She considered the possibility that Nihlus had intentionally scheduled the duties to leave the deck clear for that specific purpose. She allowed herself a smile at the thought that the turian would go through the trouble for the sake of privacy.

The door hissed open. Nihlus looked up from the data pad he was reading when she entered the room.

"Shep... Sonya. Please, have a seat." He stood and motioned to the small sofa afforded the cabin. He set the data pad down on the desk.

Sonya saw two bottles of wine and two glasses on the low table in front of the sofa. She assumed one was for her and the other for his dextro-amino physiology. She took a seat on the leather sofa, leaning back and letting her hands rest on the cushion. The leather was cool and smooth under her finger tips. She could faintly smell the exotic earthiness of his skin as he sat next to her on the other cushion. She let her knee rest a inch away from his.

"The view isn't as nice, but the wine is good." He teased, trying to ease her nerves as well as his own. He offered a grin.

"The wine, I have yet to taste." She teased back, "The view is magnificent ." She said boldly, and smiled at him.

His eyes flicked to hers, startled by her compliment. He'd not received many, aside from flirtatious asari. Most of those had been dancers or acquaintances of Saren's. He wasn't unaware of his favorable features, but his birth status had all but exiled him from social circles amongst his own kind. To be complimented by a _human_ was unexpected to say the least. Then again, he was_ turian_ that found a _human_ attractive... was it really so different?

"The only view I'm interested in is _you_." He said, just as boldly. His mandibles fluttered when she blushed.

"I, uhm..." Sonya laughed nervously.

She felt giddy, and ridiculous for feeling that way. She was old enough to be beyond silly school girl awkwardness. Why in the world did he make her so nervous? She considered her own question for a second. It was probably because he was turian. Strange and new, exciting! But she knew it was more than that. She liked him. He was different, not just from other turians, and he had a tender heart beneath the rough exterior. Something she'd come to admire in him, among other things.

Sonya grabbed the bottle closest to her and pulled the cork, smelling it. It was a red with a pungent odor, like roses and some kind of spice... saffron maybe.

"It smells interesting." She commented.

Nihlus took the bottle gently from her hand.

"Well, hopefully it is as good as you say. Though I think it might kill me to find out." He grinned.

Sonya realized he was trying to make joke, but the words came out wrong. The faux pas made her laugh.

Satisfied with her reaction, Nihlus poured her a glass, then opened his own bottle. He saw her brows raise when his came out green.

"Would you like a taste?" He offered.

"Only a drop." She grinned.

"Of course." He nodded.

He offered her the glass, intending for her to take it. He was taken back, but not displeased when she placed her lips on the rim of the glass and let him guild the liquid to her. He wet her pinkish lips with the green wine, then righted the glass and pulled it away. He watched, fascinated, as she ran her tongue over her lips.

"It's... sweet!" She said, amazed. "I guess I thought it would be bitter."

Sonya took a sip of her own. It wasn't as sweet, but it was smooth and clean with a bit of a bite. She liked it.

The deep red of the wine stained her lips. The color brought out the blush in her cheeks and the depth of her eyes. She was...

"Beautiful."

Sonya looked up at him.

"What?" She asked.

Nihlus' pupils shrunk to the size of a pin head. Had he said that aloud? He took a sip of his wine to give himself a second to compose himself.

"The cavern, where Dr. T'Soni was trapped? It was an amazing geological location." He said. He mentally kicked himself.

"Seeing the lava flow from underneath was fascinating. It's a shame it's likely rubble now."

"Unfortunately it was unavoidable given the situation. I was impressed with how you handled the krogan. You seem to be developing a habit of taking risks." Nihlus relaxed into the sofa.

"I had help." She looked him in the eye. "I'm not sure my plan would have worked if you and Liara hand't jumped in." She tipped her glass to him.

"I have no doubts that you would have survived on your own. Though, I don't think you would have used the same tactics. Getting plowed by a krogan is never a pleasant experience."

Sonya turned bright red, hiding her smile behind the glass. Nihlus immediately realized his questionable use of words.

"Spirits." He swore.

Sonya laughed at his expense.

"It's ok. I know what you meant." She said smiling.

Sonya placed a consoling hand on his leg. The wine was lowering her defenses. She was coming out of her shell and Nihlus wasn't sure what to do with the vixen that was emerging. He felt a warmth building in his gut when she didn't remove her hand right away.

"You know, we're alike in a way." Sonya mused aloud after finishing her glass. She took the liberty of pouring herself more.

"We've both had hard lives and buried ourselves in our work. Grew up around crim and drugs..." Sonya looked at Nihlus, wondering about the details his past.

"Why didn't you join a mercenary gang, or _start_ one?" She asked.

Nihlus' mandibles flexed. He wasn't prepared to answer her question. He wasn't _prepared_ to have met her.

"My reason's are not so dis-similar to yours. Though I had a father to guild me. He died when I was sixteen. After that my mother insisted I join the military. She wanted to be sure I avoided the mercenary life. You're familiar with the rest."

"I didn't mean to bring up painful memories..." She said softly.

Nihlus felt moved by her compassion.

"I've mourned his death, Sonya. There is no pain in the memories I keep. I remember his life and the values he taught me." He paused, remembering his father's words. "Honor is something you carry within yourself, a code to live by. If you are successful, others will see it in you. You will be honorable and thusly honored." He paused again for effect. "It is one of many lessons that most turians have forgotten. It's part of the reason I am a Spectre."

His chest swelled in his uniform with pride. If she were turian it would have been a courting display, like a peacocks feathers.

"You have courage." She commented. "No trip to Oz for you."

"Oz?" He asked, his brow plates furrowed.

"It's a reference to an ancient human story. In short, there is a sentient lion who lacks courage. So he makes a journey to see the emperor who he's told can give it to him. When he get's there he finds he's had the courage he was seeking all along." She smiled thinking of the child's tale.

"It is a good story." Nihlus said softly.

He'd been looking deeply into her eyes as she explained the metaphor to him, letting himself relax and loose himself in their warmth. He put his empty glass on the table and swept the freed talons up to her cheek. His finger tips touched her hair. It was soft, and feathery. She didn't pull away or change the subject. Instead she gazed back into his eyes, searching.

"You also have courage, Sonya." He purred. "And an inner strength surpassing that of most others. They are admirable qualities."

Sonya slid her hand over his, taking his talons in her fingers and drawing his hand away from her cheek. She let their hands settle in her lap.

"You have a tender heart, Nihlus." She said warmly.

Nihlus began to worry that this was the beginning of a rejection speech and steeled himself, but he left his talons in her hand. His heart pounded in his chest. It beat harder when she leaned in and tentatively kiss his mouth.

Her lips physically felt the same as an asari's, but there was a spark that ignited a fire in him that he had never felt before. She started to pull back. His free talons snaked into her hair, cradling her head. He returned the kiss as best he could. She moaned against his lips, encouraging him, building his desire. He slipped his talons from her hand and wrapped them around her waist, drawing her closer to him. He felt her hands slide up his armored chest and wrap around his neck. One hand wandered over a mandible to his sensitive fringe. Her fingers were warm on his skin. He purred against her lips at her delicate touch.

The warmth in his gut was now a raging fire. His tapered tongue pushed past her lips with little resistance and found her shorter, smoother sweetness. He was gradually leaning into her, listening to her moans, feeling her panting breath on his face, smelling her arousal. His own had extended from it's protective leathery folds and was pressing uncomfortably against the interior of his armor.

Nihlus' balance wavered and they fell off the sofa to the floor. Sonya started giggling, easing his embarrassment. He lifted himsef off of her. He smiled at her and chuckled. She laughed even harder.

"It seems we got a bit carried away." He said apologetically, shaking his head.

Sonya was laughing hysterically now. He couldn't help but join her. It was a ridiculous sight, the two of them in a pile on the floor laughing like loons. Sonya found his eyes with hers. The laughing subsided, leaving them both with big goofy smiles on their faces. Sonya splayed her fingers on either side of his face and kissed him once more, sweetly.

"I should go." She whispered.

Nihlus tightened his grip on her waist, then released her. He stood and helped her up with an offered hand. She flashed another smile up at him.

"Sleep well." He said, then pressed his mouth to her cheek, smelling her skin.

When she left his cabin, Nihlus settled onto the bed. It took several minutes of meditation to calm his passion into recession. His heart still pounded in his chest. Whatever was happening between them, he liked it.

Sonya 'calmed' her passions in a different manner. Her brain felt staticy in her head from the rush. She never knew turians could be so exciting! They were usually so rigid. She certainly never expected such electricity from the reserved Spectre, Nihlus Kryik.

She left her clothes in a pile on the floor. Her quarters were smaller than the captain's, but larger than a crewman's. She eagerly crawled under the white sheets on her bed with her special toy. Multiple settings and a self sustaining power source, noiseless and approximately three inches long. Perfect. It didn't penetrate deep enough to deflower her, if she still needed deflowering, but it got the job done. Her soft moans echoed off the walls of her room accompanied by the sound of wetness until she fell prey to sleep.


	14. Port Hanshan

Nihlus had typed up his report on Shepard, along with his official evaluation and recommendation. If they made her a Spectre, it was possible that they would give them separate missions. This thought kept him from hitting the 'send' button on his console. It was exceedingly selfish. He knew that, but he wasn't ready to let her go. There was something deeply personal about his attachment to her. He didn't understand it, but felt he needed to. Besides, making Shepard a Spectre wasn't going to instantly propel the human race toward galactic interspecies peace. A few more days wouldn't damage anything there was to gain, and he may need her on Noveria.

Noveria. A frozen wonderland, that is if you're trying to hide questionable or flat out illegal research and business practices. Nihlus wasn't sure if he would find Saren there. He had received reports from the Council of geth interest in the corporate research colony. They wanted to know why, and so did he.

Shepard was on the bridge when they dropped out of FTL. The blue planet below looked as frozen as it was, no deceptions. At least the planet itself was honest. It's inhabitants were a different story.

"Approach control, this is the SSV Normandy. Requesting a vector and a birth." Joker's fingers prepared the ship for docking as he spoke.

"Normandy, your arrival was not scheduled. Our defense grid is armed and tracking you. State your business." The reply was less than friendly.

"Citadel business. We've got a Council Spectre aboard." Joker said flatly. He didn't take kindly to his ship being threatened.

"Sending you coordinates for docking. Be advised, we will be confirming identification upon arrival. If confirmation cannot be established your vessel will be impounded."

"What a fun bunch! I think I'll take my next leave here." Joker teased with a smirk.

Shepard grinned and him and walked away. It was time to shot things. Eventually, it always came down to shooting things.

The docking area was cold. The ship hanger shielded them from the wind, but the chill bit right through his armor. He hated the cold. Most turians did. Their physiology just wasn't meant to handle it. Shepard's skin looked a little taunt, a human reaction to cold, but seemed otherwise unaffected. Dr. T'Soni came with them on this trip at Kryik's request. If there were geth, then Saren had an interest here.. If Saren himself was not overseeing it someone was, maybe Benezia. Bringing her daughter may give them an edge, or it may undo them. The potential advantage was worth the risk. However, as the team rounded the bend, their entry into the main building was impeded by a small armed security team.

"That's far enough." said a dark haired Asian woman.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Asked Kryik.

"You better hope there isn't." The words were spoken with venom by a blonde, stern looking woman who stood to the left of the Asian.

"This is an unscheduled arrival. I need your credentials." replied the Asian.

"I'm a Spectre. My name is Kryik." the turian answered.

"Load of horse crap, ma'm." said the blonde.

"We'll need to confirm that." The Asian woman said, ignoring the Sargent."Also, I must advise you that fire arms are not permitted on will be returned upon you're departure." She paused, turning to the blonde. "Sargent Sterling, secure their weapons."

Kryik unclipped his weapon and took aim. Shepard and T'Soni followed his lead. Their opposition echoed their movements.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." said Kryik.

"Captain Monsuo, stand down." a female voice came over the loud speakers. "We confirmed their identity. Spectre's _are_ authorized to carry weapons, Captain."

The guards lowered their guns and took a step back, except the Sargent. Sterling remained by the captain's side.

"You may proceed, Spectre. I hope the rest of your visit will be less confrontational." said Captain Monsuo.

Kryik and his team replaced their weapons.

"Parasini san will meet you up stairs."

"Behave yourselves." Warned Sargent Sterling.

Nihlus nodded to the captain, ignoring the Sargent and went through the doors. It appeared this colony's security was a match for that of the Citadel. There were mounted weapons detectors and hovering turrets. He also noted the water feature at the entrance. It was infinity warmer inside the walls of the colony. They passed under the beam of a weapons detector. Alarms sounded. A woman in a pink asari robe ran up to the service desk.

"Weapons detectors. Don't mind the alarms!" She shouted over the noise as she keyed in the code to turn them off.

"I am Gianna Parasini, assistant to Administrator Anoleis. We apologize for the incident in the docking bay. Welcome to Port Hanshan."

"Who pissed in your Sargent's coffee?" Shepard was about to ask before Kryik beat her to the punch with a more diplomatic comment.

"I'm here on urgent business."

"One of my duties is the orientation of new arrivals. Do you have any questions?" Parasini asked.

"Has anyone unusual passed through here recently?" Shepard asked, stepping up beside the Spectre.

"Unusual? An asari matriarch passed through a few days ago. Lady Benezia."

"Saren's aid is here..." Kryik brooded.

"Mother? She's _here_?" Liara couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Passed through? Where is she now?" Asked Shepard. It seemed she was the only one keeping focus.

"Benezia left for the Peak 15 research complex days ago. To the best of my knowledge, she's still there."

"Then that's were we need to go." interrupted Kryik.

"You'll need to ask Administrator Anoleis for permission to leave this port."

"Understood. May we go in now?" Kryik asked politely.

"Of course. If you have any other questions you can ask me at the administrator's office."

Parasini finished her sentence over her shoulder as she turned to walk away. Kryik glanced at Shepard and nodded, silently thanking her for keeping the mission in mind.

Shepard stood behind and to the right of the Spectre in the elevator to the main floor. She was used to being second in command, so she didn't feel shame or frustration at being in his shadow. It was her job to keep the focus. To take care of what slipped through his talons.

Shepard took advantage of the eye shield on her helmet to hide her gaze wandering over his alien form. Since their 'date' the night before she had difficulty in keeping her hormones in check while on duty. Granted it had been less than 24 hours ago, but she felt that, as a soldier, she should be able to turn off her personal interests. It was more difficult than she'd imagined.

The group headed strait for the administrator's office. Large windows lined one wall, allowing a view of the blizzard outside. The main floor was decorated with zen like water features and large, smooth stones. It was meant to offer a peaceful atmosphere, but it felt cold and sterile. A low, whispering din echoed through the space like secrets hiding under the stones, eager to be uncovered.


	15. Administrator Anoleis

Assistant Parasini was where she said she would be. Kryik approached her, walking briskly across the floor. Shepard and T'Soni had to jog to keep up.

"I need to speak with Administrator Anoleis."

"Just one moment please..." She held the com button down. "Mr. Anoleis?"

"Yes, what, what what?" came a nasally, irritated voice.

"Spectre Kryik is asking to see you, sir."

"Right. Fine. Come in."

Kryik didn't wait for the receptionist to repeat the answer. He rounded the privacy wall and entered the office with purpose.

"You'll excuse me if I don't stand up. I have no time to entertain turian outsiders and their pets." the salarian rudely stated.

Nihlus' eyes narrowed and his mandibles pressed flat against his salarian knew too much for his own good.

"I'm here as a Spectre, not a turian. Keep that in mind." He said coolly.

"Believe me, that is foremost in my mind." Anoleis commented. "This greeting is a curtesy. I will only cooperate as required by the executive board. Businesses come here to avoid the second guessing of galactic law."

"I'm here conducting an investigation. It's a matter of galactic security."Kryik stated.

"Yes, isn't everything." Anoleis mocked. "I will not allow you to harass our clients. This world is private property." The salarian shook his head in a defiant mannar at the _Spectre from the Citadel_, such as he was.

"I'm looking for the asari matriarch, Lady Benezia. I know she's here." Kryik continued. He was slightly bluffing, but his confidant words gave him some power in the exchange.

"She arrived here a few days ago accompanied by a personal escort and some cargo. She's up at Peak 15." Anoleis answered.

"I need to get to Peak 15." Kryik said sternly.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that either. Look out a window, turian. There's a level three blizzard out there. All ground transports are locked down until further notice. You're not leaving this port, unless it's in your ship. A suggestion I think you should follow." Anoleis was growing more smug by the second.

"Thank you for your time, Administrator." Kryik said politely. He was already thinking of ways to get around the problem.

"I've received a dozen urgent messages while you've dithered about. Don't thank me, just leave." Anoleis spat

Kryik didn't offer a bow or even a nod before he left the room. He was not about to be stopped by an insulting salarian with too much power. He was passing the reception desk when Anoleis' assistant called for his attention.

"Mr. Anoleis isn't the only one who can get a pass to leave Hanshan."

Kryik walked over to the woman in the blinding pink robe with caution.

"Tell me what I want to know." His voice rumbled deep in his chest.

Sonya felt her heart rate quicken at the sound as it sent a chill up her spine. Liara gave her a side long look.

Liara was very observant. A skill that was useful in studying Prothean ruins and old tech. She'd notice the quick glances and lingering eyes. She saw the way Shepard would rub her neck briefly or how her lips and cheeks blushed when the turian spoke to her. The turian's signals were more subtle. Slight swagger in his step that always carried him a little closer to Shepard, or that less than a second touch to her wrist when he wanted her attention. Things that no one else, including the two involved, seemed to pick-up on. It was none of her business. So she kept her mouth shut. Secretly she thought it was cute, but also disappointing. Shepard was an intriguing and lovely human woman.


	16. Acquiring a Pass

The team took the elevator up to the hotel bar. They had a name and a species. Lorik Qui'in, turian. Gianna had suggested they speak with him regarding a pass to leave the port. Kryik knew there was going to be more to it, they were on Noveria after all. The Spectre scanned the room. Despite the fact that most of the guards were turian, there didn't seem to be many in the hotel lounge area. He spotted an older looking male with white face paint sitting at a table near the large fountain in the center of the room. A good place to start if he wasn't the target.

"Afternoon!" The older male greeted him warmly as if they were old friends. "Sit down, have a drink." He gestured to the empty chairs around his table. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you Lorik Qui'in? I've heard you might be able to help me." asked Kryik.

"You are the Spectre that just arrived, are you not? What could an old man like me possibly help you with, young one?" Lorik said calmly.

"I'm trying to get into the garage. I have places to go." Kryik cryptically replied.

"You need a pass... How fortuitous. I'm the manager of the local Synthetic Insights office. For the moment, at least. Mr. Anoleis closed my office. He claims to be investigating reports of my corruption. The Administrator is an interesting man. He has become quite _wealthy_ since he took direct control of rents."

"By 'rents' you mean bribes for Anoleis." Kryik guessed.

"Indeed." Lorik eyed the younger turian. "I acquired evidence of Anoleis' actions. His hired goons are ransacking my office to find it." Lorik paused, looking over the human and young asari with the Spectre. "I suspect your goal lies outside this port. Mr. Anoleis would be disinclined to let you wander. If you recover the evidence from my office I will _give_ you my garage pass, as well as a sum of credits."

"A fair exchange." Kryik nodded.

"Violence against Anoleis' thugs may be necessary. He has members of Hanshan's security team searching my offices. He's paying them under the table. Ms. Monsuo is unaware of their _outside_ employment."

"If Anoleis is paying them under the table, they're mercenaries. I can kill mercenaries." Kryik stated flatly. He could have been talking about his favorite flavor of tea.

"Excellent. Here's my pass into our offices. It will activate the elevator. The evidence is on my office computer. This OSD contains an encryption key to access the information. It will auto execute." Lorik handed Nihlus the pass and OSD.

"Oh, and do try to keep the blood stains off the carpet, would you?" He added.

Kryik ignored the sarcastic remark and headed for the elevator. Down stairs, across the court yard and up more stairs they found the elevator. Kryik swiped the pass, half expecting an alarm to sound. When the doors opened the team kept formation as they stepped inside. On the way up, Kryik addressed his team.

"Technically we are no longer in Citadel space, we must be careful." His eyes lingered longer on Shepard than T'Soni. "Avoid casualties if possible. We haven't even begun our primary mission here. We cannot be prevented from reaching Peak 15."

He looked sternly at each of them. They nodded to confirm they understood. Satisfied, he faced the doors as they opened and they exited the elevator. Two armed guards were there to greet them.

"Freeze! Hanshan security. This office is sealed." A human female blocked the path.

"I am aware of the situation. Step aside." Kryik demanded.

"You're the Spectre , right? Lorik Qui'in is under investigation." She replied.

Kryik took a step toward the officer. The bare faced turian guard with her drew his weapon. Kryik reflexively glared at him, mandibles flashing a warning. The turian guard took a few steps back.

"I said I was aware of the situation. I cannot allow you to stop my own _investigation_." He warned.

"You wanna cause trouble?" She pulled her own weapon.

"No, but I _will resolve_ it."

Kryik grabbed the muzzle of the human's gun and tore if from her grip, turning her own weapon against her. Shepard and T'Soni aimed their own at the turian guard.

"Drop your weapon." Kryik ordered the turian.

The 'good turian' complied, laying his gun on the floor as quietly as possible.

"Take me to Qui'in's office, quietly." Kryik ordered.

The woman nodded, then moved toward the stairs on the right. She took a few steps, her colleague at her side, the Spectre and his team armed at her back. She waited until her foot was on the first step before shouting, using the echo of the stair way to amplify her warning.

"Intruders!"

Kryik shot her in the head and then the turian. No hesitation, no mercy. Not for traitors or the bare faced.

"Poor choice of last words." He commented. He almost smiled at the lack of carpeting on the floor.

Shepard ran up the stairs and took cover behind a large planter. Reinforcements were running up the walkway from an office at the other end. She assumed it was Lorik's office. A blue aura surrounded her as she threw them over the side of the suspended bridge. She heard their lightly armored bodies hit the floor below with a dull thud. The clicking of boots on tile came up the stairs. Kryik took cover beside her, putting his back to hers. She could faintly smell him. She absently used one hand to rub her neck.

T'Soni used her biotics to create a small singularity. The mercs rushing out of the office where pulled off their feet, floating in mid air helplessly as Kryik and Shepard's bullets ended their lives.

Kryik tapped his armored shoulder against Shepard's as he left cover to lead the team over the bridge to the office. He briskly walked over to the computer and retrieved the data. When the console beeped completion, he glanced up at Shepard.

"Ok. Let's go." He nodded.

Across the bridge they found their way blocked yet again. This time it was Sargent Sterling. Shepard and T'Soni drew their weapons.

"I don't think you're supposed to be here, Kryik." Said Sterling. Her voice still carrying the 'someone pissed in my coffee' tone.

Nihlus instinctively put an arm out protectively on the side Shepard was on. Sonya blinked, confusion crossed her face.

"What is he do... He's protecting me?" She wondered. She tried not to let her personal feelings distract her from the current threat, but it gave her a warm feeling to know he cared for her.

"We were just leaving." Kryik said casually.

"Leave? You think I'm gonna let you walk out?" Sterling asked sarcastically. "Uh, uh." She lifted her chin, pointing over her shoulder to the dead bodies.

"Anoleis would throw you off world for what you did here. I won't. You know what we did to cop killers on _my world_?"

"You're men are dirty, Sargent. You're here, off-duty, breaking the law for bribe money." Said Shepard.

"You can't stop us." announced Kryik as he drew his weapon.

"You talk the talk, but let's see if you can walk with two broken legs." The Sargent retorted as she pulled her own gun and fired.

Shepard ducked behind a planter in time to avoid a powerful biotic burst from Sterling. Unexpected, but not surprising. Shepard's own biotics flared as she returned fire with a warp blast, followed by armor piercing rounds. She glanced around for Kryik and T'Soni. Kryik was behind another planter near by, firing rounds at the Sargent. T'Soni was no where to be seen. Shepard threw Sterling into a wall, interrupting the Sargent's warp blast. She didn't get up from the floor. Shepard caught the blue light of biotics out of the corner of her eye. Somehow T'Soni had made her way to the other side of the terrace. She sent a wave of biotic power toward the remaining mercs, knocking them to the ground. Easy targets for Shepard and Kryik to finish off.

Parasini was waiting for them at the entrance of the hotel lounge when they arrived to deliver the evidence to Lorik. She waved them over to her table.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs."

"You've been working undercover to reveal Anoleis' corruption, haven't you?" Kryik asked. It wasn't really a question.

"You're quick." Parasini said with a smirk.

Shepard felt her face get warm, but it wasn't embarrassment. She mentally kicked herself for being so juvenile.

"The Executive Board knows what he's been doing." Parasini continued. "I've been trying to find sufficient evidence to convict him, or at least charge him. I want you to convince Qui'in to testify before the Board. With his evidence, this planet can run profitably again."

"Noveria is full of corruption. Why worry about what Anoleis is doing?" Shepard asked.

"Anoleis is driving away business. Without clients, Noveria will soon be just another barren frozen world. If you help me I'll get you a garage pass and a transport." Parasini promised.

"I will speak with Qui'in." Kryik agreed.

"Thank you. You know where I work. Come talk to me when you find out if he'll play ball."

Parasini disappeared into the hall leading to the elevators. Shepard watched her leave, then turned her attention to Kryik. He was still standing at the table, thinking about something. His eyes weren't focused on anything in particular. Sonya's eyes wandered over the black and red armor and back up to his fringe, then followed the white pattern on his face until she found his bright green eyes. She was in thought as well. What-the-hell _was_ she _thinking_? He was so different from her. Alien. Inescapably dangerous. Unless she wore crotchless armor, she was going to come out of an intimate encounter with him bearing wounds. Not to mention how their bodies might react to one another due to the amino differences. And what about being a Spectre? Sonya began to doubt if pursuing him was a good idea. Shepard mentally kicked herself, again.. She was on a mission. Why couldn't she focus?

"Okay. I'm going to try and convince him, but we may need to find another way. I have an idea if this doesn't work out." Kryik paused, looking up from the table to find the dark eyes that so haunted him.

"Shepard,"

It took him a second to continue talking. He'd been so focused on the mission, seeing her as a soldier, he'd forgotten how striking her dark eyes were in her pale face.

"You and T'Soni will hang back by the fountain. I'll signal you if and when I want you to join me. I may have better luck with him, one on one."

The words trailed off in his mind... one on one. He was one, he wanted to be on one. The one standing perfectly still in grey and red armor with eyes the color of ebony and the power of a storm. He blinked to hide his change of focus to T'Soni. He needed to concentrate on the mission.

"Always a pleasure, Spectre. Any news on that matter I asked you to look into?" Lorik asked as pleasantly as ever when Kryik walked up to him.

"I have the data. An Internal Affairs investigator contacted me. She wants you to testify against Anoleis."

"Now that you have my property you want to dictate how I use it?" Qui'in spat. "I have no interest in a public spectacle."

"I'm not here to force you to do anything. I have my own problems. It's an opportunity for you to improve the situation on Noveria. Your testimonial would help remove Anoleis from office, creating the opportunity to return Noveria to a profitable port." Kryik tried reasoning with the old male.

"Agh." Lorik sighed and shook his head. He looked away from the Spectre for a few moments.

"Very well. I will testify. Make whatever arrangements you need with your contact. I will wait here."

Kryik half bowed with respect to the elder and took his leave. Parasini was true to her word. After the immediate arrest of the angry salarain, the investigator saw to it that the garage pass was delivered to them and a mako secured for their use in the bay. Kryik briefly expressed his gratitude before heading toward the garage.

Shepard glanced out the large windows as they passed. The storm outside had not let up and it was nearly night fall. She decided to speak up before they went careening off a cliff into the dark.

"Spectre." She addressed him formally.

"Yes, Commander?" He asked over his shoulder, not slowing his brisk pace.

"Should we consider waiting until morning?" She indicated the growing darkness with one hand.

"Evening has lost it's glow for the day, but Saren will not let lack of light stop him. We must continue." He replied, thinking of an old poem his father had read to him as a child.

"I understand, sir." She paused for a moment. "With respect, I have to insist we wait out the night. We won't stop anyone from doing anything if we slide off a cliff and die, entombed in a mako at the bottom of some frozen mountain." She waved her hands in the air.

Nihlus stopped in his tracks and turned on his heels to face her.

"And I suppose that tomorrow you'll object to driving in a blizzard." He didn't disagree with her, but they didn't have time to wait around for the sun to come up.

"No. But braving one in the dark is taking an un-necessary risk." She defended, clasping her hands behind her back in military fashion.

Nihlus admired her quads for standing up to him. He drew himself up to full height and looked down at her. She remained undaunted. He repressed a smile. She had no fear, unless it was of snow and ice in the dark.

"Very well. We'll head back to the ship." He nodded. "Commander, I expect you to report to my quarters. I think we need to have a little '_chat_' about who's in charge of this mission." He wasn't thinking about conversation when he gave her the order.


	17. Repremand

The doors hissed open and Shepard stepped into the door way.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Nihlus grinned up at her from the desk. She was still in her armor.

"Yes. We need to discuss your behavior in the port." He said firmly, loud enough for those in the mess to know what was going on.

He pointed with his chin to the sofa. Shepard moved away from the door way to take a seat. As soon as the doors closed behind her, Nihlus remotely locked them from outside entry via his computer. He got up to face her. She was standing at attention, hands clasped behind her back.

"Relax, Shepard. I'm not going to reprimand you." He said casually.

"Sir?"

He took a seat on the sofa and gestured an offer for her to join him.

"I can't evacuate the deck every time I want to see you, can I?" He smiled.

Shepard relaxed, but remained standing. She wanted to sit next to him. To pick up where they'd left off and see where it went, but...

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." She said softly. "You're a Spectre and my mentor. How objective can you be if we're involved? Besides that, we couldn't let it get out that we were seeing each other... it could cause riots. I don't think either of our species is ready to accept something that intimate between our peoples."

"I understand your concern, Sonya." He said her name, hoping to bring the conversation to a personal level. "I'm not expecting you to risk you're career. I'm not planning on risking mine. But I don't care as much about what others think. I'm not going to flaunt it, if we should purse this, but I wouldn't hide it either. I don't believe my status prevents me from finding happiness or..." Nihlus trailed off.

He'd meant to finish with 'love', but he was unsure if she would return the sentiment or even if his own feelings had progressed that far. He liked her, respected and admired her... wanted her. Love her? He wasn't prepared to go that far, yet.

Sonya knew what he was about to say. It made her heart jump into her throat. She suddenly felt nervous. He was so different in private than he was on duty. He was quiet, thoughtful, and tender when they were alone. On deck or on a mission he became cold and calculating. She couldn't say she wasn't the same way, but he was like two different people. Which one was his true self? She crossed the room and sat next to him. His eyes seemed to pierce her soul.

"No, it doesn't. And neither does mine, but we aren't free to run around holding hands, talons... whatever, or even go to each other's bed at night without possible negative consequences." She said softly. Her brow was furrowed with concern.

Nihlus could smell her skin, her hair... her musk. Her nearness to him in the privacy of his cabin roused him. He heard what she was saying, but his mind was else where. He wanted to tear the armor from her body and reveal the creamy skin hidden beneath. To take her in his arms to his bed and ravish her. He wanted to feel her legs wrapped around him and hear her pleasure sounds as he mated with her. He suddenly realized she'd stopped talking and was looking at him with one brow cocked.

"Consequences... yes.. the social dynamics between our peoples is not where it needs to be I agree..." He tried to sound as if he'd been listening.

"You weren't listening were you?"

Nihlus' mandibles twitched. She sounded angry, or that she would be soon.

"I was, uh... I'm sorry." He relented.

"You were purring." She said, almost smiling.

"I was what?" He asked, surprised that she wasn't shouting at him.

"Purring... there was a low rumbling in your chest, like a contented cat." She said with a smirk, unable to hold back her amusement.

"Oh, uh..." He looked away from her, embarrassed, and cleared his throat. "That's all for now, Commander. I hope we won't have to have these talks again."

He started to get up when he felt her hand catch him by the wrist. He looked at her, she was smiling. He let her pull him back down to the sofa. With her free hand she grazed the left side of his face.

"I liked it." She said, a low tone in her voice.

Nihlus grinned. He couldn't help it. A warmth consumed him when she told him she liked his purring.

"I want you, Sonya. I think you want me as well. Why not allow ourselves the pleasure of our bodies? Do we not deserve some release?" He purred as he ghosted his face over hers.

"I care about you, Nihlus. I do want to share something with you, but I don't want a fling. I don't do that. Intimacy is more than just sex to me." She said, searching his eyes for his reaction.

She was lying, of course. There were times as a teen and a cadet when she'd taken a cute boy or girl, or two, home from the club for a night of drunken fucking. But she hadn't done that since graduation night from the academy. That's not what she wanted with Nihlus. She wanted to make love with him, and she had to be in love for that to happen. She thought she could be, it was something she was open to finding out, but she needed to know him better. She wanted to be sure she loved _him _and not the_ idea_ of him. It wouldn't hurt if he loved her back, either.

Nihlus was silent. He wasn't sure what to say. He could tell she was lying, at least partially, but the beginning had been truth. There were so many unknowns. A fling might not be caught, or could be over looked. A relationship would certainly be more trouble, but also more rewarding. He couldn't deny that he wanted more as well, but the complications that could arise... His growing feelings for her... The possibility that he may want to keep her if he let his emotions take their course...

He needed to consult with an outside party, but who could he talk to that he could trust with this? His closest friend had tried to_ kill_ him. There was no one left that he felt he could trust. He trusted Sonya, though. He hadn't known her nearly as long as he'd know is most distant acquaintance, and yet he trusted her more than he had trusted Saren. It was as irrational as it was real. Sonya trusted Anderson. Maybe he could speak with him the next time they docked at the Citadel. He would have to craft the conversation subtly. He could present it as a hypothetical situation and see what the Captain's response was.

"Okay, Sonya. I'll think about what you've said. You'd better get some sleep. We're going to Peak 15, and whatever horrors await us there, tomorrow."

"Of course, _sir_." She teased and gave him a quick peck on his right mandible before leaving for her quarters.

Nihlus sat staring at the doors for a few minutes, wondering to himself if it would really be so bad. If a relationship with her would cause something as grand as a riot or issues within their professions. There would be less than desirable opinions held, that was nothing new, but would their status amplify the issue to a public scale involving the media? He shook the worries away. It was an un-needed distraction. He needed to focus on stopping Saren.

He went to bed, tired and alone. He longed for the warmth that he had not yet experienced. He dreamt of her dark eyes and soft hair, and of a life that was free of barriers.


	18. I'm Not Deaf

It was probably the most un-nerving ride in a mako she would ever experience. Liara was scared to death. She was grateful that Shepard had talked Kryik out of taking the path in the dark. They dodged rockets and geth ground troops, colossus', anti-tank turrets... sliding precariously close to the icy edge of the cliffs all the while. She nearly kissed the ground when they reached the entrance to Peak 15. The mako in flames behind her.

"Oh, thank the Goddess, we made it..." she breathed.

Shepard gave her a side long amused look and turned away to hide a grin. Liara didn't care. Her life before the geth had come after her was a much quieter one. She missed it dearly.

"We should get inside. While we have a lovely bonfire, that may explode any minute, we could still freeze to death." Shepard commented.

"Agreed." Said Liara, and she headed for the door.

Inside, Kryik brought up his omni-tool in attempt to scan the area beyond the walls of the small hall they found shelter in.

"There a few life signs on the other side of the garage door through there." He nodded to the entry door opposite the one they'ed just come in through. "What concerns me are the energy signatures, probably geth. They are many."

Shepard nodded and popped a depleted heat sink out of her rifle. The look in her eye was a fire. She was ready. Kryik nodded back, her fire sparking his own. They loaded their weapons and flanked the garage door. Liara hit the button.

The geth were waiting for them. A krogan was positioned on the upper walk way armed and firing. A very large geth rounded some nearby crates accompanied by a hovering turret. More geth troopers fired from crates further in. The team returned fire with a vengeance. Shepard concentrated on the krogan. He was slowly taking down her shields. She would last long if he succeeded. She aimed a biotic warp field at him, but he dodged it. It blasted into the wall, leaving a giant scorch mark. She heard him laugh. It infuriated her. She shifted her fire to the geth with another warp blast. The geth fell back and exploded, taking out the turret with it.

"Focus your fire on the geth!" Kryik shouted.

T'Soni moved forward to cover that would protect her from the krogan and the geth. A wave of blue flame rippled over her as she created a singularity near the geth troopers, pulling them from cover. She and Kryik took them out easily as they floated helplessly in the air. Shepard was ahead of them. Too far ahead of them. Her shields were weak and getting weaker. Three more krogan flanked her by the stairs. Nihlus' heart pounded in his chest.

"She's crazy!" He mumbled, then chased after her. T'Soni was hot on his tail.

Shepard was a ball of blue flame. She pushed the krogans back, smashing them into crates and support beams. She unloaded her weapon into the one nearest her, then popped the heat sink. Another throw blast field saved her from the remaining two charging her. She couldn't take any more hits. Her suit had plenty of medi-gel, but a shot to the face would be all it took. Her shields were down. She was biotically exhausted and running low on assault rifle ammo. She switched to her pistol. One left, and the one on the walk way... waiting for her.

Kryik appeared at her side, firing his own weapon into the krogan. Together they took him down, barely. The body skidded to a halt at their feet. The turian angrily turned on his heels toward the human.

"Are you insane? Stay with the team!" He shouted.

"Did _you_ always stay with the team, _Spectre_?" Shepard shot back at him.

"No. I did not. But I didn't 'take un-necessary risks' either!" He echoed her words back to , he was falling for her.

Shepard glared back, but said nothing.

"There's one more." Liara reminded them as she ran up behind Shepard.

"Indeed." Kryik replied without taking his intense gaze from Shepard.

"Well, Shepard, you've gotten this far. Your shields should be fully restored. Eliminate your target." He ordered with a wave of his hand.

The glare in Shepard's eye changed to something excited. She smirked up at him before ascending the stairs. T'Soni moved to follow her. Kryik followed more casually. The krogan didn't last long. Kryik walked passed Shepard, re-taking his commanding position with a that slight swagger he always had. She wiped the blood from her face with the back of her hand while she eyed him hungrily. Suddenly a computerized female voice came over the inter com.

"User alert. All Peak 15 facilities have suffered a great deal of damage. Bio-hazard materials present through out facility. Virtual intelligence user interface off line."

"We need to get the reactors back on line." Kryik said as he opened the hatch to the next section. The short passage between doors housed two turrets. They were facing inwards.

"Why are these turrets facing backward?" T'Soni asked.

"They want to keep people in as much as they want to keep them out." Answered Shepard.

Kryik crossed the space and opened the opposite door. There was an empty store room on the right and an elevator on the left. Kryik activated the elevator. Through a short snowy hall and another door. They were greeted by geth. They removed the threat easily. In the quiet they heard something not geth and not krogan.

"What was th... " Liara's question was cut off by a raised talon.

Spectre Kryik tilted his head, listening, finger ready on the trigger.

"Just breath. Don't have a panic attack. I'll protect you." He said in a low tone.

Shepard found it hard to not laugh at T'Soni's expense.

"Enemy contact!" Kryik shouted.

Shepard was ripped from the moment of amusement. Little glowing green bug like creatures came crawling out of every corner and crevasse in the room toward them. Shepard shot one with her pistol. It exploded beyond what seemed natural. The resulting goo ate holes in the steel partitions.

"Kryik?"

"Just keep shooting and stay out of the blast zone!"

A larger bug like creature descended the stairs leading up to the next level and elevator. It wasn't green or glowing, but it was huge and screeching. It fired acidic goo at them from pod like openings at the end of two antenna.

Shepard erupted into blue flame firing a warp blast at the creature. It screeched an reeled back. That seemed to hurt it more than bullets. She sent another blast into the creature. It crumpled to the floor in an unimpressive slump.

"Good work, team." Kryik praised them in the same flat tone he'd praised Joker with. "Let's keep moving."

"What were those things?" T'Soni pressed.

"I think they were rachni." Kryik responded as he activated the elevator.

"Rachni? I thought they were extinct." Said Shepard with one brow cocked at him.

"They were. I plan on returning them to that status." He responded coolly. "We can't let them escape, Shepard. Not one."

He singled her out. Maybe it was because she was second in command on the mission. Maybe it was because his emotions were bleeding into his professional mannar. Whatever the reason he had to maintain focus on the mission. He caught her gaze out of the corner of his vision. She seemed to be distracted as well.

There was no doubt there was chemistry between them. Even now he felt a heat in his body, a building carnal desire for her. He tried to push it away. When he succeeded, the more subtle emotions weighing in his heart beat a steady pulse in the undertow of his blood. The feelings he was ignoring because he didn't know what to do about them. He didn't know how to handle them, or her.

Saren would have mocked him for having interest in a human. Saren had never hidden his hatred for humans from Nihlus. Saren would have tried to provide him with an asari distraction. One Nihlus usually did not oblige.

Once Liara figured out the activation code to reset the system, the AI was of little help. Many rachni deaths and exploding geth later, the reactor and tram systems were repaired and activated. They had to 'purge' the access tunnel to the tram station of 'foreign contaminants' before moving on.

Shepard watched the walls flash by in grey steel and give way to the black shadow of the tunnel. Liara sat meditating at the other end of the tram car. They could only guess how far away the hot labs were. Shepard wondered how Liara would react to being reunited with her mother under such circumstances.

Sonya lowered her head. She didn't remember her mother. She'd never known her parents. Her father had died in an element zero accident. Her mother held on to life long enough to reach the hospital. Sonya was saved from sharing her mother's death by emergency c-section. The care taker at the orphanage gave her the file on her fourteenth birthday. All her information, medical and personal history, her parents medical records and brief profile on each. Last words were recorded whenever possible if the adoptive child was an orphan by death of parents. Her mother spoke of her newborn's beauty for giving her a name with her last breath. No next of kin had been listed. Shepard was pulled from the memories by a set of talons on her shoulder. Nihlus leaned down to her ear. He spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, sir. I'm fine..." She said, looking up at him over her shoulder. It was difficult to see him in the darkness.

Nihlus smoothed away a stray tear from her cheek with the thumb pad of one talon. Sonya's hand flew to her cheek in shock. She hadn't known she was crying. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"You can tell me about it after the mission." He tried to console her. "I need you to focus right now."

He gave her shoulder a squeeze. She nodded. He caught her chin as she turned her face away from him. Her deep eyes searching his fiery ones, lit by the red glow from his armor. He pressed his mouth to her lips. Shepard stepped back in shock.

"Spectre... Dr. T'Soni's..."

He cut her off by taking her in his arms.

"She's meditating. Probably preparing to meet her mother. We are, for intent and purpose, alone." He answered her unfinished statment.

He let her eyes search his, waiting for the calm to settle in them, then kissed her again as he pulled her in close. He purred softly when she slipped her arms around his neck. Her armor caught on his neck plates, ticking the nerves. The pleasurable shivers that trickled down his spine spurred a need in him. He tightened his arms around Sonya, pressing his hips into hers. Her armor made a loud clanking sound when it hit the glass. Sonya moaned softly and ran a finger along an outer fringe spike. He purred a little louder against her mouth. The sound vibrated through him into her. It made her lips tingle.

"I'm may be meditating, but I'm not deaf." Liara said, unable to keep the amusement from her voice.

Nihlus stepped quickly back from Sonya. He shot a look in Dr. T'Soni's direction. He could see that her eyes remained closed. There was a subtle smirk on her face.

"I would appreciate some quiet, please." Her request was a hint at her disinterest in their activities.

Nihlus understood. She'd kept her eyes closed for the purpose of being able to deny having 'seen' anything as much as to not break her concentration. He grinned unseen at the young asari with gratitude and a new found appreciation for her wit. He returned his arms to Sonya's waist. She grinned up at him as she pulled his head down to her and gently kissed him. He purred against her mouth.

"I thought we needed to 'focus?" Sonya teased.

"We can focus when the tram stops moving." He grinned down at her.

As if he'd tempted the fates with his statement, the tram began to slow. Light filtered to them from the docking platform.

"Now arriving at Rift Station, Binary Helix research facility." the automated announcement came over the tram speakers.

Sonya kissed the turian one last time before he reluctantly released his grip on her and stepped away. The brakes squealed and sent sparks flying as the car gradually came to a stop. Shepard could almost see a physical change in him as Nihlus pushed his emotions down and resurfaced as Spectre Kryik.

Both doors leading down to the hot labs were locked. They took the one that was not in hopes of finding a way to unlock them or find an alternate route. They were surprised to find armed survivors holding down the entrance.

"Stand down." The captain ordered.

His men lowered their weapons. Kryik stood at full height in front of the soldier. Imposing and impossibly sexy.

"Sorry about that. We couldn't be sure what was on the tram." Apologized the captain.

"I take it you've encountered the creatures?" Kryik began.

The captain shook his head and looked around uncomfortably.

"Look," He said at last. "You're not one of them. That's enough that I won't shoot, but I'd like to know who you are."

"Kryik. I'm a Spectre."

"Uh, hu... Well, I won't look a heavily armed turian in the mouth, so to speak. The aliens over ran the hot labs last week. A volus survived, and he ain't all there anymore. They over ran my command post. We had a lot more staff then."

"We can handle them." Kryik said with a confident growl.

"You've got _my_ support." Said the captain, backing up a little. "The board sent in an asari to clean up the mess. She went down into the hot labs yesterday and we haven't seen or heard from her since."

"We need to get to the hot labs." Kryik stated mater-of-factly.

"There's an emergency elevator by the trams. This card will let you activate it." the captain handed the turian his pass, no questions. "It can take you down to the hot labs. There's a doctor back here if you or your team needs patched up." He thumbed to the door behind him.

Kryik took the card and turned to leave. A familiar squealing echoed off the walls.

"Aw, shit." grumbled the captain. "Man the perimeter!"

Kryik armed his weapon. Shepard and T'Soni were ready and behind the temporary walls set up by the security team. Three rachni juveniles broke through the ventilation shaft covers spewing acidic goo. Between the seven of them, the aliens went down quickly. Shepard watched as Kryik fired the last fatal shot. She felt a heat rush to her face.

"Thanks for your help." Said the captain. "We've been fighting them off since they got out of the hot labs. Even animals should learn not to stick their noses in where it hurts."

"Did you ever think that maybe they were more than animals?" offered Liara.

Shepard and Kryik both looked at her, surprised at her sudden desire to speak up.

"Uh, well. No." Replied the captain, taken back a bit at the thought.

"We have work to do." Kryik excused himself and the team, then left.


	19. Neutron Purge

The card worked. Their weapons were at the ready, prepared for whatever they may find at the bottom of the shaft. Shepard saw Kryik's brow plates raise when there was nothing more than a single man sitting in a chair in the center of the room. He moved forward with caution.

"Are you here to secure the situation?" the man asked in a heavy Russian accent.

"In a manner of speaking." Kryik answered.

"What happened here... it is our fault. You understand?"

"You let these things out?" Asked Shepard.

"I am only following orders," the man replied. He paused before continuing. "Binary Helix found an egg on a derelict ship, thousands of years drifting. This was rachni ship. Inside they find many eggs in cryogenic suspendtion. Binary Helix planed to clone them, make an army. When they get here they find the egg it is a queen. After she lays eggs they move her to a different station. Thinking they can raise the babies to be obedient with out her. It doesn't work, though. They little one must need the queen to develop properly. These rachni are uncontrollable." 

"They should have destroyed the ship. They're getting what they asked for." Kryik said unsympathetically. "I'm going to destroy them. Don't try to stop me."

"Actually, I agree with you. It is a sad thing, but the Neutron Purge must be set off." The tech sighed.

"How do we do that?" Asked Shepard. She moved to stand beside Kryik.

"Controls are near , insert this key." He moved to retrieve the key from a pocket. "I will give you distruct... UH!"

A rachni pod protruded from the scientists chest. The man looked at the wound in his body before the rachni throws him aside. The attacking rachni screamed at the turian boldly facing it. Kryik aimed his weapon into the open mouth and fired an explosive round. It detonated in the throat of the creature, sending blood and tissue in every direction.

"Shepard, retrieve the card and the code from the body." He ordered coldly.

She did as asked and found the card and the code in the left pant pocket of the body. She tried to keep from looking at the gaping hole in his chest. She'd seen bloody wounds, bone sticking out of flesh, watched the dieing attempt to place their organs back in there bodies... she could see it a thousand times and never get used to it.

Shepard slid the card into the slot. The AI materialized in front of them.

"Connecting. I have full access to the facility and am at your disposal."

"Activate the Neutron Purge." Ordered Kryik.

"Do you have the proper code authorization?"

Kryik looked to Shepard. His steely gaze un-nerved her.

"Code input: 875020079 code omega zero execution." She recited.

"Verified. Code omega zero execution in 120 seconds."

Immediately after the count down began they heard the screeching of dozens of rachni outside the doors.

"When those doors open, we're not shooting to kill. We're shooting to keep them back. Make a run for the elevators." Kryik spoke quickly and clearly. They could not screw this up. "Dr. T'Soni will follow me. Shepard, I want you to use your biotics to throw them out of the way. Doctor, you do the same from the rear. Move!"

He hit the button that opened the door. Shepard flared with blue fire as she sent out the first pulse providing them with a clear path down the short stair to the room they'd first entered. She fired a second wave as Kryik descended the steps, shooting shredder rounds. T'Soni was at his heals. Another biotic thrust and the way was clear, if only for a few seconds. Shepard broke into a dead run. Kryik was right behind her. T'Soni was lagging behind. They heard the boom of her throw and gun fire. Shepard turned back, weaving around Kryik.

"Shepard!"

"I'm not leaving her!" She shouted back, firing into the mass that was threatening to surround the asari.

"Damn it!" Kryik swore as the provided cover fire from the door way of the elevator.

Shepard paused, concentrating in a semi-crouched position. A radial burst of energy exploded from her, pushing the rachni against the walls. Nihlus breath caught in his chest, his mandibles fluttered. He'd never seen anyone do that. How did she?

The burst pushed him back into the elevator. He stopped the doors from closing with his foot.

"Hurry, Shepard!" He shouted at her.

Sonya grabbed Liara up off the floor and tossed her over her shoulder.

"Sorry Liara, we don't have time." She apologized as she ran for the door.

Shepard thew herself and T'Soni the last few feet, rolling to the back of the elevator and hitting the wall. The doors closed and the elevator ascended. They were just beyond the emergency break off point when the elevator shuttered from the explosive power of the purge below. Kryik recovered his footing, then helped Shepard and T"Soni out of the heap they were in. Liara threw her arms around Shepard as soon as they were on there feet.

"Oh, thank you! Thank the goddess! I thought I was going to die down there." Her soft voice cried in Shepard's ear.

Liara pulled away then planted a earnest kiss on Shepard's mouth. Shepard's eyes grew wide in surprise. Her hand going up in defensive surrender. Kryik laughed a deep chuckle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Liara apologized. "I am just so grateful to be alive. Archaeology is nothing like this." She tried to defend herself.

"It's ok, Liar... Dr. T'Soni." Shepard cleared her throat. "I'm glad I could help..." A light blush settled in her cheeks.

Liara was lavender with embarrassment. She averted her eyes and fidgeted with her fingers.

"That was an impressive biotic display, Commander." Kryik said, trying to change the subject. "How did you manage to that?"

Liara was thankful for the diversion as she composed herself in the corner.

"I'm not sure." Admitted Shepard. "I just envisioned what I wanted to happen. What the most efficient strategy would be, if it were possible, and I tried to do it. It would either work or it send out a normal wave."

"Others have tried and failed, Shepard. I don't know of any that succeeded that were not extremely powerful asari." Kryik complimented her.

Shepard met his gaze. Her voice thanked him and offered a suggestion that it was luck. Her eyes were a wanting beast of desire, ravaging him. It made him nervous in a different way. His gut tingled, his loins warmed, and his mandibles fluttered a nervous grin.

Liara rolled her eyes and pouted in the corner. She was being ignored for a _turian_. She sighed. At least he wasn't a volis or a batarian.

They made their way back to where the captain and his team had been. They were gone, but not dead. There were no bodies.

"Let's go see the survivors." Suggested Shepard.

Kryik agreed with a nod and lead the way. Around the bend they found the captain again. He didn't look as pleased to see them as he had before.

"I'm sorry, Spectre. We've got orders from Benezia."

"Mother?" Liara asked.

The captain heard her words right before he gave the order to open fire. It astounded him that someone could order bullets to be fired at their own child. He thought of his own son and wife at home, not for the first time, and wondered if he would see them again. He would not. An anti-personnel round killed him instantly when it shot through his skull.


	20. Benezia

The door slid open. They could see Benezia on the upper platform standing at a console. There was a large containment tank of some kind suspended in front of her. Something big, dark and alive was in it.

Liara's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't seen or spoken to her mother in years. She knew very little about the woman before her. She knew of her alignment with Saren. Saren had sent the geth after her. All her thoughts were questions.

Lady Benezia noticed the intruders with her peripheral vision. One of them seemed very familiar. She knew why when she looked directly at them. They'd brought her daughter with them.

"You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it toward happiness or despair."

She looked back to the rachni queen in the container.

"Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies."

She walked over to the top of the stairs, looking hard on the trio.

"I won't be moved to sympathy, no matter who you bring into this confrontation."

"Liara's here because she wants to be, not because anyone asked her to be." Kryik replied.

Liara assumed a military pose behind Shepard, hands clasped behind her back. She looked at the matriarch as if she were unknown to her. The face she saw was hard and full of hatred, not the face of her mother.

"Indeed. What have you told them about me, Liara?" Benezia asked the young asari.

Liara immediately became agitated. Her hands flew up into defensive surrender.

"What _could_ I say, _mother_? That you're _insane_, _evil_?. Should I explain how to _kill _you? _What could I say_? I don't _know_ you!"

Her mother seemed unaffected by her words.

"Have you ever faced an asari commando unit before? Few have lived to tell the tale."

"I can't believe you'd kill you own daughter." Shepard seethed.

"I now realize I should have been stricter with her."

"We don't have to fight, Lady." Kryik said. "You could return to the Citadel with us."

"I think not." came Benezia's reply.

She crouched down in a blue aura of biotic flame. The team moved to take cover, Shepard wasn't fast enough. Benezia caught her in a stasis field.

It was a rough battle. Benezia had more geth as well as the commandos at her disposal. Shepard did her best to dodge Benezia's stasis fields. It seemed the Lady had it out for her. Liara focused on the geth and the commandos. She couldn't bring herself to fire on her mother. Eventually Benezia ran out of fodder for Kryik's bullets. They cornered the Lady on her platform, cowering.

"This is not over. Saren is unstoppable." She rose to her feet and faced them.

"I stopped him once. I will do it again." Replied Kryik.

"My mind is filled with is light. Everything is clear!" Benezia rambled on.

"Tell me what he's planning."

"I will not betray him." Benezia said as she turned back to look down on the rachni queen, remembering the words Saren spoke to her in the darkness of the ship Sovereign. The promises he whispered to her in his arms.

Something in her mind was fighting against the indoctrination, clawing it's way to the surface.

"You will... you will.. ahh." Her eyes closed in a moment of pain. "You must listen." Lady Benezia turned toward her daughter and the Spectre she followed. Her face softer, the mask of hate was gone revealing a shadow of the woman Benezia had once been.

"Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions, briefly. The indoctrination is strong."

"Mother?"

"Why are you able to break free of control _now_?" Kryik asked.

"I sealed a part of my mind away from the it for a moment when I could help destroy him. It will not last long."

"You will turn again..." Liara said softly, her eyes blinking back tears.

"Yes, but it would not be my will, Liara." Benezia told her daughter, her eyes were sad. "He sent me here to find the location of the Mu Relay. It's position was lost thousands of years ago. Two-thousand years ago, the rachni found it. Queens share the memories of their mothers. I took the location from the queen's mind. I was not gentle." Benezia hung her head in shame. "

"Why does Saren need the Mu Relay?" Asked Kryik.

"He believe it will lead him to the conduit. I know nothing more. Saren did not share his council with me. I transcribed the data to an OSD."

Benezia crossed the short distance between them, handing Nihlus the OSD.

"Take it, please!"

He reached for the OSD in her shaking grip. He had to pull it from her fingers.

"Knowing the rely's location isn't enough. We need to know where he's gong from there." Shepard said, stepping forward.

"Saren wouldn't tell me his destination, but you must find out quickly. I sent Saren the coordinates before you arrived. You have to stop... me. I.. I can't!"

Benezia's breathing quickened. She grabbed at her head.

"His teeth are at my ear, fingers on my spine!"

She quickly walked away from Kryik toward the console as she struggled to maintain control. Kryik and Shepard aimed their weapons, waiting for the change.

"You've always made me proud, Liara." She told her daughter, with the last of her calm.

Gradually Liara's body was surrounded by a faint blue aura. She knew she would have t kill her mother. It was the only way. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"You must... ahh!" Benezia cried out in pain."You must... Die!" She spat as the turned on the intruders, alight with purple flames.

Kryik and Shepard immediately unloaded their weapons into Benezia's body. Liara and Shepard provided Kryik with cover with biotic waves of warp fields while he reloaded. One last round sent the asari matriarch stumbling back, blood seeping from the holes in her leather dress. The hateful expression melted away one final time.

"I cannot go on. You will have to stop him, Kryik."

"We have medi-gel. Maybe we can..." Liara's desperate plea was cut off.

" No. He is still in my mind. I am not entirely myself. I never will be again." She said, shaking her head. She looked to her daughter and swooned from the pain and loss of blood, falling back against the rails.

"Mother.." Liara breathed. She knelt by Benezia's side, taking her hand in her own.

"Good night little wing." Benezia looked up into her daughter's eyes. "I will see you again with the dawn."

Her face turned away, her eyes focusing on nothing.

"No light. They always said there would be a... ahh." Her last breath escaped her body, leaving her slack and lifeless.

Liara let go of the hand already growing cold in her grip. The tears she'd been blinking back for her mother's sake now rolled freely, silently down her face.

Shepard went to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. What else could she do? No words would be of any comfort in this moment.

Kryik approached to containment modual, examining the creature within. The transparent surface was dirty, making it difficult to see through. He turned his attention to the console. There must be a fail safe to destroy the creature.

Behind him one of the dead asari commandos rose sluggishly to her feet. Shepard saw her first and trained her pistol, but something wasn't right. She held her fire.

Liara looked up and gasped, reflexively clinging to Shepard's armored leg. They both jumped when the rachni slammed an open pod against a panel of her prison. Kryik stumbled backwards, startled by the pod, and nearly tripped over the walking dead. He pulled his weapon. A hair away from pulling the trigger he stopped.

The commando was limp, dragging her toes across the floor as she walked toward them. Her head rolled loosely on her neck when she stopped and turned her back to the containment modual. Her eyes sprung open wide and unseeing.

"This one serves as our... voice."

A flanging female voice emanated from the body. A low hissing echoed on the heals of each word.

"We cannot sing. Not in these low spaces. Your musics are... colorless."

"Musics? What?" Shepard asked.

Kryik neared the body, looking between it and the queen.

"Your way of communicating is strange. Flat. It does not color the air. When we speak, one moves all."

"This is going to be a fun conversation." Shepard mumbled.

"We are the... mother. We.. sing for those left behind. The children.. you thought silenced. We are rachni."

Kryik lowered his gun and looked in at the queen through a foggy panel. "How are you speaking through her?"

"Our kind sing through touchings of thought. We pluck the _strings_ and the other understands. She is weak to urging. She has colors we have no names for, but she is ending. Her music... is bittersweet. It is beautiful."

The asari's body quaked in odd waves and jerks. The head awkwardly tuned toward the turian.

Liara eased off the floor, keeping a hand on Shepard who kept her gun trained on the speaking dead.

"The children we birthed were taken from us before they could learn to sing. They are lost to silence. End their suffering. They cannot be saved. They can only do harm as they are."

"I have already ending the suffering of many. I will do the same for any others I find." Answered Kryik, coolly.

"Our elders are comfortable with silence. Children know only fear if no one sings to them. Fear has shattered their minds."

"That makes since. A child who is unloved and left alone will not be sane." Liara commented.

"It is... lamentable, but necessary. Do what you must." Said the queen. "Before you deal with our children, we stand before you. What will you sing? Will you release us? Are we... to fade away once more?"

"There are acid tanks set up on the modual. If you activate them, it would effectively kill her." Liara pointed out. "But if we kill her, we kill the entire race."

"They killed millions in the wars, Liara." Shepard reminded her. "We can't let that happen again."

"You're companions hear the truth. You have the power to free us or return our people to the silence of memory."

Kryik studied the insect like being in the tank. The conflict building within him. His training told him to kill her. To prevent the past from repeating. His heart pleaded with the reasoning of his mind to preserve her life. All life was precious. All life was unique.

"If I let you live, would you attack other races again?" He asked, pointedly.

"No. We... _I _do not know what happened in the war. We only heard discordance, songs the color of oily shadows. We would seek a hidden place to teach our children harmony. If they understand, perhaps we would return."

"What if there are others, survivors... what about their 'songs'?"

"We were only an egg, hearing mother cry in our dreams. A tone from space hushed one voice after another. It forced the singers to resonate with it's own sour yellow note. Then we awoke in this place. The last echo of those who came out from the Singing Planet. The sky is silent."

Nihlus considered the queens words carefully. If she was the last, and she stayed true to what he believed she was saying, there was no reason to kill her. Their races could live in peace with the rest of the galaxy. The problem arose if she was lying. Could they lie? Did they have a 'color' or a 'song' for that? Surly others would end her life. He was not like others. It was one of the traits that got him into the Spectres. A reason he was not like Saren.

"I won't be responsible for the extinction of an entire race. You must keep your word of your desire for peace."

"You will give us the chance to compose anew? We will remember. We will sing of your forgiveness to our children."

"How about that? Bugs are write songs about you, Kryik." Shepard teased. She was trying to ease her own tension. The whole thing made her very nervous.

Nihlus glanced at her. He could tell she was nervous because she kept readjusting her grip on the pistol in her hands.

He looked down at the controls. His mandibles twitched nervously. He hoped he was making the right decision. The queen was growling or purring in the tank. He wasn't sure which. Hey entered the loading sequence.

Servos whined and whired as the containment modual was lifted to a large open hatch near the ceiling. The asari's body dropped to the queen paused in the door way as panels near the end of her tank lifted. She looked back down at the aliens that had released her. Her thanks to them sounded like squealing in their ears.

Shepard came up behind Kryik as he watched the rachni queen leave. She put a hand firmly on his shoulder. He looked down at her. The warmth of her dark eyes comforted him in his doubt.

"Let's get out of here." She said softly.

He nodded in agreement.

The halls were empty. Everything was dead or had fled the station. The chill in the air would keep the bodies from rotting or smelling for days. Eventually they would freeze, or a clean up crew would dispose of them if one was ever sent. It didn't seem to matter either way.

Shepard sat next to Liara on the tram with one arm around her shoulders. She couldn't hear the asari crying, but she could feel her shoulders shuddering. When the light from the docking platform began to chase away the privacy of the shadows, Liara wiped the wetness from her face.


	21. Debrief After Noveria

Liara sought the comfort in the empty spaces of the doctor's office in the back of the med-bay. Shepard decided it was best to let her be a while. Benezia may not have spent her last days the way a matriarch should, but the woman had still been Liara's mother. It would take time for the pain to pass. Shepard sought the 'professional council' of the Spectre in his quarters.

Nihlus was not surprised to see her in his door way. She stepped inside quickly so the doors would close behind her. She didn't speak a word to him before settling on the edge of the sofa. She waited patently for him to finish typing his report on the mission and send it. They would receive a response from the Council in an hour or two.

"What do you think the lyrics will be?" He asked her casually as he rose from his desk to join her on the sofa.

"What?" She asked, cocking a brow at him.

"The songs the 'bugs' will sing of my forgiveness?"

Sonya rubbed the back of her neck with one armored hand and turned a little pink.

"Oh. I'm not sure. Maybe something about the heralding hero who saved them from the darkness? I'm not much of a poet." She shrugged.

Nihlus chuckled. He touched her face, smoothing back a stray hair that had escaped the bun at the base of her skull.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm worried about Liara. Seeing her mother die, having to help kill her... It's gotta be rough." Sonya said softly as she shook her head.

She stared through the floor, thinking of her own parents, of Captain Anderson. He'd sacrificed so much to give her a chance at the Spectres. She wasn't sure what she would do when he died. She never had to mourn a parent she actually knew.

"She'll be fine. It will take time, but she knows our mission is more important. I have confidence she will find a way to put it behind her." Nihlus said softly. He was doing his best to be comforting and keep focus.

"I should get out of this armor and shower." She replied distractedly, and left him alone in his quarters.

Almost three hours later the ship was on it's way to Feros. Shepard donned her military issue casual blues as she waited patently at the top of the ramp in the debriefing room. Nihlus had just finished talking with the Council about their last mission. They were not happy about his decision to free the queen, especially the turian and fellow clansman.

Nihlus was frustrated with them. They didn't want to listen to all the evidence, and what he forced them hear they ignored and discounted. He'd never had this difficulty with them before. He was one of their best! Why would they doubt his word? They couldn't possibly retain any faith in Saren. It was possible that they were beginning to doubt his objectivity because of his relationship with Saren and the fact that his former mentor had tried to kill him. If that were true, why was he on the mission at all? He growled to himself before turning around and seeing Shepard by the doors.

"Shepard. Did you need something?" He snapped. He hadn't meant to. Shepard continued to walk down the ramp, unafraid.

"I'm sorry," He said, the Spectre armor and mask melting away in her presence behind the closed doors. "You didn't deserve that." He shook his head, then started pacing the room. "The Council won't believe_ anything _I tell them about the _Reapers_! I can't believe they're so _blind_!" His mandibles flared with rage, his talons in fists at his sides.

Shepard wasn't sure what to do with an angry turian. Human men she could easily disarm, no matter the size. A turian? Their physiology was different, their center of balance much harder to gage. She watched him take hold of the railing by the console and squeeze it hard enough to leave indentions where his claws were. His strength both frightened her and roused her. She shifted her weight trying to push away the curious thoughts that came to mind.

"I just need to find more evidence, before it's too late." He resigned, loosening his grip on the rail.

He heard her light foot steps come up behind him. When she was close enough to touch him, he could smell her light musky scent. She took hold and leaned on the rail next to him, looking at the imaginary projections of the Council he was glaring holes into.

"Dumb bastards. What do they know." She said, waving a hand where they would appear, dismissively.

Nihlus shook his head with a light chuckle and grinned at her. She looked back up at him, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. How he wanted to taste that mouth, and so much more. His eyes darted to the human's hand as Sonya put her hand over his. It was soft and warm, strange, but comforting. Her fingers curled under his ungula and gave a little squeeze. He squeezed back, taking her hand in his and turning to her fully. He searched her dark eyes for some clue as to what she was thinking.

Her free hand went to the bun and pulled out the band that held it there, letting it fall loosely around her shoulders. He let her take his other hand and guild the talons gently into her silken hair. Trailing her fingers up his arm to the softer leathery skin of his throat, she cupped a mandible. Sonya's eyes flicked to his mouth then back to his piercing green eyes.

Nihlus lowered his head toward her, tentatively nuzzling her forehead with his mouth. He closed eyes and breathed deep the warm floral scent in her tresses. Her hand rounded his face and settled over the plates at the back of his head. He opened his eyes to gaze into hers, the dim light darkening them to deep wells of intrigue.

"Sonya..." He began but didn't have a finish.

He felt a pressure at the back of his head as she brought his face closer to hers. Her lips met his mouth, hesitantly at first, then more assertively when he didn't pull alway. He brought their clasped hands to his chest and closed his eyes when she did, feeling the softness of her supple lips pressed against this more leathery ones. He welcomed her curious tongue when it came searching for purchase and greeted it with his own. Hers was much softer than his, but had a strange sponge like texture to his slicker, stickier tongue. It also did not seem to be as dexterous.

He wrapped his long tapered tongue around hers and held it hostage in his mouth, much to her surprise, and arousal. Sonya wondered what other tricks he could do with that skilled organ. That thought got her thinking about other organs he possessed. She felt a warmth not only in her face, but rising from her gut and spreading to her loins. Her heart raced and pounded in her chest. She took an initiative step forward, pressing her body against his. She was surprised to learn that even turian casual wear had some lightly protective armor in it.

He pressed her hand against his chest and embraced her with his newly freed arm. She moaned softly into his mouth. He purred back, releasing her tongue. She kissed his lips passionately, her tongue laying claim to the rough skin before her lips touched his. Her breathing heavy and panting. His own breath deeper and laced with low, soft growls.

"Sonya..." He purred against her kisses, "I want you."

He was doing his damnedest to keep that very want from rudely protruding from it's protective folds and prodding her in the ribs.

" I wantyou!" She admitted to him, as much as herself, her desire.

"We cannot be caught. It could undo us both and the mission." He purred against the smooth skin of her neck.

"Okay. Lock the doors." She panted.

His talons were quick on the controls, locking out anyone who might access the debriefing room. He wanted to tear the clothes off her body and let the shreds fall to the floor, but then what would she wear when it was done? He resisted the urge. Instead he found the hem of her shirt and attempted to remove it. In his haste he caught her skin with his claws. She inhaled sharply through gritted teeth.

"Damn," He swore. "I'm sorry, Sonya, I didn..."

"It's okay." She cut him off with her soft words. "I kinda liked it." She said playfully, a wicked smile on her lips.

His grin returned as he dropped the garment to the floor and took her ferociously in his arms, nipping at her neck.

She had to stifle a moan that threatened to be louder than it should. Her fingers found the hem of his shirt, but she wasn't sure where to go from there.

Nihlus felt her fidget with the fabric. He felt a nervousness settle in his gut in the center of the heat that was building in him. What if she was not pleased with his naked form? What if his alieness was repulsive to her? He released her to remove the clothing himself, mentally and emotionally steeling himself for her reaction. He took the initiative to remove his boots and pants as well. She had done the same in a hurried, eager fashion.

When he stood up again she was in her full glory, as was he. He saw her eyes dilate in excitement. It gave him great relief and even greater pleasure to know that she was not repulsed by him and, even more, excited by his nudity.

He took a moment to look her over, as well as let her examine him. Her soft skin covered her body completely, like asari, but her's was pale and creamy. Her round breast were adorned in much the same way with pink, erect nipples. Her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing. His eyes followed the curve of her hips and the 'v' that let to her sex. He could smell her so strongly now. His arousal hardened in him, begging to be released, to be allowed the pleasure the sight of her body promised.

"Where... uhm... where is your.." She was trying to ask a very awkward question.

"Turians keep there..mm... organ.. hidden and protected within their bodies." He felt clinical explaining his physiology.

"How, what makes it... come out?" Her face was turning bright pink with embarrassment.

The blush was spreading to her chest. He found it quite alluring, as well as her unusual bashfulness.

"You do." He answered.

He took her naked form in his arms, careful not to scratch her with the hook like spur upper center of his chest. Her soft body against his was unbelievably gratifying. He found her mouth with his. The awkward tension quickly melting away. He backed her into the rails nearest the wall and, gripping her hips firmly, lifted her up onto them. I brought the scent of her desire even stronger to his nostrils. The moisture of his own need softened the protective, leathery folds. His arousal extended from him hard as stone, relieving him of the pain from the pressure of keeping it inside. He let out a low groan as the slick organ left his body.

"Oh, my god." Sonya gasped as she watched his turian-hood emerge and swell. "You're fucking huge! and ribbed! Holy hell..." She finished the sentence in her head, "and purple!" Sonya suddenly felt very nervous. Was he even going to fit?

Nihlus was a bit embarrassed by her reaction, however, it did not dissuade his want. But if she was having doubts, he didn't hand to push anything onto her.

"We don't have to do this." He was giving her an option out, wondering himself if she could accommodate him.

It wasn't something he'd thought about. In the past, the few asari he'd bedded were previously experienced with turians. The topic was never a discussion.

Sonya looked into the bright green eyes of her potential lover. She could smell him, a little musky and earthy with a subtle hint of spice, like thyme. Something about him was irresistible. She wanted to try.

"I want to. I want _you_." She punctuated the statement by bringing his face to hers and kissing him intently. She spread her legs wide for his entry, hooking her ankles over the lower rail.

Nihlus took a step forward, bringing his hips closer to hers. The head of him found the bright pink flesh of her dripping, hot hole. He slowly pushed his way inside. She was so tight, he was afraid he would rip her. She was clinching her teeth, a moan catching in her throat. Her fingers dug into his neck. He pushed a little harder to get the head in. He watched as the plump, fleshy folds spread around him then swallowed the throbbing tip of him passed the first 'rib', as she'd called his ridges. He nuzzled her neck when she arched her back, muffling her cries in her throat.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a low, rumbling purr.

His words reverberated through her. Her loins screamed their resistance to his intrusion. It had been a while since she'd been with _anyone_. The last time was when she'd first come aboard the Normandy as a lieutenant. She was young and horny. The weapons merchant was a little older and very attractive. He hadn't refused her advances. It was awkward when she bought equipment from him now.

"I'm okay. Just take it slow..."

Nihlus responded by pushing another rib into her. The wetness from her body was pooling around her entry, trying to find a way out. A little would squirt out onto him when a ridge would pop inside. Her inner walls were already quivering around him. She held onto his shoulder for support with the other hand splayed on the wall above her head. She was constantly biting her lips and closing her eyes tightly as she could to keep the screams from escaping her moans and cries she breathed sent tingles down his spine and through his body. Several minutes had passed and going slowly had only awarded her half his length.

"Sonya,"

"Uh, hu?" She moaned.

"I'm going to push myself the rest of the way in."

"No, no, no. You can't! I can't!" She pleaded. Her eyes opened wide with panic.

"It's been too long. The crew will suspect something is wrong, especially when they find the doors locked."

"Okay," She conceded. "Hold on." She prepared herself to take him in. "Okay."

Nihlus started out slowly, pulling out a little to disperse some of her natural lubrication. He cradled the back of her head and tightened his grip on her hips before thrusting himself completely inside her until the point of firm resistance. Her cervix.

"Ahhh!" A soft cry escaped her attempt to contain a scream.

Her back arched, thrusting her breasts into his face. She clinched her teeth against the scream that wanted to echo off the walls and dug her fingers into his flesh. The groan in his throat vibrating against her palm.

His tongue found her nipples and eagerly nipped at them. The blush it brought to the surface pleased him. His tongue flicked at them, eliciting soft whimpers from her. He forced his hips against hers, pushing hard against the barrier that impeded his progression.

"Augh!" She cried out, flashes of light blinding her.

She arched again. He held her head back with his talons tangled in her hair, exposing her neck to his wandering tongue. He could feel and smell her wetness leaking out around him and dripping down their thighs. No other lover had ever done that. His desire was a burning city.

He rolled his hips and she nearly lost her balance with the resulting shiver of bliss and pain that ripped through her. She flooded him with her climax and he hadn't even started pumping yet.

"Oh... god, Nihlus!" She breathed.

"Hummm..." He purred against her throat. "I am not a _god_... but I will accept your worship."

He began easing himself in and out of her, watching himself, watching her stretch around him. Her moans were soft stuttering cries. He purred and groaned quietly against her neck and chest. The talons gripping her hip wandered up her ribs and to her back, supporting her against his powerful thrusts. Her body quivered in his arms, the fingers of both her hands now clung to the frill across his shoulders. To see such a powerful and strong woman quivering at his touch, hear her moans in response to his passion, was taking him closer to joining her beyond the edge.

"Aw, fuck." She groaned.

She flooded him with another climax. She'd lost count of how many there'd been. Her thoughts were swept away by an ocean of ecstacy laced with pain.

Nihlus fought the urge to bite her, to claim her as his mate. He growled low in his chest as he pressed himself against her. She was so tight, and wet. The spasms of her sex around him, the shivering orgasms in her body, he wasn't ready to stop. He didn't want to. He pumped her hard and deep. Her cries and moans quieted to shuddered panting and whispers of his name. The intensity of the orgasms racking her body and mind numbed her to rational thought. His own lubricating fluid mingled with her release eased the friction of his rhythm. He quickened his pace. He was so close, throbbing. He could feel his release building up inside him, sending the telling tingle along his shaft to tickle the head. He pressed himself hard into her, crushing her breasts against his chest. His talons tightened in her hair and pierced the skin of her back, drawing droplets of blood.

"Spirits..." He breathed.

He nipped at the skin of her neck, resisting the urge to sink his teeth into her flesh. He groaned a moan into her ear as waves of ecstacy flowed through him. His body rolled against her, the spur on his chest catching her delicate skin. He took pleasure in her soft, complaining cries and whimpering moans.

"Stop." She pleaded softly. "Please... it's... too...uhh, ooh... much!"

He grazed his face over hears, letting her smell him, breath his breath. A natural aphrodisiac if she was turian.

"Stroke my fringe." He instructed.

The delicate fingers of one of her hands released it's grip on his shoulder ridge and gently caressed the underside of one long spur. It sent a warming chill up and down his spine. He rolled his head back, purring.

"Mmmm..., Sonya." He purred again before abruptly burying his face into the curve between her neck and shoulder, pumping harder, deeper, into her.

"Auh, sto..op! Please... No more. I... can't.." She pleaded again, desperately, the intensity of his pleasure threading her sanity.

"Let go of your control." He growled. "Mmm...Just a little, ugh, longer."

"But I'll be, muh, to.. ahh, loud." She moaned.

"No, you won't." He said in a low, almost threatening tone.

Sonya relaxed her thighs that had tensed up against the rails. She took a deep breath then let it out, releasing the tension she held in her chest and throat to stifle the screams. Her breath came deeper now, less labored. She felt a hard thrust. At the moment the surrendering cry would have left her throat, the talons tangled in her hair pulled her head back. A sudden sharp pain ripped through her mind as he sank his teeth into the flesh of her neck, cutting of the sound.

The metallic taste of her blood on his tongue was all it took to send him blindly to his zenith. He did his best to keep his growl low, and quiet. The rush of fluid from his body filled hers. The flood of pleasure and relief left his knees weak. He leaned hard into her, forcing her to hold them up with her legs braced on the rails, her hands against the wall. A few seconds later he managed to regain control of his limbs. Reason and logical thought returned gradually to his mind, floating up through the haze. She was panting heavily in his arms. Her breath soft and warm on his face. His hardness involuntarily pulsed inside her. Her body tensed and she arched into him, moaning.

"Oh, godddd, Nihluss." Her lips quivered.

He caressed his face over her chest, nuzzling her breasts and hard, pink nipples. He was waiting for his organ to soften a little and recede back into him. He lightly wondered what they would do about the hot, sticky mess that would flow out of her with he wasn't blocking the exit with his shaft. In hind sight, something he should have considered before ravaging her. He loosened his talons in her hair, gently cradling her skull in his palm. Tears wetted her cheeks. Her lips were red, her face flushed, from their passion. He took her mouth in a kiss, holding her tightly to him. She was too weak to struggle, to resist his probing tongue.

It took a little longer than usual for the recession to occur. He held her panting and quaking his his arms until he could leave the hot, swollen pinkness that was now almost a plum. He helped to to the floor, where she collapsed. Her clear cum mingled with red blood and his creamier fluids poured out of her onto the carpeting. He instantly knelt by her side with a tender talon on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

He worried he'd hurt her worse than he'd thought after seeing the blood. He examined the bite on her throat. The under weave of her armor would cover it. The punctures were small enough, they may not be noticed by the crew if she was careful.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Help me into a chair." She nodded.

Nihlus lifted her up in his strong arms and settled her down gently in the nearest chair. He brushed her hair out of her face with a tender touch. He used his tongue to clean off the tiny drops of blood that dotted her neck.

"I'll put some medi-gel on it when I leave." She assured his unspoken concern. He nodded, his mandibles fluttered.

"I'm sorry. I got a little carried away..."

"It's okay. Just be a little gentler next time." She said softly, interrupting him.

Nihlus' mandibles fluttered again. He was ashamed of his loss of control. Angry at himself that he'd hurt her. He should have know better. He tore his eyes from the wound on her neck and stood to dress himself.

Sonya sat with her eyes closed, her head resting against the back of the chair, consciously trying to slow her heart rate and her breathing. Nihlus couldn't help the grin that spread his mandibles. His release was still leaking out between the red and swollen lips of her sex.

"How are we going to clean this up?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Nihlus chuckled.

"Great." She mumbled.

She watched him from the leather seat while he dressed. Eventually she got up to fetch her clothes from the floor. She untangled her tank from the casual blues. It seemed she was going sans tank today.

They left the debriefing room together. Leaving separately would look more suspicious. If they left casually, professionally, together it didn't look so odd. The time spent inside could be interpreted as a long meeting with the Council. Except Joker. Joker would know when the Citadel stopped transmitting, but that didn't mean they didn't have their own conversation about the mission or her evaluation for Spectre status. Shepard was more nervous than Kryik about the solidity of their story if the subject came up.


	22. Docking

Feros was a purply-blue planet floating in space below the Normandy. The color reminded Shepard of something else just as purple, and throbbing as she looked out the window of the cockpit. Her knees threatened to give way, suddenly weakened by memory. She steadied herself against the door way.

"You alright there, Commander?" Joker teased, smiling to himself. Maybe she _did_ get into the jumps as much as he did after all.

"I'm fine, Joker." She said with a tone that meant 'don't fuck with me'.

Helmsman Moreau decided it was healthier to let it go, for now anyway.

"Of course, Commander. We're approaching Zhu's Hope. Initiating landing vectors."

Joker brought the Normandy into dock as smooth as butter on a baby's butt. The port was empty, bleak. A human male was waiting for the team at the other end of the walk way. Kryik, Shepard and Tali made their way toward him.

"We saw your ship." He greeted the odd trio. "Fai Dan wants to speak with you immediately. The geth are preparing another push. Fai Dan is preparing our defenses, but he needs your help. Please, up the stairs past the freighter."

"I'm here to investigate these geth attacks. Is there anything you ca..." Kryik was cut off by Shepard as she shouted,

"Look out!"

Shepard slammed her back against the concrete wall for cover as a blast from a geth blaster exploded into some crates near the colonist. A bit of shrapnel spun through the air and buried itself in the man's neck, severing his spinal cord. He died shortly after.

Kryik threw himself to the same wall Shepard had sought cover against, using his body to shield her from the blast. Kryik's shields took most of the damage. Shepard look up into his white face with some surprise. She was capable of taking care of herself. She didn't want sex to change his confidence in her abilities. Still, it was awful sweet of him to be so heroic. She nodded her appreciation and left the safety his shadow to find Tali.

The turian looked after her for a second. He thought the feelings he'd been having would fade after mating with her, like a stress relief, but instead they were stronger. A round hit his shields, reminding him he was still in battle. He pushed the thoughts and emotions back into the box where he kept the part of him that was Nihlus and became Spectre Kryik. He returned fire.

The quarian had been thrown several feel back behind some crates. Shepard ran over to where she lay, trying to sit up.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so. I'm not detecting any suit ruptures." Tali replied.

"Good, 'cause we've got company and they don't want tea."

There were four of them. Kryik had already taken out the first two. The others hid behind crates near the stairs. Kryik was taking cover behind some crates on the opposite wall. Shepard took position where the wall cornered. Shepard pulled the pin on two grenades with her teeth. One for each geth should be plenty to take them out.

"One away." She tossed the first one.

"Two away." She tossed the second.

Both landed within an acceptable blast radius. Tali stayed behind her, pistol at the ready.

"Suppressing fire!" Shepard shouted, as she leaned out of cover enough to fire off some shots.

Kryik's rounds joined hers. Seconds later the grenades did their job. Bits of geth flew into the air and over the side of the walkway. He had made sure everyone had tungsten or warp rounds equipped before leaving the ship, just in case. Looks like his notorious instincts were right again.

"We need to get to the settlement." Kryik said, looking across the way at Shepard. She nodded and took the lead.


	23. Zhu's Hope

There were more geth in the stairway. The kind that stuck to walls like tree frogs. She hated that kind. Shepard switched out her pistol for a shot gun.

"More likely to hit the target." She said when Tali looked at her with a cocked head.

Shepard smiled to herself when the young quarian also selected her shot gun after the explanation.

A few minutes later they found the colony, such as it was. The guards held the entry behind walls of concrete, probably once part of buildings. There were no welcoming committees only suggestions from the guards as they passed as to which of their problems the newly arrived solders should tend to next. Or complaints about the gun fire. Kryik got a strange feeling in his gut, like something wasn't right. Something that was not the geth.

They found Fai Dan on the other end of the small complex. He was talking with an armed female. Neither looked too happy.

"Spectre, I'm glad they finally sent someone to help us." Fai Dan greeted the turian.

"You're a bit late, aren't you?" The woman asked accusingly.

"Arcelia!" Fai Dan chastised her.

"Sorry, Spectre." Fai Dan turned his attention back to the turian. "Everyone's on edge since..."

"Watch out!" Shouted Arcelia Martinez. "We've got geth in the tower!"

Geth were attempting to infiltrate through a small door way around the bend.

"Protect the hear of the colony!" Fai Dan

Kryik took cover next to Shepard behind a concrete barrier. Tali was on the other end. Kryik thought it odd that Fai Dan was particularly worried about the center of the colony. He mentally stored the information away for later reference when they weren't under fire.

Shepard noted the small landing that the geth were filling into from the stairs in the tower. She pulled the pin and two more grenades and threw them unceremoniously into the door way, successfully destroying the incoming geth. She left cover to investigate the rest of the tower. Kryik was close behind her followed by Tali.

They found a geth ship dropping reinforcements. This was going to be rough. They fought off three waves of geth before the ship left. Kryik absently taped Shepard's wrist.

"That was too easy." Kryik said.

Shepard nodded her agreement. "Why didn't they fire the ship's guns? There must be something here they need intact."

Tali began to wonder why she was even on this mission. The two of them seemed to be handling things just fine on their own.

"That's something we need to find out." Kryik said, and lead the team back down to Fai Dan.

"The tower is secure thanks to you and your team." Fai Dan greeted them again.

"Do you know what they want?" Kryik asked Fai Dan.

"Go ask them yourselves, if you want to know." Martinez spat.

Kryik gave her a hard look, knitting his brow.

"We don't know what they're after." Fai Dan interrupted Martinez before she made things more difficult for him. "They came, they attacked us, that's all we know. Their main base is at the ExoGeni Headquarters. A good place to start looking if you want answers."

"How do we get there?" Shepard asked, stepping up beside Kryik the way she was making a habit of doing.

Kryik didn't mind. He never did. If she had been anyone else he was sure he'd put them in their place with a harsh reminder of who was in charge, but Sonya... It was as if she was supposed to be there, asking his questions when he was tired of talking, giving the answers he didn't feel like giving. And now there was something else that enhanced whatever it was that was between them. The intimacy that comes from sharing ones body with another. It had only been once, but he felt something more than he had before. Something unique.

"They skyway leads directly to ExoGeni Headquarters. You can't miss it." Replied Martinez.

"Of course there's an army of geth between here and there. If you can take them out, maybe I can get this colony operational again."

"Good. Thank you for your cooperation."

Kryik nodded to them and left for the tower. He'd noticed an elevator in the hall. He was going to find out if it lead where he thought it did.

Another mako. Didn't anyone have any other idea's for armed and armored transportation? Maybe something that hovered instead of bumped around doing almost as much harm to the passengers and driver as the things it's iron hide protected them from. Shepard sighed as they approached the tired looking vehicle in the bay area. There were a few guards stationed above the motor pool that watched with quiet murmurs as the the team made their way down the steep decline to the tank.

"How far do you think it is to the other towers?" She asked the question to anyone who felt like answering.

"Maybe twenty kilometers." Kryik responded.

Tali wanted to rubber her face in her hands out of frustration. Not being able to do so irritated her even more. She knew the answer because she'd downloaded an area map from the ship before leaving. It was exactly thirty-one point seven kilometers. It would take them approximately one hour to get there if they plowed through whatever stood in their way. But did anyone care what the quarian had to say? No. She was here for her 'expertise' on the geth. That's it. Damn bosh'tet turian.

Taking a deep, filtered breath, Tali did her best to calm herself. Loosing her temper and her focus wasn't going to help anyone. She climbed into the mako after Shepard and strapped herself in for the ride. Shepard was at the controls and Kryik took the gun. She caught a strange look that passed between them. She wasn't incredibly familiar with facial expressions of either spices, but it was defiantly not the same professional exchange of soldiers that the rest of the crew had passed between them. She decided it wasn't any of her business and focused her attention to the display console of the area map she projected from her omni-tool. Maybe she could find something useful on the way.


	24. Commander Interrupted

**Action scenes are not my forte, so I've summed up the skyway run to save the reader from boredom.**

**

* * *

**

The skyway ride wasn't as abusive as she thought it was going to be. Of course they weren't running over rocky terrain at full speed to check out an anomaly on a map either, just the occasional bump from running over some debris or geth trooper. There were a few spots along the way when Tali alerted them to a possible weapons cache and they proceeded to clear the area to check it out. Most of what they found was useless, but they salvaged parts or precious ammo. There was a close call when a colossus managed to take down the mako's shields. Kryik landed a lucky shot and destroyed the offender before it destroyed them. He argued that it was skill, but Shepard had rolled her eyes at him with a teasing grin. They were fortunate to find shelter in a tower of ramps leading to a higher skyway to make repairs.

"Stay on guard. I don't want a few repairs to turn into a massacre." Kryik ordered.

The two women nodded and climbed out of the mako. Kryik admired Shepard's hind quarters, the armor accenting it's shape, tempting him as it slid over her curves as she moved to exit the tank.

Tali and Shepard crawled under the mako to check systems and weld things back together. Kryik stood guard. His natural desire to protect made the task a simple one. What was more difficult was the natural desire of his loins stabbing at his trained mind to take Shepard behind some rubble and make her his.

He stole a glance down at the feet poking out from under the vehicle. They were unmistakably quarian. Not the feet he'd wanted to see.

"Okay, Tali. Get in the mako and run the diagnostics. Radio me out here if you find anything."

"Right, that way we're not both climbing in and out wasting time." Tali said as she wiggled out from under the mako.

Shepard wondered if it was a quarian thing to state the obvious as she wiggled out the other side. She rounded the corner in time to see Tali disappear into the shadows inside the tank. She took a few strides over to where Kryik stood.

"What's the status?" He asked, knowing full well the answer.

"We're running some diagnostics to make sure we won't blow up when we start rolling." Shepard replied, almost playfully.

She had a steady supply of pain killers feeding into her system from her suit. It didn't interfere with her ability to focus on combat. She rubbed her neck absently where he'd bit her.

Kryik sighed when he saw her touch her neck. His mind had not been in complete control at the time, but it didn't matter. He should have been more gentle with her. He closed his eyes for a second, regretting his actions.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, his shoulders dropping a slightly. "I should have maintained more control." He shook his head. "It won't happen again. I'll not continue to pursue you."

He felt an armored hand on his arm, urging him to turn around. When he did her face was staring up at him, her brow furrowed and a soft smile on her lips. There was kindness in her eyes.

"That's not what I want, Nihlus." She said, shaking her head. She was a little confused why he had brought up the subject. Did it still bother him?

"What do you want?" He asked her, his defenses lowered by the sound of his name of her lips.

His heart suddenly fluttered in his chest, his blood rushed in his vines. He was nervous about her answer. How could this little human woman effect him so?

Sonya flexed her fingers. She knew what she wanted, but could she tell him? Did he have feelings for her or was it just sex for him? Sure, they'd come to be friends... of a sort, but was that as far as it went? Her heart pounded hard in her chest, echoing in her ears. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. She lamented the circumstances for her confession. She ran her tongue over her lips.

"I... "

"Shepard, all systems are go, but there's something I think you and Kryik should hear."

Tali's voice came over the com, interrupting Shepard.

"I've picked up a radio signal on my omni-tool. I think it's survivors!"

The two slipped back into soldier mode, reluctantly, but with the ease of familiarity. The ran to the mako and climbed inside.


	25. Skyway

"Any sign of movement? Lizabeth could still be in there! It's only been a few days." a female voice said over the radio. Static. "She's my daughter. I'll wait as long as I have to."

"The signal isn't very strong, but I think it's close by." Tali said.

Kryik sat silently. Survivors were not part of his goal. He was here to investigate the geth and take them out. Anything else was up to the colonists. He didn't like it, but if the humans weren't prepared to handle the trials of a new colony they should have stayed home.

"We can't waste time. They're alive, wherever they are. They're more likely to stay that way if we don't draw attention to them."

Tali was disappointed with his answer, but he was the one in charge. She nodded her acceptance and strapped herself back in, leaving her omni-tool tuned in to the frequency the survivors were using in case they said anything important.

"Shepard, get on those controls. Let's move." He ordered and took the main gun again.

He mentally kicked himself for getting distract by personal conversation. It hadn't cost them anything, this time. He couldn't let his guard down again. Not on a mission.

"I think I see movement..." Tali's radio picked up the woman's voice again.

"They must be close if they can see us." She said.

Kryik turned the gun to look around. He spotted some light coming from a supply shelter as Shepard rounded a corner heading up a ramp. It was probably the survivors. It wouldn't take long for the geth to find them there if they didn't cut off their com signal.

"Tali, can you send a reply?"

Tali tapped a few buttons.

"I can try, but it doesn't look like their equipment is receiving signals out side their network. I don't know why we can pick theirs up if they can't receive...".

"We can't stop. They're on their own." Kryik interrupted.

He turned the viewer away from the lights and back to the path in front of them. Tali turned off the radio. She didn't want to find out if the geth fond them. There was nothing she could do.

They emerged from the tower onto the skyway connecting to ExoGeni. It was littered with geth colossuses.

"Okay, Shepard. Run over the smaller ones and circle 'round the colossus like before. Do not get us hit this time!"

Shepard was taken back a bit by the sudden change in his temperament, but she didn't argue. She was glad Tali had interrupted her. What she was about to say would have been exceedingly embarrassing now. She had obviously been wrong about where she thought the relationship was going... way wrong.

The Commander allowed herself a satisfied smirk as the mako jerked and rocked over a couple geth. She imagined she could hear them crunching beneath the wheels. Forget the hover craft. Makos could crush things. Then the mako rocked for a different reason.

"Shepard! I said run over the _troopers_, not the _colossus_! Pay attention, solder, or the geth won't be the only thing you have shooting at you!" He shouted down at her.

She jerked the controls hard to port to avoid a blue energy blast from a colossus cannon. She mentally punched herself in the face for letting herself get distracted. She was a Commander, what the hell was wrong with her?

Kryik lined up the guns and fired the main canon. It was a direct hit, but not a kill. He ordered Shepard to make another pass. He didn't like having to shout at her, but she needed to clear her head. They didn't have the luxury of self indulgence right now. There was just too much riding on the mission and her evaluation to fuck it up over... He pushed it all away. Hard.

He lined up the shot and fired. The colossus crumpled to the ground in a heap of scrap. The same method worked on the next few, but it was close. Using the mako as a weapon was hard on the shields, but it was usually a one hit kill against a trooper. They made it through the bay doors at the end of the skyway. The mako was lightly damaged, but in tact. The run back may be just that, a run.

Kryik eyed the narrow opening into the closed off mako bay. He was sure he saw something moving in there.

"Everyone fall out, but keep your guard up. I don't think we're alone."


	26. ExoGeni

Kryik wasn't surprised to find a few more geth inside the bay. There was plenty of debris and rubbled for cover. He scaled the mountainous pile of rock and concrete just inside the door way to take cover behind a partial wall of stone that rested atop the mass, providing cover fire for himself all the while. In that moment he was leaving Shepard and Tali to their own devices. Shepard would need to be able to rely on herself if she was to be a Spectre. She had yet to do that. Even during the Blitz she had been part of a team. That may not always be the case. He had not been as hard on her as he should have been, distracted by irrational thoughts and feelings that he should have ignored. Not any more. He had to be the Spectre. Nihlus had no place on this mission.

One of the geth flew over Shepard's head. She didn't even see it and kept firing at the troopers that were flanking her position. Kryik took aim and fired, exploding the light source on it's 'face'. He watched Shepard slam her back against the partial wall she and Tali took shelter behind to finish off the hopper. His brow knitted. Maybe she wasn't ready. If he hadn't taking the shot, she would not have lived to complete the mission. It was an unacceptable failure, his as well as hers. He should have been focusing on her training.

Kryik bared his teeth in anger at himself, firing a series of rounds into one of the troopers advancing on Shepard and the quarian. One was on the ridge above them, moving in for the kill. Kryik equipped his sniper. A shot strait through the head should damage it's sensors enough to disable it.. He lined up the geth's main light in the sights and pulled the trigger. His aim was true and the geth slumped to the ground. A hopper flew over head. Kryik dropped the rifle and tucked into a roll a few feet from his previous position, avoiding the deadly laser. He pulled his pistol from it's clip and fired. He missed his aim, but hit the target. The hopper leaped to the ceiling. His aim followed firing successive rounds. He was quick, but the hopper was quicker. He threw himself out of the way of the laser, landing on his back and firing at the geth. A direct hit to the main body disabled the geth's motor functions. It fell to the mound of rubble below. Kryik regained his feet and trained his weapon on the enemy. He fired a shot into it for every step he took toward it. When he was satisfied it wasn't getting back up he turned his attention to the gun shots echoing from Shepard's position.

Kryik made his way quite nimbly over the scrap and stone in time to see the last trooper fall to the floor at Shepard's feet. She had left cover to take the last one out at the top of the ramp that lead to the upper level. She was a little rough around the edges, but when she focused, she had the makings of a great Spectre. She turned around to survey the battle field where Tali was scavenging the fallen geth for parts and information. Her eyes fell on him from across the bay. His attempts to close his heart to her faltered then. As hard as he may try to keep her out, she had already found her way in. It was up to him to have the strength to focus on the mission.

"Tali, have you found anything we can use?" He asked as the group came together at the bottom of the ramp. He avoided eye contact with Shepard. That seemed to be his undoing.

"No. I wasn't fast enough to access the memory cores before they were flashed." She said, her shoulders hung with her own disappointment.

Kryik looked up to the door way that would have lead into the ExoGeni Headquarters building. It was blocked off by a geth force field. It wasn't likely they were going to be able to shoot through it.

"We have to find another way in." He said, looking at Tali.

She felt useful again. He was talking to her instead of Shepard. This was her time to shine. She smiled behind her mask at the handsome turian.

"There's a drop at the top of the landing." Shepard stated.

Tali's hope crumbled. She mentally swore at Shepard for stealing her spot light before she'd had the chance to sing.

Kryik walked up the ramp without responding or even a knowledging that Shepard had spoken. He would deal with her ire later. He found the drop. It would be a one way trip. He didn't hesitate to make the jump. The walls were taller than he was by almost his full height. He walked toward the opening at the other end. Behind him he heard Shepard and Tali drop down to follow him.

Kryik heard the explosive sound of gun fire to his right just before his shields phased as the bullets failed to penetrate. He drew his weapon and took aim at his assailant, expecting more geth. Instead he saw a human, a female. She wore a tech's uniform.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you were geth or..!"

"Who are you? What are you doing in here." Kryik shouted. He was in no mood for civilians with guns.

"It's my own fault," The woman sighed as she holstered her weapon. "Everyone else was running and I stayed to back up data. Next thing I knew the geth ship latched on and the power went out. I was trapped. I tried to get out, but the way was blocked."

Kryik put his gun back on it's clip. Behind him he heard Shepard and Tali do the same. He felt a heat on the back of his head. He rubbed his neck, the skin was cool. He glanced behind him. Shepard's eyes were narrowed hard at him. Yep, ire. Just what he needed, a pissed off female.

He turned back to the woman.

"Yes, we encountered the energy field. I'll find a way to take it down. The geth are here because they want something. Tell me what the geth are after." He said sternly, his brow knitted and his mandibles pressed tightly against his jaw.

"I don't know for certain, but I'm guessing they're here for the Thorian." The woman replied reluctantly.

"Thorian, what's that?" Shepard asked as she stepped up beside him.

He mentally smiled to himself at her quads. She was brave for assuming her place, considering how harsh he'd been since making the repairs to the mako.

"It's an indigenous life form. ExoGeni was studying it." The tech answered.

"Why were they studying it?" Shepard asked.

"I can't answer that. It's a top secret project. I shouldn't have told you it exists!"

"I need to know where it is, and you're going to tell me." Kryik growled, taking a threatening step toward the woman.

She backed away, nearly tripping over some rubble.

"Now."

"I.. I can't say... Look, shouldn't you be trying to find a way out of here?" She desperately asked the turian towering over her.

His intensely green eyes bored down into her as if he would pluck the information from her brain with his glare.

"Here, take my ID. It will get you passed any locked doors. The geth were laying power lines. I think the geth ship is powering the field..." Her hand was shaking as she relinquished for pass to the talons of the alien.

"Stay hidden until the field is down." He ordered. "Find a hole to cower in." He mocked as he turned away.

There was a small door on the other end of the understructure they were in. He make steps toward it. He cocked his head when he heard Shepard's voice.

"Thank you for your help."

Then her's and Tali's foot steps followed him. He opened the door to reveal a stair well. A deep voice echoed in the space. Not Saren's.

"Stupid machine!"

Kryik started up the stairs, weapon drawn. Shepard and Tali followed his lead.

"Access encrypted files."

The team rounded the first landing.

"No, I don't want to review protocall."

"I am unable to comply. Please contact your supervisor." A synthetic voice replied.

"Damn it! Tell me what I want or I'll blast your _virtual _ass into _actual_ dust!"

"Please contact your supervisor for a level four security exemption, or make an appointment wi..."

"Stupid machine!" the deep voice shouted.

Kryik mounted the final landing to see the krogan attempting to interrogate the AI hologram.

"If there is nothing else, please step aside. There is a que forming behind you for the use of this console." The AI politely informed the krogan, effectively ruining Kryik's plan of a surprise attack. Stupid machine.

The krogan turned out to be a biotic. Shepard managed to dodge the warp blast by ducking back down the stairs. The krogan came charging out of the room. She sent her own warp field in blaze of blue. The krogan's feet stumbled, but he didn't fall. Kryik took the opportunity to take cover in front of Shepard, blocking her aim, and fired on the fallen krogan.

Tali picked herself off the floor. The turian was shooting at the krogan who was now on the floor. She pulled a grenade from her belt and pulled the pin, tossing it at the krogan as she ducked into the stair way.

"Hit the ground!" Kryik shouted.

The grenade exploded sending bits of rubble and krogan flying and splattering the walls.

Kryik shot the quarian a stern look then nodded. She wasn't positive, but she was pretty sure he'd just complimented her. She smiled behind the mask and followed him to the console.

Shepard lagged behind, glowering at the back of Kryik's head. He had consistently chastised her or ignored her at every turn. Now he was complementing the quarian while blocking her shots. If it was because she politely told him to be more gentle with her human form and that had offended him, well, he could go to fucking hell.

"ExoGeni Corporation reminds all staff that the discharging of weapons while on company property is strictly forbidden." Said the AI. "Welcome back research assistant Elizabeth Baynham. What can I do for you?"

"That must have been that tech we found." Tali chimed.

Kryik ignored her. He didn't need irrelevant data that was useless as well as obvious.

"What information was the previous user trying to access?" He asked the AI.

"Patching data. The previous user was attempting to access details on the study of subject species thirty-seven, the Thorian."

"What did you tell him?"

"I was unable to provide the previous user with any relevant data. Aside from lacking proper access, there has been no new data on species thirty-seven. All sensors monitoring the observation post at Zhu's Hope have been inactive for several cycles."

"Zhu's Hope?" Shepard stepped forward.

"Species thirty-seven is located within the substructure of the colony."

She looked up at Kryik. Her wrath aside, and whatever was up his butt, this was important. Not only was it probably what the geth were after, but it was a danger to the colonists.

Kryik felt her eyes on him. He wanted to return her gaze, to take her in his arms and tell her he would take care of everything. He wanted to be a hero for her sake, to sweep her off her feet riding into the heat of battle and come out with her impaled on his blade, so to speak. But he kept his face stern and his glare on the hollo, hardening himself into the Spectre he needed to be.

"Tell me everything you know about the Thorian." He ordered the AI.

The Thorian was a sentient life form, able to control other life forms through the dispersion and inhalation of spores. ExoGeni was studying the effects and speed of infection. The entire colony was an experiment. That was why they had acted strangely. Kryik suspected it was also why Saren was after the creature. He had to destroy it.

"We should warn Joker." Shepard suggested.

"Joker," Kryik activated his com. No response. "Come in, Joker." Still no response.

"The field must be blocking the transmission." Tali offered.

"We have to take out the geth ship to lower the field. Let's move." Kryik ordered.

The AI went into stand by mode.

Kryik almost always kept his cool under pressure. Panicking wasn't going to help them. Neither was loosing his temper, he reminded himself. He made a mental note to apologize to Shepard when they were back on board the ship.

Part of the building was on fire. The fire prevention walls blocked off the passages to halls that were in flames. At the end of their path they found two geth, kneeling in front of some sort of light. He signaled to Tali and Shepard to focus their fire on the one on the right and he would take the left. They nodded their understanding in unison.

The 'praying' geth survived long enough to stand before falling to the floor. Whatever they were seemingly worshiping was housed behind the claws of the ship that anchored it to the building. Large power cables ran out from it through the walls. They didn't have the fire power to knock it loose. They had to find another way.

Kryik jumped down to where the geth had been kneeling, his team following suit. He eyed the brightly glowing sphere they had been kneeling before. He tried to shield his eyes from the light, but had to look away in the end.

Tali said something about the geth finding some sort of religion to Shepard. Kryik didn't buy it. They were synthetic life forms. They didn't have a spirit or a soul. They were hardware. He kicked one out of his path as he headed for the door way behind him.

Down the hall a through a few geth, they found the other side of the field blocking the door way. To the left was a passage, to the right; stairs. Kryik went with his instincts to go left.


	27. The Clamps

Down the tunnel, up some more stairs, around a corner, Kryik began to doubt his choice. He'd treated every bend in the path like a potential ambush. He'd decided that this was the last corner. If there was nothing there, they'd double back and take the other route. The geth ship was blocking the scanning sensors on his omni-tool, so he used basic techniques that had been mostly done away with. Too many soldiers overly relied on their tech to get them through a mission. Saren had taught him that. Saren had also taught him to never to let anyone in. A lesson, in hind sight, that he should have taken more heed of. It had almost cost him his life.

Then he thought of Shepard. She was working her way in whether he let her or not. Whether she was trying or not. His heart felt a strange ache in his chest, almost making it difficult to breath. He glanced behind him. The two solders with him had their backs to the wall, weapons at the ready. He caught Shepard's eyes. He felt sucked into them as if they were black holes. He could tell she was angry with him, but behind that there was something else. That 'something else' was what was throwing him off, killing his game. He needed to get to the Citadel and talk to Captain Anderson, or even the Consort. Someone trust worthy either by word or by contract to get his head strait. It was obvious he was incapable of doing it on his own.

He closed his eyes and turned his head away from her. It seemed the easiest way to pull himself from her gaze. He focused, pushing the thoughts and feelings away. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes and peeked around the corner. Geth. Lots of geth, and some sort of mobile consoles. He returned to cover and nodded to his team, signaling the presence of the enemy. They had their plan. He leaned out and took the first shot.

It truly was a lucky shot. One round one kill. His target hit the dirt, alerting the others to the intruders. Shepard moved around him, taking cover behind a concrete barrier. She didn't ask questions about why it was there. No need to look an act of god in the mouth.

Kryik saw her ignite with blue flame before she popped up and sent the geth hurling through the air. The bast wasn't as strong as it had been when she saved Liara. Maybe it was more of an emotional response than actual control her her power. He would have to keep that in mind when rewriting his evaluation/recommendation. He and Tali used the opportunity to fire at the geth while they were helpless in the air. When they crashed into the wall and fell to the floor they didn't get up

There was an odd bridge flush to the wall that lead over a tall divider to the next room and another claw keeping the geth ship secured to the wall. It was griping the building through an open docking hatch.

"We need to find the controls the that hatch." He pointed out.

Tali had an idea of what he was thinking.

"It looks like this used to be some sort of cargo bay that ExoGeni converted into lab spaces. The controls should be near by."

Shepard rolled her eyes. The young quarian's habit of stating the obvious was really getting on her nerves.

There were far fewer geth on the other side of the bridge, but one was a trooper. Tali attacked with an overload burst from her omni-tool. It stalled the trooper long enough for Kryik to cripple the other geth with two well placed shots where the legs connected to the body. He finished it off with a armored boot to the head.

Shepard covered his back, taking aim at the recovering trooper. Tali offered distraction fire while Shepard toss a grenade and found cover. Kryik barely made it behind a concrete wall before the blast went off. He rounded the corner and fired several more rounds into the dieing geth, mandibles tight along his jaw... stream lining his face.

Shepard found the sight rather alluring. She had to remind herself that she was pissed as hell at him. However, she wasn't the only female in the room to find the battle hardened turian appealing.

Tali was free to let her face show every bit of her lust for the turian. No one could see it behind the mask. It was one freedom she had that others did not. Not exactly a fair exchange for all the things she couldn't do, but it was something. She wondered what he smelled like at that moment, what his plates and skin would feel like. What it would be like to hold his hand in her similar one, to kiss him.

"Tali, we may need your help."

Kryik's voice cut into her wandering thoughts like a knife. She was standing idle while he and Shepard were trying to figure out how to maximize the closing power of the bay door with out over heating the system. She felt her face bloom with heat at her embarrassment. She quickly examined the controls and did a few calculations in her head before coming up with the correct sequence.

The bay door slid up in one swift movement, effectively cutting the claw from the ship with an explosion of sparks and quickly dieing fire. The building shook. Dust and debris littered down on them from above. Kryik braced himself against the machinery. A loud screeching sound threatened to deafen them. Other loud explosions were heard above and below them. The other claws were breaking loose from the building. The structure shuddered harder each time a claw loosed. Tali lost her balance and fell to the ground with a harsh grunt.

Shepard stumbled in her attempt to maintain an up right position, falling against the chest of one surprised turian. His arm clasped around her reflexively, securing her to him. For a brief moment their eyes locked. He saw her anger melt a way and that 'something else' shine through like the light of the sun, warm and comforting. He felt himself press his mouth to her forehead for a second before a violent shudder forced him to turn his attention to resecureing his grip on the console. The gesture was lost in the chaos.

The building was still. Dust filtered down through the air. Then a loud crash shook the structure from it's base. Kryik tightened his grip on her shoulders until the shaking subsided enough for them to stand without falling.

Tali felt more used than ever when no one helped her up. It was ok. She was a big girl, right?

Residual tremors trembled through the building as they ran back to the door way. The barrier wall had dropped. Elizabeth stood waiting for them just out side the entrance.

Kryik steadied his steps, his long, quick strides brought him nearly toe to toe with her before he pointed a threatening talon in her face.

"Your employer has much to answer for." He said with a low, deadly calm.

Lizabeth shook her head in agreement, to afraid to speak.

"I repeat, Normandy to shore party, come in." Joker's voice came over Kryik's com.

"Normandy to shore party. Is anyone there? Come on, somebody talk to me!"

Kryik glanced over to Shepard. She brought up her omni-tool.

"Joker, it's Commander Shepard. We read you. Is everything okay?"

"We're in lock down here, Commander. Something happened to the colonists. They're banging on the hull, trying to claw their way inside the ship. They're freaking out!"

"They can't do any real damage. We're on our way back. Hold your position and don't let them in, no matter what happens."

"Uh, yeah. Okay. Well, we'll just wait right here for ya, Commander."

Shepard's omni-tool bliped out. She looked back to Kryik, who was still staring down Lizabeth.

"You knew what they were doing. Why didn't you stop the tests?" Shepard moved in.

"I... I... I wanted to..." She stammered under Kryik's glare. "B.. but they threatened me, told me I'd be next! When the geth attacked I stayed behind to send a message to Colonial Affairs. I was going to tell them where to find the Thorian, but the power cut before I could send the message. I.. I never meant for this to happen!"

"How do we get to the Thorian." Kryik growled.

"It's blocked by a freighter. The colonist covered the entrance just before the geth attacked."

"Normandy to shore party."

It was Joker again.

"What is it?" Kryik answered.

"We're getting a lot of geth com chatter. Looks like they're headed your way."

"Thanks for the head's up Joker." Shepard answered.

"You heard the man, move out." Kryik ordered his team. "You," He turned back to Lizabeth. "You can walk."

"What? We can't just leave her here." Shepard protested.

"Can't I? She allowed experiments on her own people, on your people, Shepard, that took away the freedom of their minds and control over their own bodies. You don't think she should pay for that?" Kryik shouted at her, the talon now in her face.

"She did what she could." Shepard defended her.

"No, she didn't. If she disagreed with them so much she would have found an aggressive solution to stopping the tests, just like I'm going to do."

He brushed passed Lizabeth, almost knocking her to the ground.

"Let's at least take her out of here, we can drop her off with the other ExoGeni survivors." Shepard suggested.

"There are other survivors?" Lizabeth asked excitedly.

"We heard them on the radio on our way here." Tali answered.

"My mother could be one of them. Please, take me there. Take me to them!" She begged the scary turian.

Kryik didn't turn around. He stopped long enough to consider what Shepard had said.

"Fine." He said over his shoulder and kept walking. "We can drop her off. I'm not going to 'hold her hand', as you say. She goes down alone. Whatever she finds is her problem."

Shepard bit her tongue. There were so many things she could say right now, none of them leading any where friendly. She grabbed Lizabeth by the arm, hard, and practically drug her to the mako, shoving her in with a rough push to the buttocks.

"You can strap yourself in." She said in a low tone.

Shepard didn't like the girl any more than Kryik did, knowing what she helped ExoGeni to do. But she wasn't going to leave her behind to be slaughtered by geth. What she liked even less what Kryik's reaction. She was upset that he was willing to leave the girl behind and equally impressed that he was just as upset about the experiments as if they had been turian subjects. She loved and hated him.

Tali strapped in next to the new passenger. She studied the girls face for a second before Shepard lurched the mako around to the bay doors.

"Hold on." Tali warned the human. "It's going to get a little bumpy."

'Little bumpy' was a gross understatement. The geth that were left had been reinforced. They'd be lucky if the mako wasn't in flames halfway to the colony. Shepard drove the mako hard and fast down the skyway, using the jump thrusters liberally to avoid as much impact on the shields as possible. They wouldn't get a chance to let them recharge.

Kryik initially intended to take out as many of the bastards as possible, but after the first few thruster jumps, he just held on to the gunners rail supports for dear life. The woman was crazy. He was pretty sure he was falling in love with her. Just look at how crazy she made him. He couldn't even focus on the damn mission longer than an hour without thinking about her. The thought renewed his frustration and ire with his own failures.

Tali clung to her seat as tightly as she could, certain they would go careening over the edge when Shepard missed the skyway. She wasn't sure what was worse; the feeling in her stomach that made her want to loose her lunch, or the barely controlled drifting skids the Commander performed around the corners going down the ramps.

"... anybody. Is there anybody picking this up?" the female voice from before came over the radio.

"Get away from that radio!" a male voice this time.

"Is that.. mom?" Lizabeth asked no one in particular.

"This is Juliana Baynham at Feros colony. Please, help us." the female voice came again.

"That's my mom! Stop! Stop the rover!" Lizabeth cried.

Shepard skidded to a halt at the bottom of the last ramp and hit the door release. Lizabeth was our and running before Tali could unbuckle herself.

"What are you doing, Tali?" Kryik snapped.

"We're not going to just leave, the woman said they needed help."

"I said we were dropping her off. We have to get to that Thorian." Kryik glared down at her. "Unless you want me to go down there an start exacting justice on the ExoGeni CEO's and lab techs, I suggest you follow my orders."

Tali kept her mouth shut and clicked her buckle back in place. Shepard hit the door controls again and the hatch sealed shut. The closer they got to possibly catching up to Saren, the more agitated the Spectre became. She understood it was partially a personal vendetta. She didn't blame him.

Shepard hit the gas. If Saren was with the Thorian, she wanted to get to him just as bad as Kryik did, only for different reasons. She gave a moment of thought to the memory of Nihlus after speaking with the Council about Eden Prime. The long quiet they'd shared by the lake on the Presidium. She wondered if that had been a funeral of sorts for whoever Nihlus had been before the betrayal. He seemed, to her, to be slowly becoming the thing he was hunting.


	28. 40 cm

The mako skidded to a flaming stop half a kilometer from the Zhu's Hope bay doors. There was something sitting near the door controls. Kryik couldn't make it out, but it mattered very little. They needed to get out of the tank before it cooked them all alive, or exploded.

"Move, move, move!" He shouted as he dropped down from the gunners seat.

Shepard was already out the hatch and moving down the skyway toward the hanger. Tali's safety restraints were malfunctioning, preventing her from escaping. Kryik pulled out his 'knife' to cut through the straps and drag her from the mako. Tali thought the blade was more like a short sword. The elaborately vicious looking sidearm was nearly 40 centimeters long.

"Watch the suit!" Was all she could think to say when the blade cut through the straps with an unsettling ease.

Kryik didn't respond. He lifted her out of the seat and carried her out of the mako, planting her feet unceremoniously on the ground a few meters away from the tank. He didn't even ask her if she was ok before looking ahead to find Shepard. The Commander was nearing the bay doors.

"Move." He ordered and sprang into a sprint after Shepard.

Tali looked after him, dusting herself off. She had no intentions of running after Shepard, or anyone else. Her pride was wounded by having to be rescued and her feelings were bruised by the turian's obvious disinterest in her. She did jog down to where they were. She didn't want to appear insubordinate.

She couldn't help but notice, when the turian caught up to Shepard, that he touched the Commander for a split second in some way before speaking to her. Whether is was a light touch to her wrist, or briefly grazing the back of an arm... It was clear to the young quarian that his 'interests' lay else ware. He was apparently having difficulties keeping his talons off of her!

Shepard and Kryik neared the object by the door controls. It was grey and had thick vines or arms draped under it. When it moved they both pulled their pistols. It uncurled on it's feet from it's oddly fetal position. It looked almost human, but with claws for fingers.

"Whatthe hell _is _that thing?" Shepard asked.

It turned it's head to look at them when she spoke, then slowly made steps toward them.

"I'm not..." Kryik started to answer.

The thing broke out in a dead run, charging at them and uttering a low guttural sound.

"Fire!"

He didn't have to tell her. Their rounds were joined by Tali's as she ran up behind them. It took several critical hits before it fell. Kryik kicked it a few times to be sure it wasn't getting back up. Green goo oozed from the holes in it's body.

"Whatever this was," He said coldly, "It wasn't human. There are bound to be more. They cannot be allowed to survive."

"What about the colonists? They will try to stop us from reaching the Thorian." Shepard said.

Kryik didn't look at her. She wasn't going to like his answer.

"We can't let anything stop us, or anyone. Try to spare them, if you can, but do not hesitate if the objective is threatened. More lives than those here depend on the success of our mission."

Shepard knew he was right, but she didn't have to agree.

Kryik hit the controls. The door lifted open with the whine of servos and popping and creaking of the warped metal. There was a small battalion of the bizarre creatures waiting for them.

"To bad the mako's toast. Could have used the main gun." Shepard thought.

She switched out her pistol for the assault rifle and loaded the shredder rounds. She pulled the trigger. The rounds tore through the plant like flesh easily enough.

Tali loaded her shot gun with shredders, following Shepard's example.

Kryik hid behind the door way, catching the ones that survived Shepard and Tali's fire, which weren't many. He saw the armed guards waiting for them by the elevator. They had to have been effected by the Thorian, because they weren't helping. He wasn't sure how they were going to get past them without killing them.

Eventually the last creature dropped, gushing green ooze. Tali was pretty sure she'd never be able to eat nutrient past again, or anything green.

Kryik didn't hesitate to run up the ramp, firing at the guards. He'd hoped they'd scatter, but the Thorian's control was too strong. Each of them fell before a single round bounced off his shields. Shepard ran up the ramp.

"What are you _doing_?" She shouted. "Those were innocent colonists! We could have pushed _through _them to the elevator, knocked them _unconscious,_ _anything_ but_ kill t_hem. Our_ shields _would have held_._" She was almost screaming at him.

Kryik couldn't look at her. He reloaded his gun.

"We don't have_ time_ to play _nice,_ Shepard."

"We don't have_ people_ to spare either. You're no better than _Saren_ if you think gunning down victims of the very thing you seek to destroy is an acceptable sacrifice for the good of the whole."

The thought had come tumbling out of her mouth before she was aware she was saying it, but she did't regret it. She wasn't about to let him continue like this. She'd never been afraid to freely give her opinion to anyone in her life. Not even on Earth. She'd earned plenty of beatings for it too, but that hadn't stopped her. The look in Nihlus' eyes when she compared him to Saren made her blood run cold. She did her best not to let the effect show, steeling herself for whatever came.

Tali was in shock. She stopped in her tracks halfway up the ramp, staring at the mad woman who'd just provoked an already agitated turian. Not a good idea, no matter whatever _feelings _he may have for her.

"Oh, keela..." She muttered.

Kryik's blood boiled in his veins. How dare she compare him to Saren... that traitor! What rights did she have to rebuke _him_? He was the right hand of the Council, free to do as he saw fit! Use whatever means necessary... Maybe she was right. The realization made him focus on her face and not the anger that blinded him. He could see the effect his rage had on she stood not three meters from him, defiant and ready for whatever shit storm may come. She had quads. She had one hell of a spirit. What was he going to do with her?

The answer floated in the back of his mind like the memory of a dream that the dreamer isn't sure he had.


	29. Fai Dan

Kryik didn't reply. What could he say? He walked over to the elevator and hit the call button. The doors slid open and he stepped inside, keeping his gaze away from Shepard.

Shepard had no choice but to follow him or stay here and die fighting off geth. Tali walked past her, pausing to look at her and shaker her head in the slightest manner. She wasn't sure if the quarian was disappointed or impressed. Either way she didn't care. Nothing was going to change her mind about the dead guards.

They rode the elevator in silence. Now they were solders, fighting side by side because they were assigned to the team, not because they wanted to.

When the doors opened the unit shot down more grey creatures. These got back up.

"They must be stronger the closer they are to the Thorian." Tali suggested.

Kryik nodded his agreement.

There were colonists hiding behind a barrier at the top of the stairs and more things at the bottom. He thought about what Shepard had said. If he wiped out the colony he wouldn't be saving anyone. Had he lost that since of right and wrong? Had Saren won the final argument in an act of betrayal? He couldn't let himself become like Saren. He'd disagreed with his mentors tactics when he was his student, and he wasn't about to give in to them now.

"Don't fire on them. Tali, toss a grenade to the lower landing. We'll run through the rest."

"Aye, aye sir." Tali acknowledged him. "Sir, I have a flash grenade."

Kryik's brow lifted with a smidgen of surprise.

"Good, we may need it."

Tali smiled behind her mask.

It took two grenades to stop the creatures on the lower landing. The resulting goo made it difficult to move quickly without falling. Their shields took little damage from the firing squad of two at the top of the stairs. Unfortunately, The entry to the colony was blocked by more creatures and colonists. There was precious little cover.

"Take out the creatures first." Kryik ordered. "Shepard, disable them with a biotic attack. Then we'll run past them."

Shepard was glad to see he was't going to just gun them down. It appeared that calling him out had gotten some sense into him.

Shepard and Kryik focused their fire on the flanking greys. Tali took the point. They were lucky that there were only three. Shepard ignited into blue flame, shooting a wide arch of blue power toward the colonists. It knocked them down with out doing too much harm, but they were recovering quickly.

They ran passed them, one got off a shot at Tali's back before Shepard thew him back to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. She used the attack again when their progress was impeded by more colonists at the end of the walkway that lead around the maid building.

"Tali, scan for the entry and find the controls for that crane!" Kryik shouted at her and pointed with his chin to the crane. "Give me the flash grenade!"

She passed it off to him like a baton in a relay race, then took cover and activated her omni-tool. Shepard took cover beside her to provide fire power. Kryik took cover behind a barrier after incapacitating the previous tenant with a rifle but to the face. He loaded his pistol with explosive rounds.

"Now, Tali!" He shouted into the com at her, as he fired at the greys, spilling green goo on the ground when their heads exploded.

He was glad that it only took one round per grey. The specialized rounds over heated his weapon with every shot, taking time to cool before he could fire again. Time was something they always seemed to be short on when it was most needed.

Tali fingers flew over her omni-tool.

"I've got it. The controls are directly ahead. The entry is under the pre-fab center left of our position."

"Get ready!" He replied.

He pulled the pin and tossed it over the barrier toward the largest mass of colonists. He ducked and closed his eyes. He could see the flash even through his thick lids. When the light subsided he vaulted the barrier and ran for the controls. Seconds later Shepard and Tali were by his sides. The blinded colonists lay on the ground clutching at their faces and moaning.

The controls were simple enough. The pre-fab was in the air and Kryik was eyeing the hole in the ground when he heard foot steps. Instinctively, he pulled his gun and aimed it in the direction of the sound. His team followed suit and fell in behind him.

Fai Dan came around the corner, dragging his feet, struggling against each step as if he were being pulled.

"I tried to fight it," He was saying, grabbing at his head with one hand. "But it gets in your _head_! You can't imagine the_ pain_. I was supposed to be their leader."

Fai Dan's hand was shaking, moving toward the pistol on his hip. Kryik eased pressure against the trigger on his own.

"These people trusted me."

The pistol came up, pointed at Kryik, but Fai Dan didn't fire. He seemed stronger than the rest. He was still resisting total control of the Thorian.

"It wants me to stop you, but.. I... wont."

The gun moved shakily away from it's intended target to the head of the man wielding it.

"I won't!" Fai Dan shouted in defiance and pulled the trigger, the muzzled pointed at his own head.

Shepard turned away. She couldn't look. She didn't want to see Fai Dan's brain matter scattered on the ground or the hole in his head. She'd seen her share of it from far more deserving men. Shepard headed down the concrete steps ahead of the team.

Tali followed slowly behind. She had never seen a suicide. To see one committed in front of her so they could complete their mission... It left her feeling hollow.

Kryik stood silent, respectful of Fai Dan's sacrifice. He was an honorable man. An honorable _human. _He would remember him.


	30. Thorian

The crypt like under structure was dimly lit by make shift lighting along the floor. Around one corner a fire burned with an oily light. There was a strong smell green smell and the sent of earth and old stone. The walls were dry, but the faint drip of water echoed through the space.

"We just need to find this Thorian creature and find out what Saren wants with it." Tali narrated their journey.

Shepard was strongly considering getting the girl a diary so she could write this obvious crap down instead of spewing it on them every time there was an uncomfortable silence.

"We need to put a few rounds in it." Shepard spat back at her.

Kryik said nothing. He was focused on reaching the creature, half hoping Saren was down here with it.

The team rounded a corner that opened up to a cylindrical chamber. Halls open to the would be empty center spiraled up the sides of the walls. Hanging from tentacle like extentions was a large fleshy, bulbous mass with a kind of 'face'. Long stringy vines hung from where one might expect a mouth to be.

"What the_ hell_ is _that_..." Shepard trailed off. "That does _not _look like any plant_ I've_ ever seen."

"This may be... problematic." Kryik mumbled.

He took a few steps toward the Thorian. The floor vibrated beneath his feet when a low rumbled moved through the air.

"Was that... did the Thorian make that sound?" Tali asked.

The mass pulsed steadily with a wooshing sound. Kryik was pretty sure it was _breathing_. Water, or slim dripped from the stringy vines. Upon closer inspection he saw tentacles lines with suckers around the mouth area. The Thorian groaned again and the mouth fluxuated. Something was coming out of it. He backed away, pistol drawn.

What came out was not what he expected. It was an asari. A _green_ asari, with silvery eyes that seemed dull despite their shine. And she was nude.

It took Kryik a moment to steady himself. She had just been 'birthed', so it seemed natural that she was in the buff. But nothing prepares you to see a naked, green asari spat out of the mouth of a giant, ugly plant. He wasn't sure if he was aroused or disgusted. He did like the green better than the blue though. The darker green of her nipples stood erect on the soft surface her her breasts. He found himself wondering what it would be like to mate with her when she spoke.

"Invaders! Your every step is a transgression. A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, good only to dig or decompose. I speak for the old growth as I did for Saren. You are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe."

He was in awe alright, but not of the Thorian. But she had mentions Saren, and that shook him from the hypnotic distraction of her form.

"Saren. Whatever you gave him I need."

"Saren sought knowledge of those who are gone. The Old Growth listened to flesh for the first time in the Long Cycle. Trades were made. Then cold ones began killing the flesh that wold tend the next cycle. Flesh fairly given! The Old Growth sees the air you push as lies! It will listen no more."

"Give me what I need. I will strike back at the one who betrays." Kryik said with venom, curling a fist in the air.

"No more will the Thorian listen to those that scurry. You're lives are short, but have gone on for far too long!"

"So much for diplomacy." Shepard grumbled, and dove behind a pillar for cover.

"You're blood will feed the ground for the new growth!" The green asari shouted before a powerful burst of energy exploded toward them in a chartreuse light.

Kryik let his shields take the first hit, firing his assault riffle into the flesh of the nude female. The rounds tore the strange green flesh from her body. Her head was ripped from the neck and the _thing_ fell to the floor.

His eyes darted to the Thorian. it was in the process of birthing another asari, this one the same as the last, a clone. His line of sight followed the tentacles that attached it to the walls. The nearest one clung to a wall through a near by door way. That was the key.

"We're going to dislodge it from the wall," He shouted. "Fire your weapons at the nodes connecting it! Use shredders!"

More greys uncurled from behind walls and pillars. Others slid out, wet from egg sack like structures on the walls near the nodes. It took a lot of fire to break through the strong fibers that held the Thorian suspended. Each node that was destroyed pulled a rumbling screech from the Thorian as it sagged down further toward it's doom. Every clone they killed was replaced by another.

The green clone fired another crippling blow. Kryik barely dodged the blast before returning fire from behind a pillar. Tali and Shepard picked off the creepers. They were weakening as the Thorian lost it's grip on the walls. They were hurting it.

Another clone appeared just as the last one went down. The Thorian was trying to double up on them. Kryik saw the clone charge into the room, aglow with a sick light. Shepard ran from cover toward the last node, firing her weapon, determined to end this battle. Kryik and Tali provided her with cover fire. With a last final effort the clone released another arch of energy before it's head exploded. The blast was headed strait for knew her shields were too low to handle the attack. Without another thought he turned and fired at Shepard's feet. He hit her in the leg and she fell. The certainly fatal blast passed mere inches over her body and sliced an attacking creeper in half. The last rounds from Shepard's gun severed the final node as she fell.

The scream from the Thorian as it plummeted to it's demise shook the walls. Seconds later they heard the squishy splat of impact.

Kryik ran over to Shepard where she lay on the ground. The fall had knocked the wind from her. He rolled her over onto her back to open her lungs. With her first deep breath she swore.

"Damn! That was close."

He mandibles slid away to expose his needle like teeth in a grin. She looked up into his eyes, a silent thank you translated in her gaze. He nodded and helped to solder to her feet.

Near by another fleshy pod on the wall tore open. The team readied weapons. What was birthed was not a creeper. It looked like another clone, but this one was blueish purple and clothed.

"I'm free!" The asari breathed.

She looked up at the aliens before her with their guns pointed at her.

"Please, I'm not going to attack you! I'm not a clone." She said, holding her hands up in surrender.

Kryik nodded to his team and they lowered their weapons.

"I suppose I should thank you for releasing me." She said, lowering her hands.

"How did you end up a prisoner?" Shepard asked hoarsely.

Shiala was a follower of Benezia. When the Lady matriarch joined Saren so had she. When Saren sought the Thorian, she was traded for information the Thorian had. Once he had it, he tried to destroy the Thorian. He failed and fled.

"Saren knows you're searching for the conduit. He knows you're following his steps. He attacked the Thorian so you could not gain the Cypher."

"The Cypher?" Kryik asked.

"The beacon on Eden Prim gave one of your human team members visions."

Kryik shot Shepard a look. He was not happy that she'd with held this from him.

"But the visions are unclear, confusing. They were meant for a Prothean mind. To truly comprehend them you must think like a Prothean. You must understand everything about them. The Thorian was here long before the Prothean's settled this world. When they died he consumed them and their knowledge became a part of it. I was able to meld with it and gain the cypher. I passed the knowledge to Saren in the same way."

"Shepard is the human who carries the visions." Kryik gestured with a sweep of his talons. "Give her the Cypher. Saren must be stopped."

Shiala nodded her agreement and approached the Commander.

"Kryik, I'm not sure I.."

"You don't have a choice." He interrupted her. His stern glare bored into her.

"Try to relax. I won't hurt you." Said Shiala. "Take deep breaths. Let go of your physical shell."

Shepard cocked a brow at that. Her nervesness grew.

"Reach out to grasp the threads the bind us one to another. Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Each idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit."

It was Kryik's turn to cock a brow.

"We are all connected. Every living being united in a single glorious existence. Open yourself to the universe and Embrace Eternity!"

The asari's eyes went black. Shepard felt another mind within her own. The gruesome images she'd experienced from the beacon came flooding back, but now there was more. Thoughts, feelings, a sense of a history that wasn't hers. She could almost understand the screams now, recognize the faces of the fallen. Her mind was not hers alone anymore.

Shiala backed away from her. Shepard felt strange, disoriented. The look on the asari's face suggested she felt similarly. A few silent seconds crept by before Shiala spoke.

"I have given you they cypher, just as it was given to Saren."

"Are you alright, Shepard?" Tali asked

"I'm okay.. I saw the vision again, but it was different. It still didn't make any sense."

"It will take time for your mind to process the information." Shiala said. "You have been given the experiences of an entire civilization."

"I changed my mind, I don't feel well." Shepard said.

Her head was pounding again, her vision was blurred. The pit in her stomach was now a nauseous, churning ball. She felt faint.

"We can't spend any more time here." Kryik stated. "We have to get back to the ship, and back on the path that follows Saren."

"I wish you good fortune." Shiala said. "I will stay here and help the colonists recover, if I can."

Shiala watched as the attractive turian caught the swooning human and lifted her into his arms. She saw the flash of emotion that passed over his features as he looked at the woman's pale face.

"I also offer a gentle word." She added. "Listen to what the spirits tell you. Do not betray your own heart."

The asari gave him a knowing glance. Kryik nodded to her, searching her face with his intense eyes. He wasn't sure what she meant, but he would remember her words.


	31. MedBay

Shepard woke in the med-bay. Her head still pounded, but it was tolerable. She opened her eyes to stare at the dimly lit ceiling above the bed. Her fingers played with the soft cottony sheets nervously as she considered trying to sit up. She didn't want to get woozy again.

"How long was I out this time?" She asked the doctor, whom she assumed was near by.

"Not as long as the last time you blacked out." A much deeper and rumbling voice answered.

Shepard sat up quickly in surprise, only to lay slowly back down with a groan at the sudden pain and dizziness that swallowed her head.

"Take it easy." Nihlus said, assisting her back down to the pillow. "You know, I'm not sure you're_ ready_ to be a _Spectre_. You seem to require a lot of _saving_."

Shepard suspected the doctor was out of the room because he was clearly teasing her. She would have laughed, but her head was swimming in a sea of hurt.

"Very funny, Nihlus." She grumbled. "Let's have all this crap shoved in _your_ brain and see how stable you are after it."

She could almost feel him grinning.

"I was angry with you for not telling me about the visions, but I can understand why you may have with held the information. If I had not seen the ship at Eden Prime for myself, I would have thought you were crazy before today." He said with a hint of apology. There was a lot he had to apologize for. "I _still_ think you're crazy, but for different reasons." He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you teasing me again? Because I don't know how much of this I can take right now. Where's the doctor anyway? You shouldn't be harassing the sick." She teased back.

Sonya rolled over on to her side to face him. The turian was leaning against the desk in the corner. His arms were crossed over his broad chest, a turian's toothy grin on his features. She was in the same bed she had been in after Eden Prime. It was all very reminiscent.

"Doctor Chakwas is taking her lunch. I told her I'd watch you while she was out." He answered.

"Oh, and you just happened by when she was hungry?" She was grinning at him now.

"I '_happened_'to want to check in on an important member of my crew and Commander of this ship. I think those are acceptable and professional reasons to see a patient in the med-bay."

"Okay. Fine."

"How's your head?" He asked.

"It hurts." She said flatly. "But I'll get over it. What's our next step?"

"Virmire. Saren has a research facility there. There's a Salarian force that we're meeting there. We're the rescue team."

"I see."

Shepard was less than enthused about the possible implications of the mission.

"When the doctor releases you I'd like you to come to my cabin. I think we should discuss... some issues between us."

"Issues. Really. Which would you like to start with? The innocent people you killed, my insanity, _your_ insanity? Or are you still offended I asked you to go more gentle next time,_ if_ there's a next time."

Nihlus furrowed his brow. She thought he was offended and that was why he'd been short with her. How was he ever going to explain it to her now? He let out a sigh.

"I'll get something for us to drink and we'll talk things out calmly. Are those terms acceptable?" He said, figuratively offering a taloned hand out to her.

Sonya looked up at him for a while, considering his proposal. She wasn't sure what to expect from him. His personalities from professional to private were like night and day... on different fucking planets! She sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

Nihlus nodded back. He was about to speak again when the doctor walked in the room.

"How is she?" Chakwas asked. "Oh, she's awake! Why didn't you alert me?"

"She seems fine, but I'll let you do your job." Kryik responded without answering the question.

He left the med-bay for his quarters. He had a rather interesting report to write and a recommendation to send. Regardless of his personal feelings, humanity needed her to be a Spectre.


	32. Issues

"The Spectre is a fine officer, and a good man, if I read him right. But be careful. I don't want to have to come up with an ulterior reason why either of you are in here with anaphylactic shock."

"Uhm, thank you, doctor."

Shepard had rarely felt more uncomfortable.

"Am I free to go?"

"Yes, you may go. Don't strain yourself, though. Your brain has taking quite a bit lately."

"How about alcohol?" She teased.

"Just a little." Chakwas smiled back.

The doctor watched the Commander leave the med-bay. Young love was so blind. It reminded her of her more romantic days. They were bitter sweet memories. The solders she loved usually ended up dieing either on the battle field or on her table from mortal wounds, like Jenkins. He'd reminded her so much of a beau from long ago...

Shepard walked right passed Alenko. He glanced up at her, but she clearly had no romantic interest in anyone. She was so focused on the mission that she ignored everyone and spend much her her free time discussing the missions with the Spectre. He couldn't blame her. The success or failure of the mission could effect the whole galaxy. It was a lot to carry. He wished she would let him comfort her. More than that, he wanted her to comfort him.

The doors to his cabin hissed open. Shepard strode in as she always did, letting the door close before taking a seat on the sofa. He hit the send button just before he got up to join her.

The same bottles of wine sat out on the low table. The glasses were already full. Sonya had taken the liberty of downing half of hers. It seemed not only to help her nerves, but also the pounding in her head.

Nihlus took a sip from his own glass before he drug up the courage to open his mouth.

"You were right."

Sonya turned sharply to him then.

"What?"

"You were right. I was focusing on my revenge instead of the goal. I was loosing my way. You're words brought me back."

He locked his eyes on hers. What he saw there was not the anger he expected, but a softness and a warmth. He saw that 'something else' he didn't understand.

Sonya was quiet for a while. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to something like that. If she had been about fifteen years younger she might have said 'told ya so'. But she wasn't in elementary school any more.

"There's something else too..." He added hesitantly.

His heart rate increased to a rapid pulse. If he didn't tell her now, he might not find the courage to do it again. He wasn't sure he had the courage to tell her now. He'd never felt so weakened by a female. He finished off his glass, before he found her eyes again. She was waiting patiently for him to continue, her own glass nearly empty. He found his talon cupping her face, tips touching the smoothed back hair that collected neatly in a bun at the back of her head. Her deep eyes searching his brighter, more intimidating ones for answerers to questions left unasked.

"Sonya, you you give me a feeling... I've never felt before. It's becoming more impossible to ignore every day that I'm with you. The way you look at me, the way I can smell you over everything else around me, it's driving me crazy."

He lowered his talon to his own lap.

"I thought, at first, it was just lust. But after we... the com room, well, it just got worse. I can't focus on the mission. I haven't been training you for the Spectres, though you hardly need it. I've been distracted by my hatred for Saren and I just want to be sure that I'm not loosing my mind." He shook his head.

"Nihlus..." Sonya started to speak, unsure of what she would say.

Her heart was beating hard and fast in her chest.

"I..."

She what? Did she love him? She wasn't about to drop the 'L' word if he wasn't even sure of what he felt yet. What the hell was she supposed to say?

"I don't know." She thought aloud.

"After you blacked out on Feros the asari told me something. She told me to listen to the spirits, not to betray my own heart. Shep... Sonya, you have the strongest spirit I've ever encountered in a singer person. My heart feels as though it would leap from my chest if my bone and flesh did not stand it's way. I think we are meant for each other."

He took her face in his talons again. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next, so he stopped thinking about it. He let go of the control he maintained as a Spectre and became just Nihlus.

The turian leaned forward. Her tongue found his before her lips ever touched his mouth. Everything in her told her this was right, that he was right. Those were the last coherent thoughts she had as they left a trail of clothing to the bed.

Nihlus kept his unspoken promise to be more gentle with her. The love they made echoed softly off the walls, but did not escape the confides of the room. His penetration was slow and deep. His growls low and purring. She panted and moaned his name, and exalted him as a god. Their sent a sweet musk in his nostrils. The music of their passion was a masterpiece of bliss. Talons raked across silken skin as delicate fingers twisted the white, cottony sheets. Her breath on his face was the breath of a goddess. The intensity of her climax matching his as they soaked the sheets together. She shuddered beneath him in ecstacy as he receded out of her and into himself. Her body pulsed with the pleasure he brought to her.

He slept that night with her in his arms and his face buried in her soft hair. As alien as they were to each other she fit perfectly against him. With the galaxy beaconing at the door for rescue, he found a peace at her side. He new she found some security in him when she sighed her contentment in her dreams.


	33. Morning After

Sonya woke early the next morning. It took her a second to remember where she was. She rolled over under the arm draped across her waist. The turian slept soundly beside her. She traced the white lines on his face with one finger. His steady, deep breathing was soothing, calming. She didn't want to leave his bed, but she knew she had to. The crew could not be allowed to find out about them.

While Chakwas had given her word to silence, the rest of the humans on board may not feel the same way. She already knew that Pressly wasn't fond of aliens, especially turians. Williams had expressed concerns, and Alenko had a bad past with one. While he didn't hold it against all turians, she wasn't convinced he'd keep his mouth shut about his commanding officer being in an intimate relationship with one. She had a pretty good idea that Garrus wouldn't care in a 'none of his business' kind of way. She had a good feeling about him. Then there was 'Daddy' Anderson. Would he approve? She'd have to tell him eventually. The secret would ride on her tongue waiting to spring on it's own if she tried to hide it, and he would notice. He noticed more than people thought he did.

Sonya sighed, then lightly kissed the mouth of her lover before carefully climbing out of the bed to pick her clothes off the floor and dress. She needed a shower and she needed to do it before the other women on the ship took their's so they would not see the unavoidable scratches on her inner thighs from Nihlus' plating. She had just finished zipping up her trousers when she heard a stirring in the sheets behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see his bright green eyes peering at her from the pillow.

He knew what she was doing and why. He was glad she was thinking straiter than he was. He didn't say anything and neither did she. He rose from the bed, leaving the sheets in a heap, and began picking up his own clothes. He could smell himself on her, even through her clothing. It put a fire in the pit of his stomach. He dropped what he'd gathered on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. He purred softly in her ear when she leaned against him and caressed his neck with one hand while putting her other over the corresponding arm on her waist.

"I have to go." She whispered.

"I know." He whispered back.

"I don't want to." She lay her head on his chest.

"I know." He grinned.

She smiled up at him. He pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her that way as best he could, then released her.

She left through the doors, pausing to glance at him over her shoulder. His nudity as striking as it was strange. He was like a living expression of modern sculpture. He was... magnificent.

Alone in the shower she noticed the scratches along her ribs as well as the ones on her thighs. She hadn't even felt them when he'd drug his claws against her to make them. She knew enough of turian culture to know that the one's on her ribs were not accidental. On a female turian he would have had to try harder, but he was still marking her as his own in a private way. It made her smile to know he felt strongly enough about her to claim her, even if no one would ever know... Between them and behind closed doors, she was his.


	34. Elevator Smells

On the command deck Commander Shepard gazed out the windows on the cockpit as they dropped out of FTL. The blue planet below reminded her of the first time she saw the Earth from space. She felt a little home sick. Not for the streets of crime and pollution, but for the familiarity of home. It occurred to her then that she had no home. She didn't belong on Earth, even though she was human. She lived on a starship. If she was pulled off it and left of the Citadel, she had no where to call her own. She began to wonder about what she would do when she was done playing solder when Joker interrupted her thoughts.

"Commander, I'm reading a signal. Must be our salarian infiltration team."

Kryik's deeper voice sounded behind her, almost startling her. She hadn't heard him approach.

"Drop the mako. We'll go in hot and take out the defense towers."

"I'll get you in under the radar, Spectre." Joker responded.

"We're taking Vakarian and Williams with us, Shepard. We may need the gun power."

He met her eyes. They no longer distracted him or made him feel weak. Now they gave him confidence beyond what he'd had before and a new found strength. He would need it. Saren was sure to be waiting for them down there.

He turned to leave and Shepard followed. His assured swagger catching her interest as she walked behind him, but she kept up her professional stride and averted her eyes ahead of them. Once in the privacy of the elevator it was a different story. As soon as the doors were closed he took her armored hand in his. It was a small thing, but it was meaningful. They both found courage in the gesture. He looked down at her to find her eyes already on him.

"When we get down there, don't do anything... crazy. I want you to come out of this alive, even if..." He trailed off deciding not to finish the sentence.

Sonya eased her free hand up onto his mandible, drawing him down to her for a tender kiss. Their lips parted enough for her to taste the tannin of his tapered tongue as it ran across her sweeter one.

"It won't come to that." She said looking deeply into his bright eyes.

He grinned at her and nuzzled her face with his in a simple gesture of trust... and love.

She wouldn't know about the sent glands on his forehead that were marking her as his. It would wash away with soap and water the next morning, but it would send a clear message to Garrus. The ex C-Sec officer hadn't made any obvious advances, but there was no reason to leave temptation out there. It also might throw Saren off enough for him to get in a good shot and exact his revenge as well as save the galaxy. Or it might just piss his former friend off. Saren had no love for humans. A subject they had always strongly disagreed on.

When the elevator came to a stop the lovers reluctantly resumed appearances, releasing the other's hand. Garrus was loading the last of the ammo for the mako's guns. Kryik stepped out of the elevator first.

"We're going in hot. I hope you and Williams are ready."

He nodded to the dark haired human in the tank.

"Ready and able, sir!" She responded in typical military fashion.

Kryik moved aside, opposite Garrus, to let Shepard by so that she would pass between them. He caught the look on Vakarian's face when scents on her caught in the air. At first the other turian seemed confused. Then a knowing look passed over his features.

Garrus' eyes flashed over to Nihlus for a spit second. He had never thought of Shepard as more than a friend, but clearly Nihlus had wanted him to know she was taken, at least temporarily. The marking sent was not the bonding sent.

Garrus wondered how well this would turn out after they returned to the Citadel, or if the Spectre had placed his mark on her for his benefit alone. Surely Kryik wouldn't risk causing riots or his career. But it wasn't his concern, and he let it go. If they wanted to be together, it was their business. He climbed up into the tank and strapped in. Kryik followed him and closed the hatch.


	35. Virmire

The momentum from the ship carried the mako over the rocky perimeter of the island to splash into the shallows. The clear blue water washed away dust and dirt from countless worlds from the armored sides of the tank. Once again Shepard was at the controls while Kryik took the gunners seat.

"We've got a clean drop, Spectre." Joker announced over the mako's radio.

"Stay out of range and continue evasive maneuvers until we bring those AA towers down." Kryik ordered.

"I know the drill." Joker said defensively. "Meet you in the camp once those AA towers are off line. Joker out."

Shepard brought up the scans for the area and plotted a course that would take them the most direct route to the tower control station. The mako rumbled to life at her touch and plowed through the water toward their first goal. She did her best to avoid the crab like life forms that littered the beaches and water ways. Unfortunately, the crabs weren't the only things out enjoying the sun.

Hovering turrets came at them from behind the rock formations and crevasses in the cliffs. One shot from the mako's cannon usually took them out with little or no secondary fire from the gun. Geth troopers and Colossus' huddled in pockets to impeded their progress. A strategically placed shot from the cannon sent squads of troopers flying into the air as they burned to a crisp. The colossus took a bit more maneuvering and secondary fire. Shepard knew the drill from their experience on Feros and Kryik was able to take the mechanical beasts down with a few close calls but no damage to the rover.

The control station was crawling with geth, including hoppers. Those that ventured out before the team exited the mako were taken out quickly by the tanks guns. Kryik rather enjoyed watching them fry.

Shepard's boots splashed down into the shallow water, sinking into the sand a few inches. She lead her team of Vakarian and Williams up the stairs, firing on the geth that had waited to emerge. At the opposite end of the blockade bridge she found the controls to the AA guns. No one had even bothered to encrypt the shut down codes. In seconds the guns were disabled.

"I'm reading that the grid is down, Commander." Joker said over her com. "On approach to the salarian base now. Out."

"Okay, team, back to the mako." She ordered.

"We're right behind you, Shepard." Vakarian replied.

In a way, her choice to become intimately involved with Kryik had allowed him to see her a little differently. He felt he knew her well enough that he could say with confidence that she wasn't using her body to 'bribe' the Spectre into giving her a good evaluation. She didn't need to. Not only did he respect her as a solder for her ability on the field as well as a leader, she was uncharacteristically non-bias of aliens in a way that was almost never seen from either side of the political and social conflict between their species. Despite Kryik's intent to warn him away, it only made him more interested in her. He had no taste for humans in that way, but he wanted to know this one better than he did.

A few more pockets of geth later the mako rolled onto the beach where the salarians were camped. Joker's voice came over the radio inside the mako.

"Spectre, the Normandy's touched down at the base , but it looks like we're grounded. The salarian captain can explain when you get here."

Kryik's mandibles flexed. He had a feeling it had been too easy. Something always had to make things more difficult. Nothing was ever simple.

The rest of the team was already on the beach. Alenko was talking with the salarian captain when Shepard jumped down out of the mako. She took a few steps into the water and admired the view for the first time. It was beautiful.

The sky was a stormy lavender-grey. She could hear thunder in the distance occasionally rumbling over the soothing sound of the waves. The smell and taste of salt was heavy in the air. She could feel the humidity dewing on her skin. She tried to to think to hard about how nice it would be to go for a swim.

She heard Kryik as he splashed down into the water behind her. He was the last to leave the belly of the tank. The water sloshed around his legs as he walked up behind her, leaving a couple feet between them. The crew was out of ear shot but not out of sight.

"Maybe one day people can settle this world." Nihlus said softly. "But right now it's too dangerous for anyone to colonize. There have been many attempts to secure rights without threat of pirates or other threats, but negotiations always fell apart when leadership changed within the factions."

"It is beautiful here." Sonya commented.

Nihlus grinned at her, amused and moved by the simplicity of her thought. She wasn't thinking about it's political or economical uses. She connected with the peaceful tranquility of the beach where she stood in awe, taking in it's power. He could almost feel his heart swell with emotion as well as a sinking sensation in his stomach for being so callous to the natural wonders he so often ignored on his travels. He should have drawn from the spirits the was she was now.

He took a moment to see his surroundings with new eyes. To open himself to whatever may be found there.

The horizon was dark with the storm clouds that covered the region. Flashes of lighting and the roll of thunder danced in the distance. A silvery falls streamed down from high cliffs to the small natural harbor.

The light filtering through the storm clouds illuminated the beach in a way that was dream like, and she was a dream within a dream. Her skin and hair almost seemed to glow with their own effulgence. Her eyes shone like amber in the sun when she lifted them to meet his.

His metallic plating shimmered in the strange surrealness of the dawn filtering through the storm above. His verdigris eyes captured her gaze from behind the exotic white mask, shining out like fiery peridot. He stood like a bastion against evil, resolute and powerful. A gargoyle knight that took her breath away.

A feeling passed between them that cannot be described in a few words. There are songs that are not sung by thinking beings, colors that have no names, places that are yet to be seen by any eyes that embody the spirit of what only the soul can understand. It terrified and comforted them. Whatever bond linked them outside what was acceptable or expressed strengthened them.

"I should go speak with the captain." Kryik said, breaking the silence.

Shepard nodded up at him. Together they walked to the beach toward the tents that housed the salarian task force as soldiers. Kryik carried his love for her with him instead of pushing it away. If he did not fight it, it could not weaken him. He sought to find power in her gaze. He was not disappointed.

The sand crunched soft and wet under their armored boots. Shepard fell a step behind him as he approached the salarian captain. Alenko had just finished asking a question when Kryik interrupted the conversation with his presence.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Alenko asked. He vaguely heart foot steps behind him.

Williams stood next to him, watching the Spectre and Commander join them. Something seemed different about the two. It made her uneasy.

"Stay put until we can come up with a plan." The Salarian Captain replied.

"What's the situation?" Kryik asked, clasping his talons behind his back.

"I'm Captain Kirrahe, third infiltration regiment, STG. You and your crew have just landed in the middle of a hot zone. Every AA gun within almost seventeen kilometers has been alerted to your presence."

"That's just great. What now?" Shepard grumbled.

"We stay put until the Council sends the reinforcements we requested."

"We _are_ the reinforcements." Kryik replied, standing a little straiter.

"_What_? You're all they sent?" Captain Kirrahe narrowed his eyes. "I told the Council to send a fleet!"

"The transmission was unclear. Parts of the message were lost. They sent me to investigate." Kryik replied.

"That is a repetition of our task. I lost half my men _investigating_ this place."

Kirrahe looked to where some of his men were casually walking in the surf. They deserved better. He turned his attention back to the turian.

"What have you found?" Kryik inquired.

"Saren's base of operations. He's set up a research facility here, but it's crawling with geth and very well fortified. He's breeding an army of krogan."

Kryik always appreciated the salarian's way of stating everything as simply as possible to convey the most amount of information. It was a trait their short lived race had that more individuals needed to learn.

"How is that possible?"

The deeper voice of the krogan mercenary came up behind Williams, catching her off guard. Her hand flew to her weapon before Wrex pushed passed her.

"Apparently Saren has discovered a cure for the genophage."

"The geth are bad enough, but with a krogan army... He'd be almost unstoppable." Kryik stated.

"Exactly my thoughts." Kirrahe agreed with a nod. "We must insure that this facility and it's secrets are destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Wrex tuned his full attention to the salarian. "I don't think so. My people are dying. This cure could save them."

"If that cure leaves this planet the krogan will become unstoppable. We can't make the same mistake again." Said the salarian.

Wrex leaned into the captain and pointed a clawed finger in his green face.

"We are not a mistake!"

Captain Kirrahe leaned back, looking at the yellow eyes of the brut leaning into him. He watched with some relief as the krogan walked away.

"Is he going to be a problem? We already have enough angry krogan to deal with."

Kryik didn't have a response. He could understand were the old krogan was coming from. He had helped Wrex retrieve his family armor. Since then the mercenary had seemed to have found a sense of purpose on the mission, and his own life. Who was anyone to take that from him? To tell him to not want to save his people?

"I'll talk with him." Shepard volunteered.

"I'd appreciate that, Commander." Kirrahe said. "My men and I need to rethink our plan of attack. Can you give us some time."

Kryik nodded his agreement.

"We won't be long." Captain Kirrahe assured the turian, then left for the main tent.

"Looks like things are a bit of a mess." Alenko commented, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. Wrex looks like he's going to blow a gasket." Williams added nervously.

"Shepard is going to talk with him and defuse the situation. Go restock any supplies we may need from the Normandy." He ordered Williams. "Alenko, see if the salarians have any extra supplies we can trade for."

Both humans nodded and set off on their assignments. Kryik tuned to Shepard, his brow plates knitted together in a firm expression.

"Maybe I should talk to Wrex. I'm not sure how he will react and I don't want you getting hurt or killed over this." He said flatly.

Shepard cocked a brow at him.

"I'm a big girl. You've seen me take down krogans before. I can handle it." She assured him and walked passed before he could reply.

Nihlus watched her cross the beach to where Wrex was shooting at the Normandy with his pistol. She had quads.


	36. Wrex

"This isn't right, Shepard." Wrex said without looking at the human as she approached him. "If there's a cure for the genophage," He met her eyes then, "we can't destroy it!"

"I understand you're upset, but we both know Saren's the enemy here. He's the one you should be angry with."

"Really?_ Saren_ created a cure for my people. _You_ want to destroy it."

Wrex crossed the few sandy meters between him and the Commander.

"Help me out here, Shepard. The lines between friend and foe are getting a little blurry from where I stand." Wrex growled threateningly.

"This isn't a cure, it's a weapon!" Shepard raised her voice at him. "And if Saren is allowed to use it you won't be around to reap the benefits." She pointed a finger in his reptilian face. "None of us will."

"This is my entire people we're talking about!" Wrex said pointing his gun in her face. To her credit she didn't flinch.

Kryik watched from the tents. When he saw Wrex's gun come up his own was in his talons in a flash of movement and aimed at the krogan's head, ready to fire. He felt great pride when Shepard didn't back away from the krogan. Quads.

"These aren't your people, Wrex. They're tools! Is that what you want for them?"

Wrex thought about her words. It didn't take long for him too see the truth.

"No. We were tools for the Council once. To thank us for wiping out the rachni, they _neutered_ us all. I doubt Saren will be as generous..."

Wrex was silent a few seconds more. Maybe he could aquire the cure itself before the base was destroyed. That would stop Saren from creating an army and he would be able to return to his people with the cure for the genophage. It would make his clan strong. Clan Urdnot could lead the other clans and unite their peoples. He could make all krogan strong again. He lowered his gun.

"Alright, Shepard. I don't like this, but I trust you enough to follow you and the Spectre."

He glanced over to where Kryik still had him in his sights. He was krogan, but he could smell the turian on the human. He wasn't blind to what was between them. Wrex looked back to Shepard. He locked his large red eyes on her tiny brown, almost black ones.

"Just one thing... When we find Saren, I want his head." He growled.

"You're not the only one." Shepard replied.

She turned to Kryik. His weapon was back in it's place on his armor. She nodded the all clear.

Kryik couldn't help but be impressed. His confrontations with krogan had always ended in gunfire. Shepard was a complex woman, apparently talented in more than just battle... and mating. He smiled to himself before seeking the Captain.


	37. The Line

"I'm glad the situation was resolved." Said the salarian. "We don't have time to dispose of a body."

"He is a valued member of the team." Kryik said.

He didn't appreciate the captain referring to his crewmen as something to be disposed of, but it was a reality of war.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Of sorts. We can convert our ships drive system into a twenty kiloton ordinance. Shrewd, but effective. Unfortunately the facility is to well fortified to drop the nuke from orbit. We'll need to place the bomb at a precise location at the far side of the facility. You're ship could drop it off, and the rest of us would go in on foot."

Shepard walked up beside Kryik. "We'd have to infiltrate the base, take out the AA guns and any ground forces."

"Precisely." Kirrahe nodded to the Commander.

"We don't have enough men." Shepard shook her head.

"It's risky, but it could work." Kryik said, glancing down at her.

"I'll divide my men up into three teams and hit the front of the facility. While we've got their attention, you sneak your 'shadow' team in the back." Kirrahe said.

"It's a good plan," Kryik nodded, "but your people are gong to get slaughtered."

"We're tougher than we look, Spectre, but it's true. I don't expect many of us will make it out alive. That makes what I'm going to ask even more difficult. I need one of your men to accompany me, to help coordinate the teams."

"A bold request, salarian." Kryik said, raising his brow plates.

"I volunteer." Alenko stepped up.

"Not so fast, L. T." Williams interjected with a raised hand. "You will be needed to arm the nuke. I'll go with the salarians."

"With all due respect, gunnery chief, it's not _your_ place to decide." Alenko shot back.

"Why is it that whenever someone says 'with all due respect', they really mean 'kiss my ass'?"

Shepard put an armored hand over her mouth to hid the smile she couldn't hold back.

"Williams, you'll go with the salarians." Kryik decided.

Williams was right. He needed Alenko to arm the nuke. It wasn't his preferred choice, but it was the only option. He had a feeling it wouldn't be the hardest decision he would have to make that day.

"No heroics, understood?"

"Aye, aye, sir." Williams said, clasping her hands behind her back..

"I'll have the ordinance loaded onto the Normandy and brief your crew on it's detonation sequencing. If you'll excuse me, I need to prepare my men. I hope we will meet again." Captain Kirrahe nodded and left the tent.

"Well, this is it. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, L.T." Williams said looking at Alenko.

Shepard had a feeling there was more gong on there than what was said. Maybe Alenko had turned to Williams after she had turned down his quiet, if not overly polite, advances.

"We'll be fine. You'll see." Alenko responded.

Their eyes held the others gaze for a few seconds.

"I know... I just..." She trailed off. "Good luck."

"Is there something you wanna say, Chief?" Shepard asked, not meaning to tease in her offer to give the two some privacy.

"I don't know. It's just... I got used to working with you. All of you." She glanced at the turian. "It's strange going under someone else's command."

"Don't worry. We'll see you on the other side." Kaiden assured her.

"I know. I.." Williams let out a pent up breath. "It's been an honor serving with you, Spectre, Commander." She nodded to each of them.

"It doesn't matter if we're not in the same unit. We're still a team. Watch the other's back, keep your eyes open, and fight like I know you can."

The words 'we will hold the line', echoed to them from the tent where Captain Kirrahe was rallying his troops.

Kryik nodded in the direction of the salarians in agreement.

"Indeed." He murmured. He turned his attention back to Williams. "You'd better get over there, chief."

Williams saluted him and left for the tent.

The back entrance was hidden at the back of a wandering canyon carved out by a small inlet. Kryik's feet sent little droplets of water splashing up as high as his waist with each step, yet he still managed a confident swagger and an air of superiority. To Shepard he was a vision of masculine elegance, a turian Adonis.

"Com check. Do you read me, Spectre?" Captain Kirrahe's voice came over Kryik's com.

"I read you."

"Good. We'll start our push. We'll try to make it to the AA guns, but it might be up to you to finish the job."

"Understood." Kryik nodded, though there was no way the salarian could have seen him.

He locked eyes with the Commander a few meters from him. He expected her gaze to distract him, but what he found there that had caused him to falter in the past, now gave him assurance and strength. He swelled within his armor, bringing himself to full height. If Saren was here, he was in for a world of hurt. Nihlus Kryik, Spectre of the Citadel Council was coming for him and he wasn't alone.


	38. Back Door

"Shadow is on the ground. Repeat, Shadow is on the ground." Kirrahie's voice said on the com.

Kryik and his team moved quickly through the shallow water and over the small islands of sand, weapons at the ready. There was a small structure ahead. A few geth manned it. They were easily taken out. Kryik lead the team through a small pass in the rock. A few more geth and hover turrets were waiting there, but it wasn't something they couldn't handle.

"Damn it, we have to move!" Kirrahie said on the com. "Anyone left from Mannovai, merge up with Jaeto. Chief Williams, with me."

It didn't sound like things were going well.

"They're calling sat-strikes. Jaeto, watch for com stations. Williams, can you see anything?"

Shadow team found another structure built against the side of a cliff. It was a bridge to the back door. Shepard and Alenko used their biotics to throw them to the ground while Vakarian send out an over load pulse. Bullets finished them off. Kryik spotted the satellite on the roof and shot it down. So far this was easy. Too easy. Maybe luck was on their side, but no one really believed that.

On the other side there was a maze of walkways and circular platforms above the water and rock between large, natural obelisks of stone . Kryik plotted a corse with his omni-tool. They managed to sneak past a few troopers before a large krogan blocked their path.

Shepard ran to the front of the line, blue flames encircled each hand before she threw the krogan back a few steps. The krogans stumbled, but did not fall.

Alenko was right behind her with another blow. Again the krogan stumbled with out falling. All the while taking rounds to the face from Kryik and Vakarian. The tank breed laughed then charged.

"No body move!" Kryik shouted.

"What?" The question left everyone's lips simultaneously.

"Trust me!"

He looked to Shepard. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, but he steel. She nodded.

The krogan was smiling as his feet pounded the walkway, his battle cry rising in decibel as he closed in on his prey, frozen in fear of him. He could see the color of their eyes when the white faced one shouted something.

"Move!"

Suddenly they cleared a path and he barreled between them.

"Now!" Kryik shouted.

Alenko and Shepard both sent waves of biotic energy at the krogan attempting to slow himself for a return attack. The force shoved the krogan to the ground and over the edge of the walkway. There was a sicking wet sound as his face impaled on a sharp rock formation below.

There was no time for congratulations or praise. Kryik's talons brushed over Shepard's wrist, still in flame, before moving on.

"Captain Kirrahie's down." Williams said over the com. "Aegohi, join up with Jaeto. Hold that line!"

Kryik felt a pit form in his stomach. He hated loosing people on missions. It's why he had preferred to work alone in the past. He remembered how he had been looking forward to working with Shepard, however. She had stood out to him even then.

He found himself wondering, if only for a few seconds between gunfire, why the fates had sent him a human to be his mate... His mate? She was a friend and a lover, but a permanent bond with her? He pushed the thought aside, for the moment, as he fired on the line of krogan defending the back doors. They heard Williams on the com.

"Holding ground. Jaeto around me. Shadow team must be getting close."

Shadow team found their way inside the outer walls and to a line of bay doors leading into the main building. Alenko approached the controls. He would need to hack their way inside.

"We've got access to base security. Should be able to cut the alarms from here. Might even be able to trigger alarms on the other side of the base. I'll clear the guards up for us, but Williams and the salarians..."

"Cut the alarms and open the doors. We can handle whatever we find inside." Kryik cut him off.

He was getting anxious. Saren had to be here. _Had_ to be.

Inside Kryik did not find the geth or krogan he was expecting. He found armed salarians in civies with guns, and they were firing at _them_. The team took cover behind the crates. They had no choice but to fire.

"Salarians. The Captain said something about loosing some men..." Alenko trailed off.

"This is bad." Vakarian said, mostly to himself, but Shepard was near by.

He could still smell the sent of Nihlus on her, the musk her their mating. His curiosity took his mind down a carnal path as his blue-green eyes traveled over the armored curves of her body. He wondered what her hair felt like, what she sounded like, how her soft flesh would feel under the touch of his talons... A round from a geth trooper knocked him back to reality before Shepard took it down.

"Are you okay?" She asked, running over to him.

"Yeah, my shields took most of the damage." He said, hiding his embarrassment.

At least she hadn't noticed that he had not been paying attention to the enemy. She slapped him on the shoulder and ran after the rest of the team moving up the stairs. Garrus kicked himself for loosing focus, then again when his eyes betray him to watch her hips as she rounded the corner. He picked himself up and followed after her.

The doors opened to a long dark room. A catwalk lead across it to another door. Below there were cells with captured salarians inside. One could be heard calling to them as they crossed.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

More salarians with guns greeted them on the other side, but they, like the others, were not armored and fell quickly to lethal shots to the head. A merciful death granted by the quick reflexes of Vakarian.

Kryik continued to the elevator.

"What about the prisoners?" Shepard gestured to the door leading to the lower level.

"We may not have time to save them, if they can be saved. Who knows what Saren has done to them." Kryik said as the elevator doors opened.

"I have to try." She said firmly.

He could see she was going to do this with or without him. He looked at Alenko, then Vakarian. Between the two, Vakarian was the only one that could sense his mark on her. He eyed the blue markings on his face.

"Take Vakarian with you. Alenko, come with me. We'll meet you at the drop off for the pay load if you don't catch up before then."

Vakarian nodded to the Spectre, knowing the reason he was chosen.

"Be careful." Kryik added before getting on the elevator.

"Let's go." She said to Vakarian and headed for the door.

"I'm right behind you, Shepard."


	39. Not Saren

There had only been one salarian who had not gone mad with attempts to indoctrinate him in some kind of resistance search. She released him with hopes that he would get out in time, rejoin the others perhaps. She hated leaving the others, but they were hardly more than living shells.

Vakarian ran ahead of her to the elevator and followed her in. Up stairs they found proof of Kryik's passing. Dead creepers and humans in lab coats. The followed the spent heat sinks out the far doors.

On the walkway they passed a panicking asari running for her life and shouting,

"He's crazy! He's crazy!"

She pushed by them and thew herself into the elevator before the doors closed.

"He must not be far." Vakarian grinned.

Shepard grinned as well. There was no denying Garrus had a since of humor that Nihlus sometimes lacked. She was glad she could call him friend.

Alenko's voice carried to them through the open door way a few steps away.

"You _enjoyed _that!" He said, sounding accusatory and amused.

Shepard wondered what Kryik had done and thought of the asari screaming his insanity and decided that maybe she didn't need to know. A few more steps and they joined the others.

"That was fast." Alenko said.

"There was only one." Shepard said.

"I thought I saw more..." Alenko trailed off when Shepard walked away.

Vakarian gave him a look that told him to shut his mouth, so he did.

Kryik knew of the experiments from what he'd gotten from the asari before he let her go. One glance from Shepard let him know enough to not ask any questions as they crossed the open walkway to Saren's office tower. He gave her hand a quick squeeze before Vakarian and Alenko rounded the corner to join them in the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened they didn't find the some what messy desk and office space Shepard had expected. The room was simply a panoramic view of the beach near by with ramps leading down to a lower lever along the walls. An array of consoles formed a control panel on one extended walkway in the center of the room.

"Commander, look over here. It's another beacon like the one on Eden Prime." Alenko said pointing down the ramp to their left.

Shepard cautiously approached the beacon. The cypher had yet to reveal anything new in the visions that resurfaced in her dreams. At first it had been horrible, nightmarish. After the cypher was given to her, she still had the dreams, but not as often. She became emotionally disconnected from the places and people she seemed to felt more like a vivid history lesson than a nightmare. The beacon looming before her was as a threat to return her to a restless sleep, or worse.

Shepard eased forward holding her hands toward the controls trying to stay as far away from it as possible, dreading the headaches and the nightmares. Maybe she could access it's information through the consoles mounted on the railing in front of it. Her finger tips could almost touch the keys when the weightlessness and helplessness of the beacon's tractor beam griped her like a vice. The images, now all to familiar, flooded her mind only now there was more. More death and destruction. More fires. More strange organic tissue being wired and fused with technology. A sun. Planetary bodies in the solar system. Her vision pulled out from the sun to the third planet silhouetted against the light. A large, squid like creature emerged from the black of the planet with red, glowing eyes. It filled her with an intense terror she had never known.

Kryik watched helplessly as Shepard's body was held captive in mid air, his mandibles twitching nervously. He felt so worthless knowing he couldn't help her, that she had to endure this to save the galaxy from the Reapers. Any information she may be receiving was detrimentally important. When her body fell to the floor he ran to her.

"Shepard, are you okay?"

Her face was partially hidden in shadow, but she seemed pale. She was breathing heavily in ragged breaths. Her arms were shaking, barely holding her up. He slipped his arms around her to help her stand. Her knees trembled and she fell into him. He caught his balance against the railing and held her to him. Political xenophobia be damned, he held her.

"I'm so sorry, my love." He whispered. "I'm sorry you must be the one to bear this burden."

Alenko had taken a step forward when the beam released her, but Kryik was faster. Vakarian was a few steps passed him when she stumbled in Kryik's arms. Neither heard the softly spoken words, but they didn't need to. The way the turian held the human woman to himself was evidence enough.

Garrus was only surprised by the moment of openness. Kaiden had been foolishly clueless and the shock was a bit harder on him.

"We need to help her!" Kryik growled the order.

He eased Shepard's face to his with one taloned hand. He found her eyes with his, his brow plates lifted in concern. He'd never known her to be afraid of anything, but the terror he saw in her shadowed eyes un-nerved him.

"Are you okay? You have to continue." He told her, steeling himself in hopes that his strength would some how pass to her. "I will carry you if I must."

Kryik took hold of her waist and guided her up the ramp. Vakarian took the other side while Alenko lagged behind. As the two turians guided her up the ramp she regained stability enough to take the landing on her own.

"I'm okay." She belatedly answered Kryik's question. "I'll be ok..." Her words trailed off when a red hollo appeared just in front of the console panels in the center of the room.

"This... is not good." said Vakarian.

He was only saying what they were all thinking as they approached the image. It looked like the ship from Eden Prime. Shepard had difficulty in remaining calm, the experience of the beacon screamed it's terror in her throbbing head.

"You are not Saren." a deep, flanging voice echoed off the walls and shook the windows. The hollow flashed with each syllable.

"What is that? Some kind of V.I. interface?" Alenko asked.

"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh; you touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."

"I don't think this is a V.I." Vakarian replied.

"There is a realm of exitance so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign."

"Sovereign isn't some Reaper ship Saren found, it's an actual Reaper." Kryik breathed in disbelief.

"Reaper, a label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they chose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are."

"The Protheans vanished fifty-thousand years ago. You couldn't have been there. It's impossible." Vakarian scoffed.

"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decides. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and exitance. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."

"There is an entire galaxy of races united and ready to face you!" Shepard growled as she stepped forward, taking her place at Kryik's side.

"Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken. The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."

"Why kill off all the life in the galaxy?" Shepard asked angrily.

"Where are the rest of the Reapers, are you the last?" Kryik added his own questions.

"We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom"

"Where did you come from? Who built you?" Kryik asked.

Shepard grew even more angry when the being ignored her questions.

"We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated, forgotten, _we_ will endure."

"That's shit." Shepard spat. She'd had enough. "Someone _built_ you. Is that what you need from us? Slaves to repair you thorough the ages?"

"My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation, independent, free of all weakness. You cannot even grasp the nature of our existence."

"_You_ seem to have problems answering questions without inflating your own ego! You're a fucking machine, and machines can be broken." Shepard seethed.

"Your words are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over."

The windows shattered when the hollo vanished from it's place in the air.

"Way to go, Commander. You pissed it off." Vakarian was mostly teasing.

"_I _pissed _it _off?"Shepard glared at him in her rage. "_It_ is going to make a lovely new _shitter_ in _my_ fucking _lavatory_!" She shouted.

Her grip on self control was slipping with the stress from the beacon and the encounter with Sovereign. She swooned on her feet as a new wave of pain racked her brain. Kryik was quick to catch her.

"You are not well." He said softly.

"I don't have a choice." She replied. "We have to..."

She was cut off by Joker's voice on the com.

"Spectre, we got trouble."

"Don't we always?" Kryik replied.

"The ship, Sovereign? It's moving. I dunno what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would sheer any of _our_ ships in half. It 's coming your way and it's coming hard. You need to wrap things up in there, fast!"

"Breeding facility. We need to set the nuke." Kryik ordered.

He grabbed Shepard around the waist again, only this time he took her legs in the other arm and carried her to the elevator.

"What are you..."

"We don't have time for this." Kryik said. "I need you to be Commander Shepard or we're all likely to die here. If that means I carry you, and your brain, out of here... so be it."

He planted her feet on the floor of the elevator after the doors closed. She wasn't sure if she was furious with him or fascinated by him, so she stood quietly and tried to focus her mind on the task at hand. His talons slipped into her hand. There was no real point in hiding it now. She looked up into his eyes. Somehow it helped to ease the pain in her head and clear her thoughts as if his piercing gaze purged the nightmares from her mind, if only for a while.


	40. Runcovery

Exiting the elevator they found a krogan waiting at the other end of the open walkway. Alenko ignited into blue flame and threw him over the edge of the walkway. Through the doors there were more waiting to block them from getting to the breeding labs. Shepard pulled the pin on three grenades and tossed them. She couldn't risk using her biotics. Her nervous system might not be able to handle it so soon after the beacon.

The team took cover right as the blasts took out one of the krogan and injured the other two. Kryik moved quickly to fire at the two left. They could not be allowed time to regenerate. Vakarian followed suit. Alenko helped Shepard back to her feet. She was still weak.

"Come on, Shepard." He said, looping one of her arms over his shoulders to lift her. "I'm sure you're in a lot of pain, but you have to push through it." He should know. Life isn't comfortable for a L2.

"It's not the pain..." Shepard said as she struggled to get her legs to move.

It took all her strength to find her footing and take the first few steps.

"Here, we're not supposed to have these..." Kaiden opened a pocket used to carry ammo in his suit and produced two small pills, one blue and one yellow. "But it helps with the migraines. Maybe it will help you."

Shepard took the pills, no questions. She had to get back firm control of her body. She nodded her thanks. The meds would take a few minutes to kick in. Alenko helped her down the ramp while Kryik and Vakarian cleared the way. Kryik glanced back over his shoulder to make sure Alenko and Shepard were safe. Someone needed to help her and he needed to fight. Alenko was more her height so he'd ordered the human to assist her. He was worried about her, about the mission. This was a potentially fatal set back. There had to be a way to lessen the effects of the beacon.

They passed through a hall that opened to the outside once more. The area was clear. Kryik returned to her side and helped Alenko get her down the steps that lead to another walkway.

"We're getting close." Kryik told her. "We can leave you here and come back for you."

"No." Shepard retorted. "You're not leaving me behind. I need to fight!"

She pulled away from them on the last step, nearly falling to the ground, but she kept her balance. She could feel the effects of the meds kicking in. The pain subsided dramatically and the feeling of control returned to her limbs.

"I can fight." She said and drew her rifle. "Let's go." She ran up the path. Vakarian followed.

"What did you give her?" Kryik said sharply to Alenko.

"Just some pain killers for migraines." He replied innocently.

Kryik glared at him, but there wasn't time to interrogate or rebuke. They ran after Shepard and Vakarian.

"That turret could punch a nasty hole in the Normandy." Vakarian commented when he and Shepard rounded the bend to see a large AA gun before them.

"That's kinda the point isn't it?" Shepard remarked as she tossed a grenade and fired her sub-machine gun equipped with acid rounds at a krogan ahead of them.

Kryik and Alenko ran up behind them.

"There are hovering turrets ahead. Be ready. Run across to the stairs on the other side. The elevator is at the top."

He didn't wait for acknowledgment. He ran passed the corner firing at the turrets, fearless or crazy. Maybe both. He was a Spectre and he did what he had to do to get the job done.

Vakarian followed, just as crazy, inspired by his fellow turian. Alenko was on Shepard's heels as the team made a mad, bullet spraying dash for the elevator platform and turret controls.

Their shields were weakened to the point of failure, but they made it. Alenko found the turret controls for the AA gun and deactivated them. The elevator opened behind him, full of geth. One round took down his shields. The next hit his armor. He dodged the fire, sending out a warp field at his attackers.

Switching to pistols, Kryik, Vakarian and Shepard flanked the elevator, picking off the geth as they exited.

"They're following us up the stairs!" Garrus warned, firing a few shots at the advancing geth.

"In the elevator, now!" Kryik ordered.

Williams came over the com as they piled in.

"Good work on that gun. We've got the other one in our sights."

"Good. Keep pushing." Kryik replied.

He flexed his grip on his pistol. His mandibles twitched. His anxiety was growing. He could almost smell Saren. He was close. So close. Justice would be served with a side of revenge. He could taste it, and it was delicious.

"There's the gun. Clear those geth and get the charges set." Williams said over the com.

The doors opened. The connecting hall was empty. Adrenaline rushed in his veins and pounded in his ears. Shepard was at his side, ready and able as if she'd never been touched by the beacon. Whatever Alenko had given her had done the trick. Probably some kind of narcotic. He didn't like it, but it was necessary.


	41. Choice and Confrontation

The tank room was open to the sky. Standing water flooded the floor. The lab was guarded by hoppers and krogan. The team took cover behind the tanks. Shepard could see a large foot in one though the glass.

"Alenko, take care of the hoppers." the Commander ordered.

He had taken cover beside her.

Shepard used the tank to shield her body, standing and aiming over the glass at the armed krogan guards. Across the water Kryik was doing the same. Vakarian had taken a position a little closer and leaned out of cover to fire. Shepard risked the pain and sent a warp field at the krogan, finishing off their shields. The surge of pain left quickly, but her hands shook when she tried to aim her gun. A hopper splashed into the water beside her when Alenko shot it in mid air, killing it. She was startled, then almost laughed when she realized what had happened. The comic relief steadied her grip.

Nihlus saw Sonya's face as she unloaded her gun into the face of a charging krogan. As hardened as any soldier, but with a fierce wrath. She wasn't fighting only for the goal of the mission. She was fighting for survival. It was as if he were seeing a glimpse of who she had become to survive on Elysium. Soon after the way was clear and the team ran for the doors.

"We just took out the last AA gun, Spectre." Williams said over the com.

"Alright, I'm comin' in. I'll get in as close to the sight as I can." Joker replied.

The doors opened to a water way. Kryik and his team ran out to meet the Normandy. The hum and whir of the ships engines drowned out the sound of rushing water and distant thunder. Joker sat the Normandy down gently in the spill way. The loading bay opened. Alenko ran up the ramp to assist in brining the nuke out. It was a lot heavier than he thought it would be, but they managed to get it to the drain that was the center of the facility.

"Bomb is in position. We're all set here." Alenko announced.

"Spectre, can you read me?"

"The nuke is almost ready. Get to the rendezvous, Williams." Kryik answered.

"Negative. The geth have us pinned down in the AA tower. We've taken heavy casualties. We'll never make it in time."

"Get them out of there, Joker. Now!" Kryik ordered into the com.

"Negative! It's too hot. We can't risk it. We'll hold them off as long as we..." The com cut out.

Alenko's heart skipped a beat in his chest. Maybe he cared about Williams more than he thought.

"I need time to finish arming the bomb. Go get them and bring them back here!" Alenko as if he was the one in charge.

Kryik eyed the human who'd suddenly developed a back bone.

"Shepard, Vakarian, with me. We're going to get Williams and the salarians."

He nodded to Alenko. He was beginning to show some potential, or maybe there was more to it than military steel. Kryik glanced at Shepard then back to Alenko. Their eyes locked as the Normandy's engines sent water like sand into their faces as it left the water way. An understanding passed between them. Kryik turned to the bay doors and ran.

More geth and krogan. Gunfire. An elevator ride to the walkways that would lead them to the AA guns. A geth ship flew overhead.

"Reinforcements. We'd better hurry." Said Vakarian.

"Heads up L.T. We just spotted a geth troop ship headed to your location." Williams said over the com.

"It's already here." came the reply. "There's geth pouring out all over the bomb sight!"

Kryik got on the com.

"Can you hold them off?"

"There's too many. I don't think we can survive until you get here." said Alenko. "I'm activating the bomb."

"What the hell are you doing, Alenko?" Shepard joined the chatter.

"I'm just making sure this bomb goes off, no matter what."

Kryik looked toward the geth ship hovering over the water way. He admired the human's bravery, but it would be short lived. Shepard was looking at him with wide eyes.

"It's done, Spectre. Now go get Williams, and get the hell outta here." Alenko said over the com.

Kryik leaned on the railing. Looking down he could see a dry water way. It was long drop.

"Screw that, we can handle ourselves!" Williams replied. "Go back and get Alenko."

"Maybe we can split up. I can go get Williams, you take Vakarian and get Alenko." Shepard suggested. She didn't want to loose either members of her crew.

"No. You won't be able to do it alone in your condition... even with the aid of the narcotics." Kryik shook his head.

"Then send Vakarian. We can't just let them die!"

Kryik looked up at the sky. The clouds had cleared and a bright blue sky could be seen above the fluffy white billows that were left. He closed his eyes. Williams was a gun. She could fire anything and hit the target. She was a solder, but she'd lost more than half the salarian team after the captain died in battle. Alenko had limited fire arms training, but he had biotics and he had tech skills. Alenko was also guarding the nuke. It was imperative to the mission that the bomb went off. Williams was... expendable.

"Alenko, radio Joker. Tell him to meet us at the bomb sight." Kryik said into the com.

"Who's going after Williams?" Shepard asked.

"No one. There isn't time. I'm sorry." Kryik looked at her.

He could see the thoughts cross her face. The anger, then understanding. She knew that sometimes sacrifices must be made. It was best to minimize them as much as possible. It was better to loose one than two, and they had to make sure that bomb went off.

"Yes, Spectre... I..."

"It's the right choice, L.T. and you know it." Williams said.

"Stay alive, Williams." Shepard added. "We'll be coming to get you on the way out."

"I think we both know that's not going to happen, ma'm." Williams replied.

Shepard's heart sank. It was bad to loose people. To know you're going to loose one and not be able to do anything about it was worse.

Geth were swarming the water ways. Gun fire and biotic blasts echoed off the walls. Shepard's body was on fire. If she hadn't been high, she probably would have fallen to the ground in agony.

"Commander, you need to set the nuke and get out! We can't hold them! Left flank! Left flank! Suppressing fire!" Shouted Williams on the com. "Suppres..." the com cut out.

The get ship moved away as the last of the troopers fell. Fires burned on the walls. Smoke poured from turbines and generators. Some sort of hover craft appeared through the black billows. It was firing rockets at them.

"Watch out!" Vakarian shouted.

Shepard ran for cover behind a wall support. She saw Kryik and Vakarian do the same on the opposite wall. Alenko was hit. He leaned against the nuke, his gun spraying bullets at the hover craft as blood ran down his armor. Several rockets shot off in an arch from the front of the hover craft. A rocket exploded near her and she fell to the ground.

The hover craft landed and a tall, lithe figure jumped down into the water and angrily tossed a gun into the water. The figure was making long, quick strides to where the human lay.

Kryik lay on the ground, dizzy and struggling to recover control from being knocked down by the blast from a rocket. He looked to where Shepard lay on the ground fighting to regain her feet. A cloud of smoke cleared. He narrowed his eyes at the figure approaching her. It was Saren.

Kryik's mandibles flared. His brow knitted in a hard scowl. He had to get to Shepard! He gathered his legs under him and took aim. Saren had Shepard by the neck with one arm. Her legs were kicking, her hands were at her throat as she struggled against the choking power of Saren's talons. Kryik emptied his pistol against Saren's shields.

Saren turned his glare from Shepard to Kryik.

"One more step and I snap her neck." Saren threatened.

Kryik hesitated.

"I _applaud_ you, Nihlus. My geth were utterly convinced that the _salarians_ were the real threat. An impressive diversion. Of corse it was all for _nothing_. I can't let you disrupt what I've accomplished here. You can't _possibly_ understand what's really at steak."

"Sovereign and his kind destroyed the Protheans and they plan to destroy all of civilization, again. What _else _is there to understand?" Kryik shouted, his weapon still trained on Saren.

He could hear Shepard struggling to breath. His mandibles twitched. His hear pounded in his chest. Saren was so close, and he held his heart in his hands, squeezing the life out of it.

"The Protheans tried to fight and now they're gone. But what if they had surrendered? Bowed before the invaders. Would they still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?" Saren seethed.

"Do you really believe the Reapers will let us live?" Nihlus shouted.

"_She_ has_ seen_ the visions from the beacon, Nihlus." Saren continued. "She _understands_ what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped. Or has your _little toy_ not shared that knowledge with you." Saren seethed a wicked grin.

Nihlus' heart stopped beating for a few seconds. He'd forgotten about the mark.

"Organics are driven by emotion instead of logic. We fight even though we _know_ we cannot win. Just like you thought with your carnal nature and not your mind. Did you think I would not _smell _you on her? You've always had foolish ideas, Nihlus. _Sympathized _with the humans. But you have _mated_ with one!"

Saren looked back at Shepard, his glare boring into. He squeezed a little tighter.

"Was it _pleasant_, Nihlus? Did you _enjoy_ sleeping with an _animal_?"

Saren tossed Shepard to the ground behind him as if he were throwing away a bit of trash. She landed hard, coughing and gasping for air.

Nihlus' blood boiled in his veins. His heart wast pounding in his chest. His mind on fire with rage. His mandibles were tight against his jaw in a grimace, baring his teeth as a threat.

"Sovereign is manipulating you. Controlling you. No mater how hard you try to resist him, he will consume your mind in the end!"

He prepared his body to pounce.

"No. Sovereign needs me. When I find the conduit, I've been promised a reprieve from the inevitable. It is my... only hope."

"Together we can stop Sovereign." Nihlus called out to his friend. "We don't have to submit to the Reapers! We can beat them!"

"I no longer believe that, Nihlus. The visions cannot be denied. The Reapers are too powerful. The only hope for survival is to join with them. Sovereign is a machine. It thinks like a machine. If I can prove my value I become a resource worth maintaining. There is no other logical conclusion."

"You were a Spectre! You were sworn to protect the galaxy! You joined with a galactic enemy to save _yourself_!" Nihlus spat with a talon pointed at Saren.

"My way is the _only_ way _any_ of us will survive!"

"You weren't worried about _my _survival! You tried to _kill_ me! You would have shot me in the back!" Nihlus growled.

"You would have stopped me. The alliance I am forging between organics and machines will save more lives than have ever existed! You would doom our entire civilization. For that you must die."

At that moment the nuke rang out with it's warning count down. Alenko was unconscious against the bomb. The sound distracted Saren. A warp blast from behind him threw him to the ground. Shepard was on her hands and knees, glaring up at the fallen turian traitor. Her body still alight with blue flame.

Kryik ran at full speed and tacked his enemy. Armored plates covered the scar where Nihlus had torn off Saren's neck plates, but the rest of his throat was still exposed. Nihlus sunk his teeth into Saren's throat, pulling out his knife for the kill. Blue blood poured from the wound. Saren growled in pain and hatred. Saren's strength was amplified with new biotics. A 'gift' from Sovereign. He threw Nihlus from him with one powerful sweep of an arm and ran for this hover craft, clutching his throat as he choked on his own blood.

Nihlus pointed his gun at the fleeing turian. He locked eyes with Saren. His mentor's words echoing in his mind. 'Is submission not preferable to extinction?' He hesitated and Saren escaped.

Nihlus sheathed his knife and ran to Shepard. She was breathing, but weak.

"We have to get out of here!" He said. "I'm going to get Alenko."

He ran to Alenko as the Normandy landed for pick up. Crew men sprinted to the Commander and rushed her to the ship. Others helped Kryik with Alenko. They were dragged to the med-bay as the Normandy left Virmire.

"All right everybody, hang on!" Joker shouted into the com.

Kryik watched from the windows of the cockpit as the facility exploded. His face was set in hardness. He'd lost most of the salarian team, Captain Kirrahe, Gunnery Chief Williams, his chance to kill Saren and nearly lost Alenko and Shepard. It was the worst mission he'd ever executed. Too much had gone wrong. His shoulders sank as he walked away. He would wait in the mess until the doctor paged him the ok. The table would bear new mars from his talons digging nervously into the metal.


	42. There Were Three In The Bed

Nihlus sat at her bed side in the med-bay holding her hand. She was clear to go. Just sleeping, but he had been worried not the less. Alenko was a few beds over. He was sleeping as well, hooked up to an i.v. and receiving blood. He'd lost quite a bit. Doctor Chakwas was the only other person in the room. She'd given him a knowing glance when he came to see Sonya, informing him that her vitals were within range, but her brain waves were off the charts. She seemed to be sleeping well, no struggling or furrowed brow, but her REM sleep was far more active on the monitors than it should have been. He hoped that she was getting something useful out of this.

An hour later Shepard woke. She felt the softness of the sheets at her fingertips and the warmth of a hand in hers before she opened her eyes to see Nihlus sitting beside her. She gave his talons a squeeze and grinned up at him from the pillow.

"Looks like I needed rescuing again, Spectre." She teased.

Nihlus grinned back.

"I've already sent the recommendation, so I hope you've learned enough to rescue yourself next time."

Sonya's eyes widened slightly.

"Why?"

"Because you deserve it. I can't be selfish. My selfishness is what nearly got you killed by Saren. I should have been more careful."

"The beacon is what nearly killed me." She said. "How did you know about the pills?"

"What?"

"The pills Alenko gave me for the pain..."

"You're eyes were dilated." It was one of many clues, but the easiest to detect.

Sonya didn't reply.

"I should go." He said. He'd been ignoring the Council's messages.

Sonya nodded her head in understanding. He had duties to attend to.

For a few seconds he continued to sit there, looking into her deep eyes. Saren was more an animal now than any human he knew, least of all her. He bent and pressed his mouth to her forehead before he released her hand and left the med-bay.

"Commander?"

Shepard turned her head to see Alenko was awake, groggy, but awake.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Why did the Spectre pick me?" He asked through a hoarse voice.

Shepard's heart sank a little. She didn't want to answer the question. It was clear from his reaction on Virmire that he and Williams had cared about one another on a personal level. Of everyone on board, her loss was going to hardest on him.

"You happen to be the one guarding the bomb. He chose the mission." She replied. It was the best answer she could come up with.

Kaiden closed his eyes and rolled his head back on the pillow then looked up at the ceiling.

It was true that he had forged a close friendship with Williams, he had held out hope for Shepard's affections. What was he supposed to do now? He was almost certain Shepard had a relationship with the turian Spectre, to each their own, and Williams was dead. He was alone, again. Nice guys finish last, right?

"Commander?"

"Yes, Lieutenant..."

"Permission to speak freely, ma'm."

"Granted."

"I'm not sure were we stand. I mean, after some of our conversations, if it's not to forward... I thought maybe..."

"It's okay, Kaiden. I won't blow a gasket if you're not exceedingly polite."

"Understood, Commander." He paused for a moment. "Do I have a chance with you?"

"Kaiden," She wished he would look at her. "I'm sorry. I don't feel that way about you." She said softly.

"But you feel that way about the turian."

Shepard suddenly felt very defensive. Who was he to judge her?

"My personal relationships are private, Lieutenant. I count you as a friend, but that doesn't make you privy to the rest of my affairs."

"Yes, ma'm. Sorry, ma'm."

She sighed.

"Yes." She answered, reluctantly. "I do."

"I'm not judging you, Shepard." He said, rolling his head to look at her. "I just wanted to clear the air."

She wanted to grin at him. To ask about Williams. To tell him he would find someone. But she didn't. She just stared at him until he succumbed to sleep.

The doctor heard the conversation. It made her think of other conversations she'd herd in the quiet of the med-bay after a big battle. Confessions made on death beds. Secret love revealed between solders when they knew no one else was in the room to judge them. It wasn't always what you would expect.

She remembered treating two salarians once, both mortally wounded from a battle. She had done all she could, but they could not be saved from death. They lay in beds next to the other in silence until the rest of the team had been treated and released. Then, in the quiet of the empty med-bay they had looked at each other. They held hands across the space that separated them.

She had asked them if they wanted the beds pushed together. It wasn't the first time she'd given dying lovers the curtesy. They had agreed with a nod. She pulled the curtains around them and their last moments died with them. She kept with her the whispers she heard through the sterile white fabric. Confessions of love and silent regret. When they stopped breathing she had to separate the beds again. It was one of the hardest things she'd ever done to undo their hands. They had died looking into the other's eyes, hands clasped between them. She blinked back a tear remembering them.

Liara exited the back room a few minutes later. She went to Shepard with a polite smile on her lips and genuine concern in her light eyes.

"How are you, Commander?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine. The nightmares are... intense, but I've had them before."

"Anything from the cypher?"

"Not yet."

"I may be able to help." Liara said.

"How?" Shepard raised her brow in curiosity.

"It would be similar to what you experienced on Feros. I would access the visions and the cypher in your mind. With my knowledge of Protheans, I may be able to help decern some of the information. Fit the pieces together into a coherent message."

"Okay. Do it."

"Wait, wait." Chakwas interrupted. "I want to monitor this, closely. We don't need our Commander going into a trauma induced coma."

"It will be more strenuous for me than for her. I am not adding anything." Liara defended herself.

"I will be keeping an eye on you too, Dr. T'Soni. We don't know what effect pulling the visions from Shepard's head will have on you."

Chakwas gathered a few pieces of equipment and produced a mobile scanner.

"Whenever you're ready." She said at last.

Liara helped Shepard sit on the edge of the bed, then stood in front of her.

"Try to relax, Commander." She said softly as she brought her face in close to Shepard's and took her hands in her own. "Embrace Eternity!"

Liara's eyes went black like the asari's on Feros had done. The visions flooded to the front of her mind. Bits of information, conversations that made since though she couldn't understand the words, fires, screaming, bizarre merging of flesh and tech. Then the sun and planets came into view. Sovereign, with the red eyes and pure terror of an entire race being whipped out.

Shepard was able to focus on Liara's lovely face once more. Her eyes were wide with the fear she'd just shared. Chakwas helped the asari sit down.

Shepard felt fine, or at least no worse than before. Liara seemed faint.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. or I will be." The asari replied.

"Did you see anything that might tell us what our next move should be, where the conduit is?"

"No, I..." Liara shook her head. "Maybe. The third planet... the structures... I need some time."

"You should lie down." Chakwas said, and ushered her to an empty bed.

"Am I free to go doc.?" She asked.

"Yes, you can go." Chakwas answered.

Shepard hopped down off the bed and made her way to Kryik's quarters. The wasn't there, but he had left a data pad on the low table by the sofa. She picked it up to read it.

Shepard,

I am in the com room with the Council. I'll see you soon with up dates on our mission.

Kryik.

Simple and professional, in case anyone else got a hold of the message. She would wait.


	43. Bricks and Mortar

"Saren is formidable enough without an army of krogan serving under him." Added the turian Councillor.

"The krogan were to be an army for Sovereign, a Reaper." Kryik corrected the Councillor.

"Yes... We saw mention of this on your report." The salarian Councillor began uneasily. "Sovereign. A sentient machine. A true artificial intelligence. This news is quite alarming... if it turns out to be accurate."

"Sovereign is a Reaper. Saren admitted it. I talked to a hollo projection of it."

"He's playing you, Kryik." The turian Councillor scoffed.

"It's highly possible that Saren is using information to throw you off balance." The salarian Councillor interrupted. "Our own intelligence has never turned up any collaborating information."

"Why do you doubt my word? I have never mislead you in the past. My instincts are part of what has made me one of your best!" Kryik reminded them.

"Yes, and you were trained by Saren. He knows you well, Kryik. He knows how to lead you astray. That is one reason why Shepard was sent with you." Said the Turian Councillor.

"Try to see this from our perspective, Kryik." The asari Councillor urged. "Saren is a threat we can recognize. However, as far as we know the Reapers only exist in the minds of the geth."

"Our decisions affect trillions of lives. We cannot act on the accusations of a single person, even a Spectre, without solid evidence." the salarian Councillor agreed.

"The Council cannot take any official stand here. If you truly believe that Sovereign is the real threat, you are free to take whatever steps necessary to stop it, and Saren. Good luck, Spectre, from all of us." The asari Councillor nodded to Kryik and the hollo images disappeared.

Kryik felt even more defeated than he had before. It had never been so difficult for him to convince the Council of something he believed to be true with even less evidence. The threat had never been on such a large scale before, either. He felt like he was banging his head against a wall. He made it to his quarters. When he walked in and saw Sonya waiting for him, asleep on the sofa, he crumbled.

He didn't cry. No. Spectres, solders, men... do not cry. They do not whine or run to the arms of a woman. They don't drown themselves in alcohol or drugs. No. when a bastion of hope crumbles in a moment of weakness it lays in the bed of it's own shame and waits for someone to pick up the pieces and mortar them back together. That's what Nihlus did. He made slow strides to his bed and fell to it's firm comfort with a thud, exhausted. Hours later he woke to find Sonya asleep next to him, her arms curled around his waist and their legs intertwined. She still smelled of rain water and antiseptic. He tightened his arms around her, holding her close enough to feel her breath on his neck and her heart beating though his chest.


	44. Impassionomitry

"The visions, they're a distress call sent across the galaxy by the Protheans as a warning of the Reapers only it came too late. The buildings and other structures, I recognize them from my work. Ilos. The conduit must be there. You can only get to Ilos through the Mu relay." Liara went on more excitedly than either of them had ever seen her.

"We have to tell the Council." Kryik said. He was not looking forward to it. "Saren will be waiting for us. We will need reinforcements."

He left without further word. Shepard looked after him as he left his quarters. After seeing what the Council had put him through, she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to be a Spectre.

"Shepard," Liara interrupted her thoughts. "What will you do when you go back to the Citadel?"

"What do you mean?"

"About you and the Spectre. Others will notice."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I guess." Shepard shrugged. "We will do what we can to keep it quiet. Turians and humans are friendly, they're just not _that_ friendly. Not yet. Maybe one day the species barriers that groups like Terra Firma try to build will crash down on their toes. Until that day comes, _any_ interspecies relationship is going to have it's hardships. Ours is more complicated by the Spectres and the details of turian and human history. Nihlus is... different among his people." She couldn't help but smirk at Liara.

"I hope you find happiness." Liara said.

The sincerity of her words warmed Sonya. It was nice to have a real friend on board, well... a real 'female' friend. She was just 'one of the guys' when she talked with Garrus.

"I should go." Liara smiled. "He'll want you alone when he returns." Liara teased.

"Liara!" Sonya turned a little pink with embarrassment.

Kryik returned a few moments later. His face was not as severe as it had been when he left. He took his seat by Shepard.

"The Council is massing a joint-species fleet to deal with Saren and the geth."

Shepard's face lit up. "That's great! It's about time."

"That's not all." Kryik warned. "Ambassador Udina wants you to report back to the Citadel. I'm almost certain the Council is going to grant you Spectre status, but I have a bad feeling about going back. Something isn't right, Shepard."

She noticed he seldom used her name, even in private, if he was talking about work. In a way it made it easier to keep the two separate. To relax when they weren't on duty, or talking about it.

"Whatever it is, we'll find a way around it, or through it."

Kryik nodded his agreement, then took her hands letting the Spectre fade into the background for a while.

Nihlus pressed his mouth against her soft pinkish lips. She didn't hesitate to respond, parting her lips to lay claim with her tongue before her lips found purchase. He parted his own in return, snagging her tongue eagerly with his own. She pulled back a little, in surprise when she nicked the sensitive flesh of her tongue on one of his needle like teeth.

"Oh!"

"I'm sorry," He said, withdrawing. "Did I hurt you?"

"It's ok. I just nicked my tongue." She grinned.

Nihlus cupped her face in his talons. "Let me see." He said softly.

Sonya fidgeted a little. She hated going for check-ups and she hadn't played 'doctor' since she was a kid.

Nihlus' thumb pad eased her mouth open. A tiny drop of red blood dewed on the tip of her tongue. He leaned in as if to inspect the wound then caressed it with his tongue. There was a slight metallic taste over the sweetness of her mouth. She moaned a quiet sound as he kissed her, more mindful of his teeth.

Hands roamed over military issue civies, eventually removing them. Breathing became panting in desperate desire for the other. She mounted him on the sofa, pressing her breasts against his chest and her hips to his waist. He could smell her want as it soaked through her panties. The protective leathery folds moistened. His arousal extended from him, hard and throbbing, slowly making it's way to the even wetter warmth of her body. One talon loosened her hair from it's binding while the other carefully caressed her back.

She took in a sharp breath when the head of him pressed hard against her panties blocking his entry. The cotton felt rough of the sensitive skin of his sex. She saw the minor discomfort on his face.

"Don't worry." She whispered.

She grinned as he watched her hand graze over the soft skin of her own body down to the only garment she still wore. A sighing groan left his chest when she pushed the fabric aside to expose the reddening desire hidden beneath. She settled over him enough that his shaft would hold the fabric away, his head just barely inside her heat. She wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and caressed his fringe with the other as she lowered herself onto him. They moaned together as the heat from the other smoothed over their skin. She arched her back, breathing her pleasure to the ceiling. His body's lubricant allowing her to swallow him completely on the fist pass.

Nihlus grazed his muzzle over the soft, smooth skin of her chest, smelling the sweet musk of her body. He flicked his tongue over and around the erect hardness of her deep pink nipples. Her sighs and soft moans as she passionately rode him urged his own from his chest. Her body moved like the tide in his lap. The soft wet sounds of their union was the rhythm for their song. She cried out his name in a breath as his ridges aroused the swelling gland that would bring her to climax. Her breathing became shuddering moans. He left his talons in her hair, cradling her head in his palm while the other left her hips to caress the handful of breast, and tease the nipple between the pads of his claws. It brought a blush to her cheeks.

He liked the feel of her hair, strange and fascinating, as it slipped between his fingers. Her inner walls spasmed around him, releasing hot fluid as she came. Her lips quivering, uttering strange words that didn't translate. He pressed her to him, growling his pleasure as a purr in her ear and against the skin of her neck. The vibrations of his tone amplified the waves of ecstacy that rolled through her.

Nihlus secured her in his arms and stood up. She hooked her legs over his hips and locked them around him, holding on for the journey. He continued to nuzzle and kiss her as he made his way to the bed. The rocking of his hips pulled another orgasm from her before he was more than half way across the room. The wetness was beginning to run down his legs. He wanted more.

He cradled her in his strong arms. one leg propped up on the mattress. He thrust his hips against her as she rocked her body into him. Her head rolled back as she moan her pleasure. He leaned over her, hungry for each sound she made at his touch. He waited for the arch of her back and the quivering of her body before laying her on the edge of the bed.

His dominance was gentle, but firm. His purrs becoming growls of ecstacy. He unhooked her thighs from his hips, pushing them wide. He watched himself push in and slide out of her swollen, wet lips. With every thrust he pushed her a little further up the bed, climbing the rest of the way onto the mattress following his want over the sheets until he lay over her. The fire of desire grew with the rise and fall of the flesh where he penetrated her. Her fingers gripped his arms in desperation as the orgasms toppled over each other. The heat was building in his loins. Her sex was a quivering vice on his shaft. Her body trembled beneath him as she breathed his name. The hot river of her apex was joined by his release in a low groaning growl as he pushed himself deeper inside of her, lifting her hips of the bed with it's force.

"Oh, god, Nihlus!" Sonya breathed, once she had breath to do so.

He lay over her, supporting his upper body on his elbows as he cradled her under him. The length of him still throbbed inside her. He kissed her between panting breaths until the kisses became deeper and less desperate. His talons caressed her face and ran through her hair. He rolled his hips from time to time while he receded into himself to hear her moan beneath him and the sticky wetness that was between them, as much as to feel the flesh of her sex spread a little further at his persistence. She would shudder and try to close her thighs when the waves of pleasure washed over her. He pumped himself a few more times, taking her leg and bringing it to her chest for maximum penetration, earning one last climax before he released her.

Nihlus lay beside his lover, more exhausted than he had been since Virmire. Sonya lay panting, her hands on lax by her face. Perspiration glistened on her skin like morning dew. A few new scratches arched over her ribs and hips and down her back. He'd managed to control his urge to bit her. After a some time Sonya broke the silence.

"You are amazing." She breathed.

Nihlus chuckled then rolled onto his side to face her. He propped himself up on one arm and traced over the definition of her body with the talons of the other. Sonya giggled when his talons grazed over a ticklish spot on her ribs, then rolled onto her own side mimicking his posture. He let his talons rest over her hips. Her free hand traced the white marks on his face before resting on the bed.

Nihlus gazed into her eyes. He knew he loved her. He'd all but said it. He didn't know what was going to happen once they reached the Citadel, but if the Council meant to separate them, remove him from this mission... He wanted to leave her with no regrets of things he'd not told her.

"Sonya, for a long time I was confused about my feelings for you. I pondered them, tried to rationalized them. I don't need to think about my feelings for you anymore." He said suddenly. "I only need to feel them. I'll never find in anyone else what I've found with you. I don't want to. " He cupped her face in his talons. "Maybe it's crazy, but I want more than just a fling on the Normandy with you."

"You're right." She said, looking intently up at him. "It _is_ crazy. You made me swear to not do anything crazy, remember?"

As much as she wanted to be with him, it scared the crap out of her. There was so much at steak. So much could go wrong.

"What about when we go back? How would it effect our lives? our careers? What about the Council and the Spectres?" She continued.

"We'll figure it out. I've always been an outcast. That will never change. The opinions of others about my personal life does not matter to me, and this has nothing to do with the Spectres. You're skills speak for themselves. Nothing else effected my judgment of my recommendation for you. What is important is if you share what I feel for you."

He began to feel nervous. What if he'd just bled his heart out to her, only to make a fool of himself? It was too late now...

Sonya searched his face. She'd never shared moments like the ones they had with anyone. She doubted she ever would. There was something different about him, and it wasn't just his species.

"What about the crew? Other turians?" She asked, remembering Saren's reaction. She absently rubbed her neck.

"There will always be xenophobic, anti-interspecies opinions, Sonya. I refuse to life my life in fear of what others will think of my actions." He left the bed and stood with his back to her. "I know it's sudden. We've known each other a short time in comparison to what is accepted, but..." He glanced at her over his shoulder. "I love you." He paused for a few seconds, "I want you as my own, but I understand if that's not something you're comfortable with."

Sonya was in shock for a while. Long enough that Nihlus shifted his weight in growing discomfort.

She loved him, more than she'd ever loved anyone, but how did she explain what she was thinking to him? Her heart knew no fear, even of the Reapers. It was her rational thought that was the problem.

"Nihlus," She left the bed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not ashamed of you. I'm_ proud _to be with you."

He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"But our species... the Citadel, they're not ready to accept anything like this."

He turned to her, a angry.

"What better way to show them that not only can we work together, but we can live in peace together, even love each other?"

She backed away from his temper. She watched warily as he visibly calmed himself.

"If the Council takes me off the mission... I just wanted you to know that this..." He gestured to the bed, "meant more to me than perhaps you thought."

His arms hung by his side, exposed to her in so many ways. He lowered his head. The powerful turian looking defeated and vulnerable before her. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his chest. She felt his arms around her, his talons on her back. With a flick of his wrist her bare flesh would be in ribbons, but his touch was gentle and comforting.

"If you will stand beside me, I am willing to take the risk." He purred into her hair.

"Okay." She whispered back.

Nihlus was taken back. He hadn't expected her to agree.

"What?"

Sonya looked up into his peridot eyes.

"I love you, Nihlus. Some part of me has since I met you." She paused to kiss him. She could feel his hear pounding even through the plates on his chest.

"Is there a ritual or..."

Nihlus shook his head.

"It is deeply personal, but not private. However, there's no ceremony or gathering of family and friends as in human culture. Turians have sent glands... it's not permanent. It's a daily ritual display of affection and... belonging. Like kissing only like renewing vows each time. It doesn't really translate." He paused. "It's mostly one sided in out situation. It comes down to trust and loyalty."

Sonya considered what he said. It was true she couldn't mark him in quite the same way. Any sort of ring or other jewelery was out of the question. And his mark would mostly only be noticed by other turians. In the end the only thing that would change would be hiding it.

"Well, I trust you." She said. "And I don't think there is anyone out there who can match you, much less want to face you in a one on one battle." She teased. She felt his chest swell with pride.

"What about family? Your mother... children?" Sonya continued. She dreaded to ask the last.

"Mother and I have not spoken since she sent me to the military." He paused. He'd not thought about a son of his own. He'd assumed he would never find a turian female that would mate with him to produce an heir. "I don't know how we would care for a child, unless one of us retires. But if we should decide that we want a family...We could adopt." He suggested, shrugging. He been thinking of her time spent unwanted in the orphanage.

His answer surprised her, but it made her smile at his sensitivity.

"We should wait until after speaking with the Council. It will make things less complicated." He said.

"I agree."

"I love you, Sonya." He said, wanting to recapture the moment as well as hear the words on her lips.

The contentment and happiness that beat in his chest was like a warm blanket and hot drink in the cold he though he was doomed to travel. He silently thanked the spirits and his ancestors for allowing him to find joy.

Sonya grinned up a him. She'd never felt the exhilaration she felt just then. Suddenly the looks on brides faces that she'd seen, the stupid happy grins and glow they all seemed to have, made since. She wondered if she was glowing as she lay her head against is chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Nihlus."

Nihlus closed his eyes and buried his muzzle in her hair. The two stood in the middle of his quarters in a nude embrace, lovers until death, surrounded by the blue glow of biotic flame.


	45. Given Clipped Wings

A little more than a week later the Normandy came into dock at the Citadel. A side mission had taken them to dock with a ship full of bizarre experiments for the extermination of a 'Dr. Heart' at the request of Vakarian.

Garrus would never forget what the turian Spectre had said after allowing him to gun down the criminal.

"Remember that feeling." Kryik had said. "That's how it _should_ be."

Shepard had stayed on the Normandy for that mission. It was just the Spectre and himself. He wondered if she would have agreed with her mate's words.

Kryik accompanied Shepard to the Council Chambers where Ambassador Udina was waiting for her.

"Good job, Shepard." Udina greeted her. "Thanks to you and Kryik the Council is finally taking real action against Saren! They may even grant you Spectre status... just in time if you ask me."

"The Ambassador is correct." The asari Councillor interjected. "If Saren is foolish enough to attack the Citadel we will be ready for him."

The turian Councillor clasped his hands behind his back and puffed up with pride. "Patrols are stationed at every mass relay linking Citadel space to the Terminus Systems."

"What about reinforcements to go to Ilos?" Kryik added.

"Ilos is only accessible through the Mu relay deep inside the Terminus systems, Spectre. If we send a fleet in there the only out come is full-scale war." the salarian Councillor rebuked.

"One ship going into the Terminus systems won't start a war. The Normandy is equipped with the best cloaking technology out there. I can be discreet." Shepard said confidently.

"You detonated a nuclear device on Virmire!" Shouted the turian Councillor. "I wouldn't call that discreet. Ilos requires a deft touch. We have the situation under control."

"Then send me. You already know my abilities to perform my duty quietly." Kryik stepped forward, volunteering.

"We won't invade the Terminus. However, as a Spectre you can investigate this matter on your own, after the threat from Saren is neutralized." the asari Councillor said, attempting to appease.

"Yes, speaking of Spectres," Udina interrupted. "Despite the actions taken on Virmire, Shepard has performed admirably. I believe the Spectre has even issued a recommendation for her inclusion on the elite team."

The Councillors all turned to look at each other as if communicating through telepathy. They each nodded in agreement and taped something into the consoles at their fingertips.

"Commander Shepard, step forward." The asari requested.

Kryik stepped back to allow Shepard to move forward. She exchanged a quick glance with him and Captain Anderson who stood behind Udina before taking her place at the front of the platform. Udina stepped aside. On lookers gathered around the rails of the observation balconies. Shepard became very aware of their stars. She hoped her hair was in place as she stood at attention before the Council.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

"Spectres aren't trained. They're chosen." added the salarian, as he crossed his arms. "Individuals forged in the fire of battle. Those who's actions elevate them above their rank and file."

"Spectres are an ideal. The embodiment of courage, determination and self reliance. They are the right hand of the Council. Instruments of our will." continued the asari.

"Spectres bare a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace. Both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is there's to uphold." the turian Councillor said with pride.

"You are the first human Spectre, Shepard. It is a great accomplishment for your entire species."

"I am honored." She answered.

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned." The asari ended the meeting.

Shepard immediately turned to Kryik.

"If Saren finds the conduit we're all screwed. We have to go to Ilos."

"I agree."

"You're not going anywhere." Interjected Udina. "You've done a great deal for humanity, but we need you here. The Normandy's primary systems have been locked out. Until further notice, you're grounded."

"You bastard." Shepard spat. She was ready to punch him in the face when Anderson stopped her.

"He's not worth it, Shepard."

"You'd better listen to the Captain, Shepard." Udina smirked at her before leaving.

"Meet me in Flux in an hour. I may have an idea." Anderson said under his breath and followed Udina out.


	46. Flux

Shepard stormed off, Kryik hot on her heels. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't care. As long as it wasn't the Council Chambers or anywhere near Udina. She ended up staring out into space by the upper market. The violet colors of the nebula outside seemed to help calm her.

Kryik was frustrated with the Council and angry with Udina just as much as Shepard was, but somehow his state of mind remained calm. It was his turn to be there for her, only instead of a lake it was the nebula she focused her energy into. He took the rail next to her in silence. He was there if she needed him.

They stood in a hazy beam of light in front of a large window. The violet light shimmered on the metallic surface of his plates and lit up his eyes like gems as he gazed at the wonder of the nebula, something he'd never really done before. He glanced down at Sonya. Her hands were balled into fists hanging over the rail. Her angelic face was hard, brow knitted in a scowl. She had been better at this sort of thing than he was.

"I'm so pissed off." She grumbled.

"I know." He replied, unsure if he was glad she was talking or not.

"How can he do that? It's not his ship! Technically it's not even the Alliance's ship any more. It belongs to the Council and ergo _me_. They did just make me a Spectre and a _Spectre_ needs a ship!" She slapped her hands around the rail, squeezing it as hard as she could.

"Captain Anderson said he had an idea. Maybe he has a plan to help us. Another ship, perhaps."

"We can't _do_ this with another ship. It _has_ to be the Normandy. No other ship has her stealth systems."

"There's no use worrying about it until we talk to Anderson." He said softly.

Shepard sighed and released her death grip on the rails.

"You're right." She paused and looked up at him. The light shimmering on his plates had a halo effect on him. "Since when are you so calm any way?"

"You needed me to be." He answered simply.

Sonya grinned up at Nihlus, the light catching in her eyes making them glow like embers of a fire fighting to live. In a room full of people from all species, including human and turian, Nihlus bent toward her and pressed his forehead to hers for the first time. For a brief moment the rest of the Citadel disappeared and all that existed in the galaxy was their pocket of sureality.

There were certainly advantages to the both of them being Spectres. No one said a word. Those that saw them thought a great many things, most of them not polite, but they were left in peace. Had they not held a reputation for being both dangerous and capable things might have been different. Eventually someone would dumb enough or brave enough to confront them, but it would not be that day.

For the next half hour they stood side by side, his arm around her as she leaned against him. He held the rail with his other hand and they watched the ships outside float by.

"We should go." Nihlus spoke softly into her hair.

"Yeah, I know." She said almost mournfully before he released her from his embrace.

They took a transport to the nearest hub to the bar, holding the other's hand across the console that divided the seats. Nihlus and Sonya leaned in and kiss each other over their clasped hands in the privacy of the cab, then became Spectres once more when the taxi stopped.

Anderson was easy enough to spot. He was the only one in the bar in military issue blues and the only one not dancing or chatting it up with drunken buddies. Shepard and Kryik took the two open chairs at his table. Anderson leaned over his hands, clasped on the table. He met each of their eyes before speaking.

"I'm glad you both came. I'm sorry about what happened. I tried to send a message to warn you, but there's no way you would have gotten it in time. I found out shortly before you arrived. I know you're pissed off right now, but I also know you won't give up. They believe it's over, but we know it's not."

"Fine. So what's the plan?" Shepard asked.

"Citadel Control's locked down the Normandy's systems, but if we can override the Ambassadors orders we can get them to bring her systems back online. You can be in the Terminus System before anyone even knows you're gone."

"If we steal the Normandy, you're the one left holding the bag." Sonya pointed out.

"I know, but if Saren finds the Conduit life as we know it is over. The Reapers will destroy us. Humans, asari, turians, everybody. So I'll do whatever it takes to get you on the Normandy and off this station." Anderson said with a heavy conviction in his voice. "I can unlock the Normandy for one of the consoles in the Citadel Control Center. You'll have a few minutes before anyone realizes what's happened."

"That is a restricted area, patrolled by armed guards. How are you going to get in?" Kryik asked.

"Leave that to me. Just make sure you're in the Normandy when the systems come back on line."

Kryik wondered if this is where Shepard got her quads.

"Their has to be another way." Sonya said.

The last thing she needed was someone else to get hurt or die because of this mess, especially her 'dad'.

"Ambassador Udina issued the order. If I can hack into the computer in his office, maybe I can override it." Anderson replied, nervously rubbing his arm. "Hopefully he won't be in there. If he is... I'll just have to think of something." He glanced down at his hands and made a fist under the table. Udina had it coming anyway.

"Stealing the Normandy is mutiny, Captain, a capital offense." Nihlus said respectfully. "But we don't have a lot of options."

"I think you'll have a better chance if you go after Udina's computer." Shepard suggested.

"I was hoping you'd say that. The Ambassador has made this personal. Are you two ready to get the hell off this station?"

"Yes, sir." Shepard nodded and stood up.

"Good. Tell Joker to stand by."

Nihlus hesitated. He'd planed on talking with the Captain about more personal matters, but he'd jumped his own gun. Now it seemed there was little point and more at steak than the condition of his romance life. He nodded in agreement with Shepard and they left together, taking the shortest route possible to the Normandy.

David Anderson watched the two of them leave. He knew Sonya was capable of taking care of herself. But he also knew she could be reckless. Nihlus had a similar reputation. Perhaps between the two of them they might both survive this mission. They had to or the galaxy would suffer. He had a feeling Udina was going to suffer whether they did or didn't. The ambassador almost never left his office. David cracked his knuckles. He was going to enjoy this, but not too much.


	47. Pillow Worry

Kryik hovered over Joker's shoulder, waiting for the green light. Joker rubbed his thumb against his fingers, ready to let them fly to the controls the second the Normandy got cut loose. He gave Kryik a look with a raised brow. The lockout indicator on the Normandy's helm control board went green.

"Get us out of here, Joker. Now." He left the helmsman to it.

Joker smiled as he reached toward the controls with a glint in his eye. He was really starting to like the Spectre. Shepard came to check on him a few minutes latter.

"Aww, damn it! No sign of pursuit? I was hoping the Council would send some ships after us! I was looking forward t'puttin' the Normandy through her paces. Figured I'd get to see what this ship could really do." He looked up at Shepard with a grin.

"Saren's still out there. Maybe we'll get a chance to play hide and seek with Sovereign." she said, half teasing.

"You know it does't sound like much fun when _you_ say it, Commander."

"I'll see ya later." Shepard said and headed for the elevator. Everyone she passed was whispering about their disbelief that they had stolen the Normandy. Garrus had a different take on it, as well as Wrex. They both agreed with the 'crazy' diagnosis, but they were loven' it.

the Mu relay was on the other side of the galaxy. Even in FTL it would take some time to get there with no pit stops. There was no time to piddle around the ship, however. Armor needed repaired, guns checked, cleaned and rechecked, training exercises to keep everyone sharp, and data to read. They kept busy. But when the day slowed to a craw because the crew was sleeping at their stations from exhaustion, Nihlus and Sonya found solace in each other's arms.

All was not as well with a few others. Kaiden Alenko lay in his cot staring at the ceiling wondering about things that would never be. The 'what if's' running through his mind like children at play. 'What if Ashley hadn't died? What if Shepard had fallen for him instead of the Spectre? What if the mission failed?"

On top of that the migraines plagued him daily. They seemed to get worse the closer they got to their goal. He hated that the idea of becoming dependant on meds to sleep, but if he didn't take them he wouldn't and that made the migraines even worse. Lately it was getting to where he needed them to function on duty. He was afraid to tell the doctor. She would surely take them away from him and put him in detox. No, he couldn't do that. They had too few people as it was. He had to complete the mission. Any rehab would have to wait.

Kaiden thumbed the blue and green circles in his palm. Somehow they reminded him of the L-pill the Commander had helped Jenkins take. It seemed like a life time ago. He popped the pills and dry swallowed. Turning the clamp lamp at the head of the bed off, Kaiden did his best to get comfortable before falling asleep.

Garrus was also having trouble sleeping. The new scent on Shepard was a bonding scent. They were bond mates. Bond mates! How was that even possible? He wasn't mad that a human and a turian were together. It was just strange. What would the Council think? What would their societies think? There was still tension between the species over the wars. People were going to freak out. Then again, maybe it was the first step, an innovative step, in a more positive direction. No one ever said change came easy or was widely accepted. Pioneers almost always caught slack for forcing others to consider new possibilities.

Tali. Poor Tali piratically lived in the engine room. She couldn't sleep in the silence of her quarters. The sounds reminded her of home as much as they drowned out the thoughts in her mind, pining for the affections of the handsome turian Spectre. But Garrus was nice too. A little too sarcastic for her taste, but at least he had shown a mild interest in her. She wasn't sure Nihlus remembered she existed. Eventually the hum of the engine lulled her to sleep where she dreamt of turian love.

Liara's interest in the Commander had easily faded into a friendship. She was happy with that. One day she would find love, but they had to defeat Saren and stop the Reapers first. Besides, she owed Saren a few rounds for her mother. True, Benezia had chosen her fate, but that didn't make Liara feel any better about the state of her mother's mind when she passed. Her last words haunted her. 'No light! They always said there would be a...'

"Light." Liara finished her mother's dieing words.

If Saren had denied her the return to the embrace of the Goddess, there was much to pay for and she would take it from his metallic hide.


	48. Distraction

ETA to Ilos was roughly twenty-four hours. The Normandy was as ready as she was gong to be. Nihlus sat in the co-pilots' seat in the cockpit. Sonya was checking in with the crew, being social. She said it was good for moral. He was worried about his own moral.

What if Saren was right? What if what he was doing really was the only way to save anyone from the Reapers? Saren thought he was protecting the galaxy by doing this, exactly what a Spectre is supposed to do. Once again his methods were extreme, but he got the job done. Did it make him wrong? But Saren was succumbing to the indoctrination, as hard as he might try to fight it. How much of his judgment had already been affected when he had agreed to help it? That was the real question. And if Saren was wrong... and he did nothing? The galaxy would pay too high a price. This was the only option. Maybe if he had not hesitated on Virmire, if he had buried his knife in the flesh of his enemy, maybe he could have already stopped this madness.

"Hey, Spectre, you keep staring at the console like that you're going to burn a hole through it." Joker teased.

He realized the turian had a lot on his mind. He had to admit the helm was a great place to just sit and think. Hardly anyone ever came up there for more than a few seconds, if they came at all. Joker liked the quiet, but he liked company too. Either way was okay with him, especially if it was a cute girl. But then the ship might get jealous. It was best this way.

Nihlus ignored the comment. He understood the helmsman's point. Perhaps he should go eat something.

Kryik left the helm and headed toward the stairs. Maybe Shepard had the same idea and they could have lunch together. The few of the crew that knew didn't care that they were an inter-spices couple, which Nihlus found to be quite surprising from the ones that were human. But they still had to be careful. Not every crewman would be as open minded or willing to stay their tongues. Nihlus continued to refrain from biting her, as hard as it was at times. It was too great a risk. Her casual wear would not cover the marks.

The moment on the Citadel mildly concerned him. The crew on board had not seen. To those on the Citadel, they could have been anyone. Even if they knew who they were, they had no proof. It would be hear say. A rumor. In the end, it didn't effect his ability to do his job. There wasn't anything anyone could do about it. As he had said to Sonya, what better example to all that they didn't need to merely tolerate one another. He smiled to himself thinking about Terra Firma and their supporters, especially the more extremest ones. He'd almost pay to see the looks on their faces if they found out.

He rounded the corner and kept the grin when he saw Shepard at one end of the table with a data pad and a bowl of soup. He fetched his own meal from the MRE cabinet for dextro's and sat down across from her. She glanced up to offer a weak grin then returned her attention to the pad.

"I don't think you could stuff any more information in your head if you tried. It's going to leak out of your ears." He teased.

Joker had been trying to teach him humor. This was his first real attempt at getting a laugh.

Sonya looked up at her mate with a cocked brow and sarcastic smirk.

"Did Joker teach you that?" She asked.

"I thought I'd give it a try." He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe you should leave the jokes to those with the namesake." She teased.

"And maybe you should give the data pads a break." He said reaching across the table and snagging the pad away from her.

"Please give it back." She requested with an open palm. Her face was mildly amused.

"No. You need to take a break. A real one. Eat your soup." He nodded to the steaming bowl of yellowy liquid.

"Is that an order?" She asked with a smile.

"Does it need to be?" He teased back.

"I'm a Spectre now, ya know. At least before we stole the Normandy." She glanced down at the last.

"You may be, and if we still are, I out rank you by seniority." He said, raising his chin up in defiance.

"Fine." She giggled, and picked up the untouched spoon on the table.

Nihlus glanced at the pad before tossing it to the opposite end of the table.

"Liara's studies?" He raised a brow plate at her.

"It may be useful if I retain any of the information in them. I'm not asari, I doubt I remember anything we will need."

Her shoulders relaxed with the admission and spooned some stew into her mouth.

"You give yourself too little credit sometimes, my love."

Nihlus opened the silvery package that contained his breakfast. The hard, brick like nutrients inside was less than appetizing, but he would need the energy. He glanced over at Sonya's soup and wondered why they couldn't keep more delectable provisions for dexros on board.

Sonya saw him eyeing her bowl and offered him a spoonful.

"Want some?" She asked teasingly.

"Yeah, sure I'll have a bite. Warn the doctor. I'll be by her office in a few minutes with severe stomach pains."

He narrowed his eyes at her in playful annoyance. She giggled at him, which made him chuckle. He hadn't gotten a laugh out of her yet, but the girlish giggle was better. It was, in a way, more gratifying. She was rarely allowed much femininity. His ability to draw it out in her was more rewarding than he imagined making her laugh might be. His mandibles remained a little wider than usual in a grin as he munched on his dried food.

Kaiden shifted his weight a few meters away at his station. It still made him a little uncomfortable when he saw the two of them together. He couldn't imagine what drew her to the turian, physically. They weren't the most attractive species. Now if she had ended up with an asari, like Liara... he could understand that. He found the young (for an asari) doctor to be quite lovely and charming. He found himself often just looking into her silvery blue eyes whenever she spoke to him instead of listening. In the end he looked foolish and insensitive. The opposite of how he wanted her to see him. Maybe he would try to talk to her, take the initiative next time.


	49. Preparing for Ilos

In a few short hours they would reach the Mu relay. Garrus was not looking forward to the trip across space to be ejected into a hot zone, without reinforcements. In the early morning hours he found himself in the loading bay, alone with the quiet and the mako. He had a feeling they would be needing it. He'd replaced all the systems that needed repair that could be replaced and repaired what he could not. He topped off the fluids, tightened, loosened, and cleaned wherever applicable. One could almost eat off the floor.

The orange glow from this console display reflected off his metallic carapace. He lay slumped in the chair, asleep. The console beeped, announcing it's completion of systems checks and diagnostics. His mandibles fluttered, but he did not wake. A few meters away the elevator doors slid open. The sound echoed though the empty bay, but the turian continued to rest in the awkward position, exhausted and unaware.

Shepard peeked in the open hatch of the mako, drawn to the flickering orange glow. She grinned when she spotted her friend snoring softly in the navigation chair. She took a step up into the tank, noticing how clean it looked. She wondered if all turians cleaned when they were nervous, thinking of how pristine Nihlus' quarters always seemed to be.

"Garrus, " She whispered.

The turian's mandibles fluttered, but there was no other response.

"Garrus," She said a little louder with a soft shake of his shoulder.

He grunted and shifted his head to a more comfortable position. It was obvious to her, that he wasn't going to wake easily. She stood up right and took a deep breath.

"Garrus Vakarian, get out of that chair, now!" Shepard shouted.

Garrus woke with a start, his eyes wide and limbs flailing. He lost his balance and fell out of the chair in a heap and loud thump to the cold floor. The sound of Sonya's belts of laughter brought his eyes up to her reddening face. Shaking his head at himself as well has her, he got up with a grunt. Everything ached. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Does everyone get the pleasure of your wake up call, Shepard?" He asked, "Or am I just that lucky?"

When he had thought about waking up to her in the morning, this was not what he had in mind.

"You're just that lucky." She smirked.

"Great. I'll have to remember that the next time I end up on the floor," He teased her at his own expense. "What are you doing down here anyway? Shouldn't you be sleeping... or something?" He shrugged.

"It's 0700, Garrus. We're hitting the Mu relay in half an hour. You'd better suit up." She said.

It wasn't exactly an answer, but it would have to do. He couldn't help but notice the way the light from the console caught her features, especially her deep brown eyes. They seemed as if they'd caught fire with the orange glow.

"Yes, Commander." He nodded, clasping his talons behind his back. When she didn't leave he shifted his weight. "Did you need something else, Commander?"

"The mako looks good." She complimented.

Garrus grinned a bit, proud of his work, happy that she'd noticed. He puffed up his chest and nodded his thanks.

"Next time you might want to strap yourself in, if you plan on sleeping in a chair again," She teased with a smile.

"Thanks for the advice." He said sarcastically.

He watched her duck out of the mako and waited for the sound of the elevator doors before relaxing his posture. This was it. He hoped they were ready. Saren would have geth, maybe even colossus. Geth ships would likely be in orbit over the planet to stop them from getting to the surface. And if Sovereign was there, they had no chance of survival. He wondered if his father would finally be proud of him if they managed to stop the invasion of the Reapers, then thought better of it. His father would side with the Council. He was a mutineer. A traitor. It wouldn't matter that he helped save the galaxy. He hadn't done it by following the rules.

The console beeped again, drawing his attention back to reality. He sat back in the chair to examine the read outs. Everything checked out. He nodded his satisfaction to the display then glanced over to the armor piled in the back of the mako next to the ammo and other supplies they may need. He sighted heavily before getting up.

Shepard stood on the opposite side of the cockpit from him as the ship was spat out of the relay. The rust color sphere below them was orbited by several geth ships. He wasn't surprised.

"Uh, Spectres? We've got company." Joker said with alarm.

"Have their sensors picked us up yet?" Liara asked from behind Shepard.

"Stealth systems are engaged. Unless we get close enough for a visual, they won't have any idea we're here." Joker answered.

"I'm picking up some strange readings from the planet's surface." Pressly announced from the sensor station.

"Take us down, Joker. Lock in on the coordinates." Shepard ordered.

"Negative on that, Commander. The nearest landing zone's two clicks away." Pressly advised, studying the map of region from the sensor banks.

"We'll never make it in time on foot. There has to be somewhere closer." Vakarian insisted.

"There is no where closer! I've looked!" Pressly shouted back, continuing to scour the map.

"Drop us in the mako." Vakarian said.

Everyone looked back at him as if he were crazy.

"You need at least a hundred meters of terrain to pull off a drop like that. The most I can find near Saren is twenty." Pressly said, earnestly.

"There's no way the mako can make a drop in twenty meters." Shepard said.

"We have to try!" Liara argued.

"Find another landing zone." Shepard ordered.

"There is no other landing zone!" Pressly shouted. "The descent angle's too steep."

"It's our only option. The mako can do this, I've made significant up grades to withstand Shepard's driving, no offense, Commander." Garrus nodded to the woman scowling at him. "She's got the best on her, plus some. Liara's right. We have to try."

Vakarian looked to Kryik, his resolve was as steel as was his gaze. The Spectre met his eyes, his brow plated knitted sternly on his face. Garrus curled his talons into fists, ready for him to give the word.

"It's not an option! It's a suicide run!" Pressly insisted.

Joker brought up the map while the crew argued behind him. Pressly was right on every count if this was an average ship with an average helmsman. The Normandy was no more average than he was. It was a tight fit, but it just might work if everything went perfectly...

"I can do it." He said. The din behind him was immediately silenced.

"Joker?" Shepard asked as if she were warning him to stay out of the cookie jar.

"I can do it." Joker repeated, as he started punching in the vectors.

Shepard looked to Kryik, he and Vakarian were locked in a silent battle of resolve. The internal struggle was visible on the Spectre's face.

"If we don't try it's worse than if we fail." Kryik said, mostly to himself.

"Gear up and head down to the mako." He ordered. "Joker," He glanced over to the human. "Drop us right on top of that bastard!"


	50. Walls of Stone

The excitement of seeing the Prothean ruins on Ilos was overshadowed by her fear of death. Liara sat next to Shepard, looking terrified and squeezing the woman's hand as hard as she could. She was beginning to regret insisting that they try to land the mako.

Nihlus hoped their trust in Joker's ability to pull this off was well placed. He glanced over at Sonya as she sat across from him. He locked eyes with her as the rover rolled out the the loading bay for the long drop to the surface. He found the steel of her resolve in the depths of her gaze, as well as the warm, soft comfort of her love for him. If they did die, he wanted her face to be the last thing he saw.

In a moment of familiar weightlessness and vertigo the mako went sailing thorough the air. Nihlus whispered a prayer on his breath to the spirits of all life to spare their lives, at least long enough to stop Saren. His heart pounded hard in his chest, his lungs held captive the last breath he'd gleaned from the air. He felt he could hear the thoughts of his mate through their bond, the whispers of her love for him through her gaze.

"Brace for impact!" Garrus shouted from the driver's seat mere seconds before they hit ground.

The mako landed with a hard jolt, skipping across the terrain, like a stone on the surface of a lake, just as Saren ran inside the Prothean complex with his geth. A large stone wall closed down behind him. Garrus employed all his strength to pull on the breaks to avoid crashing into the stone wall directly ahead of them. They were on the surface. Survival of the team was now in his talons. He could smell smoke from the break pads, likely red hot with the strain and friction against the drums. They were fast approaching the stone wall. Garrus kept his eyes open and on the viewer, intent on looking death in the face if it should come for him.

The mako skidded t a halt a few short meters from the entry to the complex. It took a few seconds for Garrus' grip on the break handle to relax after locking the wheels.

"Good job on those up grades, Garrus!" Shepard congratulated him as she pried Liara's fingers from her arm.

"I knew they'd save our lives one day," He called back to her. "I just didn't count on being the one behind the controls." He teased.

Shepard glared across the mako at his playful smile. His since of humor was never shaken. She couldn't help a grin. She had no doubts that he probably would have had something cleaver to say even if they were laying on the ground dying instead of exited the mako.

"Thank the goddess..." Liara breathed when her feet touched earth. "We're not dead!"

"It's not over yet." Kryik said sternly. "Hold your thanks until after we've stopped Sovereign."

"We have to get inside this bunker before Saren reaches the conduit." Garrus interjected as he jumped down out of the mako.

"There's no way we're getting past that door with brute force." Liara pointed out, collecting herself.

"Saren found a way to open it." Garrus added. "There must be some kind of security override somewhere in this complex."

"We have to find it and get it operational." Shepard said.

She was checking her weapons and loading them with tungsten rounds, except the sniper. That she loaded with explosive. Whatever she intended to hit with it she would only need one shot, even if she missed the head.

The team went in the only other direction available. It didn't take long to encounter a geth squad with armature back up. The geth fell to their gunfire. It was becoming a rudimentary task to take out the synthetics after the hundreds they'd faced in the past. The novelty of seeing the geth beyond the Veil had died quickly after the first few skirmishes.

Vakarian took down their shields with a overload signal from his omni-tool. Kryik took cover behind a large stone block, taking out the targets as their shields failed. Liara used her biotics to lift the crates and smaller stone blocks that littered the area. In a joint effort Shepard employed her own biotics to throw the debris against the geth, smashing them against the walls of the ancient structures around them. It was almost fun to crush the geth to bits like insect pests.

The armatures were more difficult. One blast from the ion canon would cut right through their shields. They might as well have been battling in the nude for all the good their armor would do them against that kind of fire power. Shepard took cover behind a large stone block next to Kryik. Vakarian and T'Soni took similar cover across from them in an attempt to flank the large geth.

Kryik stood with his back to the stone. Shepard was at his side, preparing to lean out and fire on the enemy.

"We'll fire in teams, Liara and I will fire the first round to draw their attention. Vakarian and Shepard, you fire while they're distracted. We should be able to take them down quickly. This must be seamless. I'm will not accept losses." Kryik ordered over the com.

Sonya looked up at Nihlus, waiting for the signal. He bent to nuzzle his forehead to hers. The silent communication between them as their eyes locked needed no words to explain. The message was as simple as it was powerful.

"On my mark..." He kept his head pressed to hers as he counted down. "Three, two..."

Her gaze steeled as she looked up at him. The fire in his own eyes igniting a flame in her own resolve. A blue glow rippled over her form in the last second.

"Mark!"

Kryik rolled to the opposite corner and fired on the nearest armature. He saw Liara's biotic blast hit the other followed by her gunfire. The armatures repositioned their legs and prepared to fire their canons.

"Keep firing until the canon fire leaves the barrel!" Kryik shouted into the com. "Vakarian, Shepard, fire now!"

The blue glow of the enemy blast grew in size and brightness just before it was released from the 'face' of the armatures. Shepard and Garrus leaned out of cover just as the blast shot through the air and Kryik and T'Soni put their backs to stone.

It took a few passes, but the tactic succeeded in taking down the threat. They found a path behind them and took it. The team was set on edge when they were not met by more geth.

"Maybe we're going the wrong way?" Liara asked. "Surely there should be more geth here."

"You're the expert. How did the Protheans typically lay out their installations?" Garrus asked her.

"None of the other sites were anything like this. The status, the designs carved in the pillars... I wish I had more time to..."

She was cut off by a geth trooper's fortunate, however unlikely, missed shot of her head.

"There's you're geth!" Garrus commented before dropping to one knee and returning fire.

It took a few rounds, but he was a good shot. The trooper was unable to return fire while Garrus pummeled it's face with tungsten rounds.

A small platoon of synthetics later they found an elevator. It was active so they took it. The lifts slid at an angle down a steep incline, then opened to a tunnel. Like everything else, it was heavily overgrown with old vegetation. At the end of the hall they could see that it opened up to a much larger room.

"This must be the command center for the entire complex." Liara commented. "Saren's troops must have sealed the doors from here after he went inside."

"We must hurry." Kryik said, distractedly.

This would be the third time he had the opportunity to stop Saren, and possibly the last. If he was going to stop him, if he was going to deliver justice, he could not loose Saren again.

The command center was crawling with geth and troopers. Shepard noticed dormant armatures next to the same mobile geth consoles they had seen on Feros. There was little cover behind short stone pillars. The four of them were shoulder to shoulder on the ground behind a column that had fallen. Kryik lifted out of cover long enough to fire blindly over his shoulder before falling back to the dirt.

"Those consoles, if someone can access them, I think we may be able to activate those armatures!" She shouted over the din.

"Why would we want to create more enemies!" Vakarian shouted. He was looking at her like she was nuts.

"If we can override the control, they might take care of the geth for us!" She explained.

"Or they might finish us off!" Vakarian retorted.

Shepard narrowed her eyes at him and tightened her grip on her rifle.

"It's too dangerous." Kryik told her.

"Since when has that _ever_ stopped _you_!" She said. "Cover me!"

Shepard didn't wait for a reply. She left cover, firing her pistol into the nearest geth and ran for the console to the right of them.

"Shepard!" Kryik called after her.

His heart leapt into his throat. If she was right, it could save them. If she was wrong... they might die anyway. She wouldn't live if she did it alone.

"Cover us!" He ordered and left cover, firing his rifle into the geth as he took the console on the left.

"They're both nuts!" Garrus grumbled as the set his rifle over the top of the fallen pillar and fired.

Liara ignited into a blue glow. She stood up and pushed a wave of biotic energy into the onslaught of attacking geth, knocking them to the attack gave Shepard and Kryik enough time to find the override code and activate the armatures . They immediately took cover, just in case the override failed. Fortunately, it didn't. The two armatures was all it took to finish off the platoon of enemy geth. Shepard exhaled a sigh of relief as Kryik jogged over to her.

"You weren't convinced this was going to work, were you?" He asked, a knowing look in his eye.

Shepard simply grinned up at him. She wasn't about to admit she was unsure of anything on a mission, least of all risking everyone's lives. Besides, she could tell he pretty much knew anyway.

Nihlus nudged his forehead to hers just before Garrus and Liara joined them. He activated his omni-stool and started a scan of the ruins.

"You two got the _crazy_ out of your system?" Garrus teased.

"Let's go." Kryik ordered, ignoring Vakarian's remark.

He lead the team to a ramp of hidden along the side of what looked to be a command deck. When they entered the room it was disappointingly empty. Three old Prothean thermals lined the far wall. Kryik approached the middle one. It wasn't likely to be functioning, but...

Suddenly the terminal came to life. Kryik took a quick step back. A series of lights focused into a circular shape, then lost continuity, appearing as flashes of lightening in a pinkish orb.

"I think it's some kind of hologram." Shepard said.

She stepped up beside Kryik as a message accompanied the image.

"... too late... unable to... invading fleets." The groups of words were broken static. "... no escape..."

"It sounds like some kind of message, but I don't understand the language." Kryik said.

"It's probably in Prothean. This recording must be 50,000 years old. No wonder we cannot understand it. If the message was written I might be able to read it, but I've never heard it spoken before." Liara added.

"I can understand it." Shepard stated. "It must be because of the beacons and the cypher, but the message is badly damaged. I can only make out a few words. It sounds like a warning against the Reaper invasion."

"...ot safe... seek refuge... side the archives..." the hollo continued.

"Can you make out anything useful?" Vakarian asked.

"... alled Reapers... the Citadel... overwhelmed... only hope..." Then the voice on the recording changed.

"... act of desperation... the conduit... all is lost... cannot be stopped... cannot be stopped!"

"It said something about the conduit and the Citadel, but it's too broken to help," was all Shepard told them. She didn't have it in her to tell them the rest. They'd heard it enough from Saren.

"We should go." Kryik decided. "We have to get to Saren before he reaches the Conduit."

Kryik left the room. What good had any of it been if it could not help them? Why did she have to suffer through the beacons and the cypher transfer if there was no useful gain? He hated the waste.

Seconds later they took an elevator to the surface. They were right back where they started and there had been no control console, no system to override. Frustration began to eat at their determination.

"Perhaps in activating the hologram, other systems were activated. The door to the bunker may open upon our approach." Liara suggested.

"We've no other choice." Kryik conceded.

They path to the mako was littered with the fallen geth and spent heat sinks. They trampled over their own foot prints to climb inside the rover. Kryik and Shepard were the last to climb in. Just before she got in, Shepard stopped in front of Kryik. She studied his face for a moment. He hadn't displayed any agitation or other change in mood or demeanor like he had on Virmire or Noveria, but she wanted to be sure he was okay.

"We're going to stop him." She said. "He won't get away with anything he's done."

"No, he won't." Nihlus said. He knew her concern. He'd worried about it himself. But he was not Saren and he would not let Saren's teachings corrupt him now.

"_We_ will make sure of it."

Shepard nodded her satisfaction and her confidence, then climbed inside. He followed her in and took his seat after securing the hatch. He would not fail because she was there to balance him. He was strong on his own, but she made him stronger. His chest puffed up with pride and confidence that they would accomplish the goal.


	51. Vigil

Liara's intuition had been correct. The door slid open as the mako inched forward.

"Who votes we take the mako into the creepy underground tunnel were geth are guaranteed to shoot at us?" Garrus scoffed from the controls.

Inside it was just another dirt tunnel, but it quickly changed to a water way with walls dotted by protruding oval shapes. Kryik caught a glimpse of the viewer images over Vakarian's shoulder. Turning to the navigation console next to him, he linked the display to the viewer systems to access the images.

"I have spent my life studying the Protheans, but never dreamed I discover anything like this!" Liara's face was alight with excitement.

"This bunker might have been the last refuge of their entire species. Just imagine what mysteries it might hold! Imagine what secrets it might reveal!" She continued almost breathlessly.

Though her tone never really changed, Shepard was nearly convinced the asari doctor was about to loose her mind with a child like enthusiasm.

"Try to remember we're here for Saren, the Conduit, the fate of the entire galaxy?" Garrus teased her from the cockpit.

A light blush settled in her cheeks, but her eyes did not leave the display. Fascination was written on her face as if someone had painted it there.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, "I was swept up in the moment. I just hope we have the opportunity to study this place in detail after this is done."

Shepard grinned to herself. It was so endearing how the doctor held on to her faith in the success of the mission and their survival. She hoped the girl was right.

"What _are_ those?" Shepard wondered allowed, looking at the oval shapes on the walls.

"They look like stasis pods. The Protheans probably tried to keep themselves alive through cryogenic freezing."

"Okay, party's over. Sit down or get out and fight. We've got company." Garrus called over his shoulder.

Shortly after the sound of bullets hitting the hull of the mako rattled around them like heavy rain. Kryik was up the rungs on the wall and in the gunners seat before anyone hand time to strap in. He fired the main canon dead center of the small group of geth that were attacking them. The group exploded in burning circuits and metal plating.

The tunnel narrowed to a tube and took a sharp turn down. as they passed between sections. When they exited the other side the far side of the room was blocked by a yellow barrier curtain.

Kryik's haunches were up. All his training told him 'ambush'.

"Be ready." He growled.

"What is happening?" Liara asked, nervously.

"I don't think Saren is behind this..." Shepard mused.

"There is a door way to starboard." Kryik said, turning the canon to look around. "Maybe we can get around it or find a way to deactivate it."

He climbed down and opened the hatch. Garrus stayed behind, in case it was an ambush and the geth returned. They wouldn't get the mako.

The doorway was a short hall. The smell of the water and old vegetation even stronger in the small space. There was an elevator at the end, noticeable only by the telling light from the call button. There were few other options. None of them would move them forward quickly, if at all. They got in and Kryik hit the button. For a few moments they stood in total darkness. Nihlus took the opportunity to squeeze Sonya's hand. She squeezed back.

"I have studied the Protheans for decades." Liara spoke into the darkness out of nervousness. "But I have never felt the sense of foreboding. What will we find down there?" She wondered allowed.

Sonya and Nihlus kept their peace. Sonya slipped her other hand into Liara's. The asari took it gladly. It made her feel less alone. Whatever awaited them, they would face it together.

The door to the elevator opened. Shepard released T'Soni's hand as the asari left the elevator in wonder of the tall, narrow space they found themselves in. Kryik released Shepard's hand after they stepped out of the elevator. The short walkway dead ended with another Prothean console like the hollo projector they found earlier. Perhaps this one would deactivate the barrier curtain.

"Liara, see if you can access..." Kryik didn't need to finish his order.

The console came to life as they approached it, just as the other had done. And just as the other, the hollo image was damaged. The colors flashed and fluctuated in radom patterns. As the other had done this one spoke, but not in Prothean.

"You are not Prothean, but you are not machine either." A calm, gentle male voice emanated from the hollo. "This eventuality was one of many that was anticipated. This is why we sent our warning through the beacons."

"I think it's a VI." Liara said, enthralled. "It's badly damaged, like the console, but it appears that the mainframe is still in tact."

"I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you. Unlike the other that passed recently. Perhaps there is still hope." Said the VI

"This is incredible. An actual Prothean VI and I can understand it!" Liara said.

Shepard was surprised to hear Liara's voice break pitch with excitement.

"I have been monitoring your communications since you arrived at this facility. I have translated my output into a format you will comprehend." Explained the VI. "My name is Vigil. You are safe here, for the moment, but that is likely to change. Soon no where will be safe."

"Why did you bring us here?" Kryik asked.

"You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years. But to stop it you must understand or you will make the same mistakes we did." The VI paused for a few seconds then continued. "The Citadel is the heart of your civilization and the seat of your government. As it was with us and has been for every civilization that came before us. But the Citadel is a trap. The station is actually an enormous mass relay. One that links to dark space... the empty void beyond the galaxies horizon. When the citadel relay is activated, the Reapers will pour through. And all you know will be destroyed."

"If Saren activates the relay, the Reapers will wipe out the Council and the Citadel fleet in one fell swoop!" Shepard said, her brow furrowed with alarm.

"That was our fate. Our leaders were dead before we even realized we were under attack. The Reapers ceased control of the Citadel, and through it, the mass relays. Over the next decades the Reapers wiped us out, one world at a time."

"Some of you must have survived." Kryik said, hoping Saren was wrong. Hoping that this 'Vigil' has some useful data that could save them.

"Some worlds were destroyed, others conquered and their populations enslaved. These indoctrinated servants were taken in as refugees by other Protheans. They betrayed them to the machines. In the end, every Prothean was enslaved or killed. The Reapers were methodic and absolutely thorough."

"What do the Reapers get out of this? Why do they keep repeating the pattern?" Kryik asked, not only for himself, but for the team. The one question burning in there minds behind how to stop them.

"We do not know. There reasons are likely uncomprehendable to organic life. In the end, your survival depends on stopping them. Not understanding them."

"Then tell us how to stop them." Shepard leaned forward as if to hear better.

Vigil explained that Ilos had been a top secret facility. Researchers had created a small scale version of the relay. One that linked directly to the Citadel. Shepard and Kryik exchanged glances, both thinking of the relay monument on the Presidium.

Vigil continued. The ovals on the walls were indeed stasis pods. The remaining staff had retreated to them to be awakened by Vigil when the danger had passed. But the Reapers took centuries to complete the genocide. Eventually, Vigil had to shut down all the pods, save key personnel, to conserve energy enough for the possibility that was them.

The news angered everyone. Their eyes narrowed at the VI, but the contingency was in his programming. Liara wiped away a tear as Vigil continued.

"The remaining pods were on the verge of failure when the Reapers finally returned to dark space. There were only a dozen or so that had survived. Hardly enough to sustain a viable population. They dedicated themselves to stopping the Reapers from returning. They knew the keepers were the key."

"The keepers?" Shepard asked.

"The keepers are controlled by the Citadel. Before each Reaper invasion a signal is sent out and the keepers activate the citadel relay. After decades of study the researchers found a way to alter the signal. They accessed the Citadel through the Conduit and made the modifications. This time, when Sovereign sent the signal to the Citadel, the keepers ignored it. The Reapers are trapped in dark space."

"But with Saren assisting him, the Citadel's defenses can be overridden. Saren would hand control of the station over to Sovereign." Kryik glowered.

"That is correct." Vigil replied.

"We will stop Saren." Kryik told the machine. "Just tell me how."

"There is a data file in my console. Take a copy when you go. When you reach the Citadel's main control unit, upload it to the station. It will corrupt the Citadel's security protocalls and give you temporary control over the station. It might give you a chance against Sovereign."

"What's the main control unit? Where is it?" Shepard asked the question before Kryik could.

"Follow Saren, he will lead you to your destination." Vigil replied.

"Saren has enough of a head start." Kryik growled. He grazed a talon over Shepard's wrist. "Grab that data file and let's go."

Shepard nodded and moved toward the console.

"Wait!" Liara panicked. "This may be our last chance to speak with Vigil, our last link to Prothean knowledge..."

"We don't have time to play Q and A with it, Liara." Shepard cut her off, sharply. "The galaxy is at steak and we don't have the time. None of it will matter if we don't move now!"

Shepard made eye contact with T'Soni. She hated shouting at her, but the mission came first. Especially this one.

"I'm sorry... you are right." Liara agreed, however mournfully.

"The one you call Saren has not yet reached the conduit, not yet. There is still hope, if you hurry."

The VI fizzled out as Shepard pocketed the data. The team ran for the elevator and back to the mako. They had the way and the means. If only they had the time.

"I'm glad you're back!" Garrus greeted them. "When the barrier fell..."

Kryik had barely gotten the hatch shut when he cut off the turian with the order to move out.

"We've got a way to stop Sovereign. We need to get to the Conduit!" Kryik shouted as he climbed the rungs to the gunners seat.

"Yes, sir." Garrus shouted back, and hit the fuel to full ahead.


	52. Speed Bumps

Saren had left more than get behind to secure his escape. Armatures, colossus', and troopers blocked Kryik and his team from following the servant of Sovereign. But Kryik was not going to let metal and circuits stay him from the goal.

"Vakarian, do not stop this mako!" Kryik ordered as he fired rounds from the tanks gun at the geth in their way. "If it's not dead, run it over!"

"With pleasure!" Garrus shouted back. And he did.

Whatever was not taken out with bullets or canon fire passed beneath the wheels of the seven ton tank. Larger enemies, like the colossus, were simply avoided. Garrus drove around them and dodged the ion blast that would have set them on fire. Eventually they saw less and less geth.

"We must be getting close." Kryik said, mostly to himself.

Not long after Garrus brought the mako to a dead stop. Down a steep decline a bright light shown out like a star at the bottom of a twin relay to the monument on the Citadel. Guarding this were many colossus'.

"There!" Liara pointed at the image on the nav. display. "The Conduit. It's incredible."

"We don't have time to admire the view." Shepard reminded her.

"We have to get through that rely." Kryik said as he descended the rungs. "On my mark, we make a run for it. The mako only needs to survive long enough to pass through that relay."

He strapped himself into his seat across from Shepard. His resolve was never so absolute. He locked eyes with his mate once more. This was it. If they did not stop Saren now, they weren't going to. He didn't bother with a count down.

"Mark!"

Garrus tightened his grip on the throttle. He eased it forward.

"Hang on, things are gonna get a little rough!" He shouted the warning over his shoulder.

The mako was never meant for hair pin turns or dead runs through wet, curvy ravines. She was designed for field battle over dryer terrain and straiter paths, or mineral recon up steep slopes of mountains. But she did her best to respond to Garrus' urging demands, swerving and dodging the ion canon fire as he pushed her full ahead toward the light from the relay.

The display screen was filled with white light as the mako hit the relay dead on. The feeling of vertigo was amplified in the small projectile as the power wielded by the Conduit propelled them though space and time with horrific speed. There were no enursha dampeners on the mako. No simulated gravity. No environmental or life support controls. They had whatever air was in the tank with them when they make the jump. The pressure on them made it head feel like their bodies might implode.

When the sudden weight of gravity hit them as they were ejected from the relay monument a feeling more nauseating than the vertigo or pressure from the trip sickened the passengers. The mako sailed through the air over the lake and walkways to crash to the ground by the Citadel Tower, bouncing then rolling to a stop against a wall hitting several smaller objects on the way.

Kryik's stomach rejected everything that had been in it and offered it to the ceiling of the mako that was now a floor. He wasn't alone. A general feeling of 'Ugh!' groaned inside the hull.

Kryik managed to untangle himself from his seat and get the hatch open. Luckily, they hadn't landed on it. He helped the rest of the team crawl out to the floor of the Presidium. What he saw when the first rush of smoke filled air hit his face made his heart sink. The trees were on fire. Businesses were destroyed. Apartments on the upper levels were just gone, including his own. The Citadel's hollo directory was repeating a warning of geth infiltration as if she were providing information about the weather. Nearby the distant memory of Eden Prime was revisited with a row of husks on spikes, once citizens of the Citadel. As the spikes receded into the base that supported them a sizzle of electric charge could be heard over the crackle of fire.

Nihlus closed his eyes and took a deep breath of smoke and recycled Citadel air. The gun was in his hand when he opened his eyes again, a renewed fire burned in them. The bullets flew from his pistol in quick succession. The husks lay dead and oozing on the dirty and broken tiles before they had taken more than a few steps from their respective spikes.

"Saren is going to pay for this." He growled.

Shepard, Vakarian and T'Soni followed the warrior to the elevator. The hardness of his features, the steel of his posture as he stood at full height, the hell fire in his eyes, the speed of his gun, all these things set a fear in them. A respect that cannot be given or earned by good deeds. No. This is a respect of someone that will wait for rain to remove the mountain in his path if he cannot climb it. Someone who's resolve propels him to justice and delivers it ten fold. Saren deserved a measure of pity for what awaited him, for his end was nigh and it is called Nihlus Kryik.

Saren locked the elevator, freezing it mid climb to the Council Chambers. It would take more than that to quiet Kryik's determination. He blasted through the elevator window and stepped out side, activating the anti-gravity magnets in his boots. Shepard was at his side. Their gaze settling on Sovereign perched on the pinnacle of the tower. Geth, krogans, ani-air craft turrets, geth armature's, even a geth drop ship attempted to impede the team's progress. They all fell before the fire and willpower of the Spectres, an ex C-sec officer and an archaeologist.

Kryik's heart pounded in his chest, his ear drums, his head. He vaguely noticed the smell of the burning cherry blossom trees and the crackle of fire. He was focused, determined. He had one goal and it was not to take Saren to the Council for judgment. _He _would be Saren's judge, and his executioner.

The Spectre ran up the steps to stop Saren from punching in the manual code to let the Reapers flood the Citadel. Sovereign was already tapping into the Citadel's systems, waiting for Saren's assistance. He could see him tapping on the transparent orange screen of the console. He lost sight for a few seconds as he ran up the last of the stairs, weapon at the ready. His finger were already putting pressure on the trigger.

Saren was gone. He narrowed her eyes. The traitor had to be near by. There was no way he could have disappeared that quickly. Kryik heard the soft whir of engines. Saren appeared on the same hover craft he'd manned on Virmire and he was had tossed an explosive toward him and his team.

Everyone leaped from the blast zone, nearly falling short of safety. Kryik found cover behind one of the stone flower boxes that separated sections of stair. Shepard was opposite him behind a twin planter. Vakarian had found cover beside her. Liara was a few meters over. She had caught the worst of the blast and lay prostrate on the ground. Blood colored her lips, but she was breathing. They would have to tend to her later.


	53. Conduit of Justice

Saren hovered over the platform where the control center display was still displaying the overrides. His heightened senses allowing him to hear their breathing, smell each one of them in their hiding places. His eyes narrowed and his pupils shrunk to near nothing when he pick up the bonding scent on Shepard. It did not match the scent of the turian next to her. It had the distinct flavor of Nihlus. His mandibles spread in a wicked grin.

"I was _afraid_ you wouldn't make it in_ time_, Nihlus." Saren remarked from his high ground.

"In time for _what_?" Kryik spat back.

"The final confrontation." Saren answered casually. "I think we both expected it would end like this." Saren paused, waiting for Nihlus to ask the implied question, but he did not.

"You've already lost. You _know_ that don't you? Saren .

"It's not over yet!" Nihlus shouted. "The galaxy is united against you! We will stop this!"

"United. Yes, you've recent experience in unity, don't you?" Saren verbally poked at the tender heart of his old student.

"Nihlus, I didn't think I could be more disappointed in you. But it seems you've proven me wrong." He said, trying to provoke the young turian. "Have you lost your way so irreparably that you've taken a_ human_ as your bond mate?" He paused long enough to sight for dramatic effect. "It won't matter much longer. Soon your suffering will end." Saren paused, considering his own suffering.

Nihlus glanced to Sonya. Her eyes steady on him, unaffected by Saren's words. Through her gaze she lent him her steel.

"You survived our encounter on Virmire, but I've changed since then, improved. Sovereign has... updated me." Saren continued.

"You let Sovereign _implant_ you? Are you _insane_?" He shouted.

"I suppose I should thank you, Nihlus. After Virmire I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. About Sovereign manipulating me. About indoctrination. The doubts began to eat away at me. Sovereign sensed my hesitation. I was implanted to strengthen my resolve." Saren made a fist. "Now my doubts are gone. I believe in Sovereign completely. I understand that the Reapers need organics. Join us and Sovereign will find a place for you too."

"I'd rather die than live as a slave!" Nihlus shouted.

"You can't stop them forever. The Reapers are too powerful. Sovereign will open the relay and the Reapers will wipe the galaxy _will_ die, and your companions. Everyone who you've ever met Everyone you know and love. . even your _bond mate_." Saren spat with disgust.

"Don't you understand? You will _all_ _die_! The Reapers can't be stopped, not by the Protheans, not by you. The cycle always continues."

"I am not afraid of the Reapers and I do not fear death! I will die with my eyes open and I will die fighting!" Kryik shouted, recalling his father's voice as he read him the lyric as a child. Saren had been his mentor and friend, but he could not erase what his father had taught him.

"_You_ should have fought, Saren! You should have protected the galaxy, not betrayed them to doom like a damn coward. A coward shoots his friends in the back! That's what you are, Saren, a coward." Nihlus spat. "There is no _honor_ in what you're doing. You have _failed_ your ancestors!"

"Don't you _see_? It'surrender or death. There are _no_ other _options_." Saren replied. He was beginning to sound desperate.

"When the Reapers have completed their conquest they'll cast you aside, just like they did the Protheans!"

Nihlus paused. He braced his back hard against the planter, rolling his head back and pressing the top of his head to the cool stone. He closed his eyes. It was hard to maintain his anger. After hearing what Vigil had told them about the slaves, what he knew of indoctrination from Virmire and Benezia... He felt pity for Saren, they way you might for a mortally wounded varren. You know that it would eat you if it were well. But finding it vulnerable and bleeding, you put a round in it's brain to end the suffering. That's how he felt toward Saren at that moment. He would try one last time to reach the turian Saren had once been, then put the creature out of it's misery.

"Some part of you must realize this is can still end this. You _can_ fight this!" Nihlus shouted.

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe there is still a chance for...grrah.." Saren trailed off, his body shocked with pain. "Aah..., the implants. Sovereign is too strong. I'm sorry..." Saren apologized. His true self found strength enough to fight the indoctrination if only for a moment. He felt the guilt of his actions heavy on his heart.

"It is too late for me." He sighted, shaking his head. His shoulders sagged with defeat.

Nihlus left cover to face Saren, his friend. Sonya nearly ran after him, but Garrus caught her by the neck of her armor shaking his head at her. It wasn't her place to interrupt.

"What the _hell _is he _doing_?" She swore.

"This isn't over! You can still redeem yourself!" Nihlus almost pleaded with Saren, gun still in hand.

Saren met his eyes. The man he'd once been looking down at his friend in admiration. He wondered, if their roles had been reversed, if he would have tried as hard to save Nihlus. Clearly the younger turian was a better Spectre, a better person than he. What was the human saying? 'The road to damnation is paved with good intentions?' It appeared that was exactly what had happened to him.

"Good-bye, Nihlus. Thank you." Saren said, as he pulled his pistol from it's clip.

In the half second between the self-inflicted gun-shot to the face and his death, Saren was himself. Completely free from the influence of Sovereign. It was not as comfortable a feeling as one would imagine. There was no feeling of peace before the darkness took him. Only guilt and regret.

Saren's body faltered, then fell through the glass of the green house below, hitting the ground with a dull thud.


	54. Abomniation

Nihlus approached the master control panel. His mind reeled at everything that had just happened. It was more than he had time to process just then. He punched buttons on the controls as Shepard ran up the pier. Vakarian had gone to revive T'Soni. She woke with a groan of pain. Garrus helped her to her feet and they joined Shepard and Kryik by the console. Shepard inserted the data Vigil had provided. A few seconds later the screen flashed confirmation of the control transfer.

"Vigil's data file worked." Kryik turned sharply to face Shepard. "I have control of all systems."

"Quick, open the stations arms. Maybe the fleet can take Sovereign down before he regains control of the station." Garrus advised.

"See if you can open a communications chanel." suggested Liara.

Kryik activated his omni-tool, something he almost never used, and hit a few buttons. A fuzzy distress signal focused in over the communicator.

"... the Destiny Ascension. Main drives off line. Kinetic barriers at forty percent. The council is aboard. I repeat, the Council is on board."

Kryik paced as the message came through. If the Council was lost, they may end up like the Protheans after all. Then another signal filtered through.

"Normandy to the Citadel. Normandy to the Citadel... Please tell me that's you, Commander." Joker's voice was static over the radio.

Shepard brought up her own omni-tool. Kryik linked the signal to her.

"I'm here, Joker. How did you get here so fast?" Shepard answered him.

"It's a long story, I'll fill ya in latter." Joker promised.

"We caught that distress signal, Commander. I'm sitting here in the Anduras sector with the entire Arturas fleet. We can save the Ascension. Just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll send the calvary in."

"You can't throw away reinforcements trying to save the Council. Hold them back until the Citadel arms open and the human fleet can go after Sovereign." Garrus suggested. He wasn't a Spectre, but he had been C-Sec. He knew a thing or two about the value of back up.

"They are your people, Shepard. It's you're decision." Kryik nodded to her.

"What's the order, Commander?" Joker asked over the com.

Kryik watched her carefully. It was a real life application of the question he'd asked her long ago. Just because she loved him, didn't guarantee she would sacrifice other human lives for the Council, Spectre or no. She had the choice to save human lives at the expense of alien ones, or she could save the Council. Lives would certainly be lost, but the government of the Citadel would be spared. It was a decision that would effect all species.

Shepard closed her eyes to think. The council made her a Spectre, they were trying for humanity... as much as she hated their stubbornness to see this coming. If the leaders of the Citadel were taken out, then the Reapers would have won this battle. Everyone, not just the Council races, would be weakened and in chaos. An easier target for the Reapers.

"I'm opening the relays now, Joker. We need to save the Ascension, if we can. But don't throw you're life away." She said as she nodded to Kryik.

His chest filled with pride. She was every bit a Spectre, and every bit the woman he loved. Not because she was sending humans to their deaths, but because she was thinking of the greater good without prejudice just as she'd said she would. He quickly punched in the code.

Nihlus wasn't the only one proud of Sonya in that moment. Behind her both Garrus and Liara felt layers of complex emotions for their Commander, not the least of which was a breed of love.

Kryik couldn't see or hear the battle outside, but he was confident in the Normandy, and in Joker. The helmsman had proven his abilities to handle the ship. He walked to the end of the pier and looked down through the broken glass. Shepard and Vakarian followed behind him and peered over the edge to see Saren's body. Kryik tilted his head toward Shepard, not taking his eyes from Saren's body.

"Let's make sure he's dead." His words were hard. The strain in his voice carried an undertone of sadness.

Sonya put a reassuring hand on her bond mate's shoulder. She knew this had to be hard for him. But justice had been served, hadn't it? As she looked down at the body she wondered if any of them would have come out any better in his boots. She met Nihlus' eyes. There was so much turmoil in them. She felt so much compassion for him. She was a bit surprised when he nudged his forehead to hers. She nuzzled him back before he pulled away and dropped down through the jagged hole to the glass littered garden below.

Vakarian and T'Soni followed Shepard as she dropped down to the green house floor. Kryik took several quick steps toward his target. His senses were heightened with the adrenaline pumping through his system. He could hear the swish of the grass under his feet, the crunch of the dirt. He could smell Saren's remains tainted with the sharp metal tang of his implants and cybernetics. He did not hesitate when he aimed his pistol at what was left of Saren's head and fired three rounds into the skull, one for each encounter that Saren had escaped a bullet from his gun. He watched the last bit of brain matter spray out onto the ground with a sickening wet sound.

"He's dead." He said flatly, unsure about how he felt about that now. Unsure if he felt anything at all about it at all.

They started to walk away. The override would only last for so had to stop Sovereign. The ships outside were attacking him, but if they could find another way to help, then that is what they would do. The ground shook violently beneath their feet. Red flashes of light flickered on the walls. They turned back to see Saren's body convulsing and _screaming_ as arches of red energy electrified the implants. An explosion knocked them to the ground. The pier was shook loose and fell to the ground. Kryik recovered the quickest, in time to see the flesh of Saren burn to ash while the body continued screaming. A new, synthetic creature arose from the remains with glowing red eyes. Kryik's skin crawled under his plates. As terrifying as it was to watch, it was only a machine. The man had died long before the bullet ended the firing of synapsis' in his brain. The creature, the machine, crouched to the ground like a giant geth hopper and jumped to the support beams over head. He loaded his gun with tungsten rounds. The others were doing the same. He had a feeling they would need them.

"I am Sovereign." The abomination growled in the flanging tone of a turian voice, but it was wrong. It was to mechanical.

"And this station is mine."

'Sovereign' moved with an un-natural speed. The movement's themselves were aberrant to the point of creating a sense of fear in the mind. He jumped from floor to beam to wall all around the room firing red lasers or blasts of plasma at them.

"Scatter, divide his attention!" Kryik shouted the command over the com. "Flank it!"

Kryik took cover and fired on Sovereign, but it was too fast. Most of his shots missed. Shepard tossed grenades and caught it with the debris, but the blast did little damage. Liara was alight with blue flame firing warp or her shot gun from her hip. Vakarian used his omni-tool to try and overload it's systems. When an attack hit, it seemed to do some damage, but that was the problem. Hitting the damn thing.

"Hold still and let me kill you, you fucking son of a bitch!" Shepard screamed at it.

Garrus fired concussive shots whenever Sovereign paused before making a jump. Liara nailed it with her shot gun. She had been favoring that weapon since their arrival on the mutilated Citadel.

"My shields are down!"

Shepard heard Garrus over the com.

"Take cover until they are restored! Shepard, give him cover fire!" Ordered Kryik.

Shepard took an opportunity to fire several rounds into Sovereign as he scuttled across the floor. It was headed for Garrus. Shepard mind went blank. Her body acted on it's own as she ran for the synthetic at full force, tackling him like she was intercepting a touch down. She was screaming. She got in a few good hits with the but of her rifle before it flung her to the ground and jumped to a wall.

The force with which she'd been thrown knocked the wind out of her. She didn't have time to lay there and recover. She tried to force herself to get up. She couldn't. Her body wouldn't respond. Stars spotted her vision. Her shields took several hits. She was down and Sovereign knew it.

Garrus and Liara were firing. Garrus' shields were back online. Shepard felt a set of strong talons grab her under each arm and drag her behind some temporary cover. Kryik's face appeared over hers. She looked up into his white painted face, his green eyes intently on her.

"Shepard, are you alright?" Kryik asked her, a flash of anxiety crossed his face. "You need to get up!"

He could see she couldn't breath, but with her armor on he wasn't sure what he could do about it. He fired three shots over the boulder they were hiding behind and then returned his attention to Shepard.

Sonya heard Nihlus' deep reverberating tones echoing above her as from a great distance. She realized she had shell shock. It would take time for her hearing to return.

"Sonya, get up. Open your lungs and breath." Nihlus wasn't shouting or frantic. His command was soothing. She thought she could feel his hand over her chest. Suddenly something in her chest released and air rushed into her lungs. She sat up coughing.

"Commander!" Garrus shouted, "Nice of you to join us! Do you think you can help us out here?"

Shepard grabbed her gun and fired at the abomination on the wall. She rolled out of the way in time to miss being vaporized by three plasma bursts.

"Fire, fire, fire!" Kryik shouted.

They threw everything they had left at Sovereign. It was unclear who took the final shot as the body crumpled to the ground and disintegrated in red fiery embers. Outside there was a deafening explosion that shook the ground. Kryik's eyes shot to the window. Something very large and back was falling strait for them.

"GO!" He shouted to his team, pushing Shepard toward Vakarian.

That's all he had time for before the mass broke through the glass, slamming into the tower. It overwhelmed him before he could get out of the way. He rolled onto his back and found a darker area of the debris. It could be a hole, or it could be a protrusion. He would find out soon enough. He was dead if he didn't do something now. Kryik threw himself under the dark area as the tentacle of Sovereign crashed to the ground. Something metal hit him hard in the ribs, knocking him several meters from where he'd intended to land. He had time to feel the pain before blackness took him.


	55. The Arm of Sovereign

Alarms were sounding all over the Citadel. The smell of smoke was heavy in the air. He herd movement. Suddenly a blinding light was shining on his face. A white haired human was saying something he couldn't understand. His head ached, his body was in pain. He was pretty sure his arm or something was broken. His nostrils burned with ash and the smell of the fire. The human helped him to his feet. Another human ducked under the wreckage. He recognized him. Something about being someone's son. A Captain. Anderson. It was Captain Anderson. It all came flooding back. Anderson was saying it was ok. That he was safe and everything was going to be alright. But it wouldn't be. Garrus glanced down where Shepard was curled up on the ground. He vaguely remembered dragging her away from the wreckage that had crushed Kryik as she tried to get to the Spectre, then getting hit with debris themselves. He thought he remembered holding her in the darkness, comforting her through her tears. Maybe it was a dream...

Anderson made his way over to Shepard. He firmly grabbed her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Shepard, wake up." He waited a few seconds. "Shepard!"

He saw her eyes flutter open, then helped her sit up. Her cheeks were stained with dirt and tears. An uneasy feeling settled in his gut.

"Where's Nihlus?" Anderson asked her in earnest, fearing he already knew the answer.

Sonya sat in mild shock. She'd seen the arm of Sovereign hit him, knock him to the ground as it crashed on top of him. He had pushed her out of the way, into Garrus' arms. The turian Spectre who had taken down Saren. The turian who'd loved a human. Her friend. Her life mate.

"Where is Nihlus?" Anderson asked her again, more gently.

Sonya's heart was in the pit of her stomach. She looked toward the arm of the ship, Sovereign, that had claimed his life. She knew her hope was futile, but she did it anyway, offering a silent prayer to the spirits. She had no experience with prayer, and she wasn't turian. She hoped that neither wasn't a prerequisite for an answer to her pleas.

* * *

Kryik was on the ground. He could breath. He sat up slowly, his talons dragging over the soft feel of grass. He opened his eyes and looked around at the a vast open space of rolling hills and bright blue sky. Wisps of white clouds floated over head like brush strokes from the brush of a god. A light wind whipped the tall grasses around him. His skin was warmed by the light in the sunless sky. He tried to move and pain shot up one arm. He winced and cradled it to his chest. It was probably broken.

"It is not you're time, Nihlus Kryik." A deep voice echoed to him seemingly from nowhere and everywhere. It seemed vaguely familiar.

"You will meet death, with you're eyes open. Today is not that day."

"Who's out there? Show yourself!" He shouted, squinting his eyes against the brightness that seemed to be getting brighter. He grabbed for his pistol. His efforts were met by his bare skin. He realized with some measure of shock that he was nude.

"The Reapers have other ways to leave dark space. You must stop them. Be strong and bold. Have no fear or dread of them." The voice answered. "Evening has not yet passed over you. The glow of dawn still shines on your face. Find strength in the love that comforts you."

Nihlus' features softened and his brow furrowed. The reply reminded him of his father and of the poems he used to read to him. Nihlus stood up quickly, his heart beating hard in his chest, searching the high grasses for the figure that spoke and answered to the the wind,

"I must bear my destiny as best I can, knowing well that there is no resisting the strength of necessity."

The light grew ever brighter. Nihlus had to shield his eyes with his free arm, still trying to glimpse a silhouette of the one who had spoken.

Kryik woke. He could see the lights of the Citadel above him. The burning scent of ash and fire was in the air. He heard voices shouting. A shooting pain electrified his arm. He cradled it to his stomach as he slowly sat up. It was broken. He grabbed onto a secure looking piece of metal to pull himself to his feet. The metal was cold and smooth to the touch, very unlike earth warmed by the sun. Something in the back of his mind tickled, like a memory he couldn't quite recall. More shouting pulled him back to reality. He had to get out from under the wreckage. He found a foot hold and ran up an incline of mangled metal and wires still sparking with the last of a power surge.

* * *

Anderson helped Shepard stand as two more supported Vakarian as he started to hobble away from the wreckage. Two more were assisting Dr. T'Soni from where she lay with minor injuries. Anderson took one last look at the black metal mass in the center of the chamber. He was about to look away when he thought he saw something. Anderson narrowed his eyes, then opened them wide with surprise. It was Spectre Kryik. Tough son-of-a-bitch made it. Well, good. Sonya would be happy and they could use his help.

Sonya couldn't believe her eyes. Her respect and admiration for Nihlus grew ten fold in that moment.. Her spirits soared, her heart beat in her chest as if it would run to him if it could. Sonya couldn't keep the smile from spreading over her face as he made his way down the wreckage unscathed save a broken arm.

Sonya, Liara and Garrus were all standing below him. They were alive. Sonya looked to Garrus over her shoulder, then back to him. She was smiling. Nihlus smiled back, glad his friends had survived, glad he and survived and most of all that Sonya was safe.


	56. Strength of Heart

The Council was grateful that Shepard had saved their lives, even praised her, Kryik and Anderson for taking a bold risk and stealing the Normandy. They offered a seat on the Council to humanity and, as a human Spectre, asked for her recommendation. Kryik's arm had yet to be seen to and he politely excused himself from the matter.

Udina was present, as was Anderson. Shepard narrowed her eyes at Udina before recommending Anderson. There relationship aside, the Captain had helped her, believed her crazy vision, gave her his ship and risked his career. Udina had locked out and grounded her ship, as well as dismissed any evidence that the Reapers were real. He could go to Earth and live in squalor for all she cared.

"We need someone with the courage to stand up for what he believes in. Someone like Captain Anderson." She looked to Anderson. She wanted him to know she hadn't forgotten what he'd done for her.

"Him?" Udina scoffed. "Captain Anderson prefers to let his fists do the talking."

"Only with you, Ambassador. Only with you." Anderson said with a strait face.

"Are you sure about this, Commander? The Captain's a soldier, not a politician." Udina argued.

"We've already got too many politicians on the Citadel. The Captain would be perfect for this job." She promptly shut him down.

"I think it's an inspired choice. The Council would welcome him with open arms, should he accept." said the asari Councillor.

"I'm honored." Anderson clasped his hands behind his back. "As humanity's representative, I'll do everything within my power to help the Council rebuild."

The turian Councillor went on to say something about a 'new era'. Shepard reminded them that the Reapers were still coming and left without waiting for them to tell her they don't exist. They had just been attacked by one. If the Council still did not believe the word of two Spectres, may their ancestors beat them over the head with a stick .

Spectre Commander Sonya Shepard rounded the corner. She could faintly hear the Council and Anderson talking as their words echoed to babbled off the walls. She nearly ran over Nihlus as he stood, leaning against the wall with his broken arm in a makeshift sling. His bright eyes seemed more cheerful than maybe they should have.

"So, Spectre," He flashed a smile, "Where to?"

Sonya crossed her arms and joined his off center stance against the wall.

"I think a little one on one therapy may hop that arm, and a nap." She said with a smirk.

"Hummm..." He purred, a knowing grin and cocked brow plate colored his features.

"Be gentle..." He teased.

Sonya narrowed her eyes with a grin. She pushed off the wall and walked passed him with a smirk and flirtatious glint in her eye.

Nihlus' gaze followed her over his shoulder, his own version of a smirk on his face. He pushed off the wall to follow her. He didn't know where she was leading him, but it didn't matter. He was given a second chance at life. He was needed on this plane of existence, and she was part of the reason. It was all the motivation and strength of necessity he needed.

* * *

**sequel up; Strength of Heart ^_^ Thank you for Reading! xoxo**


End file.
